The Little One
by a.moonbeam
Summary: A small child is found in the desert who grows into a blind but beautiful woman. She has captured the heart of Set, the High Priest. When her brother's try to ruin their love, what will they do? Set and OC pairing. Full summary inside!
1. Table of Contents

The Little One

_A girl doing her chores in her village is brought in front of the royal procession that is checking on the farmers down the Nile River. It is here that the young Set gets his first view of the one who could change his life forever. However, when a horrible illness wipes her village of people, only she and her brothers will escape to lead their own lives in the middle of the desert. Will Set ever find his childhood love again or will she be another victim of the Pharaoh's law? Set and OC._

**Table of Contents**

**Section One**

**Chapter One At the Nile Banks**

**Chapter Two In the Desert**

**Chapter Three In the Cool Water**

**Chapter Four Sapphires**

**Chapter Five In a Brother's Arms**

**Chapter Six No Where Left to Turn**

**Chapter Seven Time to Move**

**Chapter Eight A Thief King's Promise**

**SECTION TWO**

**Chapter Nine The Old Pharaoh's Promise**

**Chapter Ten Hope Among Demons**

**Chapter Eleven The Secret of the Past**

**Chapter Twelve Blindness Cannot be Healed**

**Chapter Thirteen A Garden Hide Away**

**Chapter Fourteen Childhood **

**Chapter Fifteen Life Among the Court**

**Chapter Sixteen Running Through Sand**

**SECTION Three**

**Chapter Seventeen Love Could Taste No Sweeter**

**Chapter Eighteen The New Queen**

**Chapter Nineteen A Tap at the Door**

**Chapter Twenty Balancing Act**

**Chapter Twenty - One Returning Home**

**Chapter Twenty - Two The Death Among Gods**

**Chapter Twenty - Three Prayers**

**Chapter Twenty - Four The Sun's Return**


	2. At the Nile Banks

**A/N; Alright everyone! This is my new story. I had a sneak peak on my profile on the updates section, but if you didn't see it that's alright. I hope that you will all enjoy this story as much as I have. I wish you all well and happy summers! Oh! And please review so I know how I'm doing with this story! Thank you so much!**

**SECTION ONE**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_At the Nile Banks_

The desert was warm seventeen years ago, the sun shown from the east, close to sunset and blissful coolness, for the woman in the grey cloak. Her sand haired son clung to her arms as he rode in front of her on their horse. He was a beautiful child, everyone in their clan thought so. The woman was always so pleased with her son's abilities and even happier with his knowledge of things. His lavender eyes at the moment were scanning the desert with a look of pure childish joy. It was a moment that any mother would have been thrilled to know that her child would be riding over these sand dunes in four more years. Her child was a year old now, his birthday only being yesterday, and it was his chance to get away from their clan and move about with his own mother. A moment when it was just them being a normal family. However, the woman soon realized that something was amiss.

She noticed three birds of prey circling a spot ahead where nothing should be. No one would have been foolish enough to ride out this far into the desert or to drop a body off so close to their home. The woman rode faster, with purpose, as she headed towards the birds. It was a few feet away from the birds that she noticed a small bundle upon the sand, sinking into the grains of dry sea bed. As she slid from her horse and left her son to hold the reins, her worst fears were affirmed. A child lay almost dead upon the sand, withering slightly to rid itself of the heat. As the woman picked the child up, she found a piece of papyrus with the words "Let her die" written in bold hieroglyphs. The woman growled as she moved back to her son and swung upon the horse once more.

The mother and child rode as fast as they could to get the small child into the shade and cooled off. Just the chilled night air seemed to help the infant. It was then that the woman noticed that the child never complained about the heat or having the wind in her face. She was completely complacent with everything that was happening to her. How could any parent have left a poor child, such a sweet and obedient daughter, in the middle of the desert to die? How could anyone be so cruel? The woman had no answers for other people's actions, but she had her own actions to deal with as soon as she was home.

"Where did this child come from?"

"We cannot keep her here! What if they come looking for her?"

"What are we going to do with a girl? We have too many already!"

"There is not room enough for another, there is hardly enough room for us as it is!"

The excuses kept coming and the woman was becoming even more frustrated as she came to stand next to her husband who was getting the brunt of the people's annoyance. She grasped her husband's hand and looked upon the people with her head held high. She didn't care what they thought, for she was keeping the child and was going to raise it like a princess. The child would have a life and a good one if Ra permits.

"The child will stay with us. She was left in the desert to die. She is a year old, as my son is. She will sleep in his room until she is older. By that time some of the older children here will have moved away. If not, they will continue to sleep in the same room. That is how we have managed before now. When Isis has given us two children at one time, or even three, we have never turned them away from our milk. We have raised them as one, as we shall do with this daughter. She shall belong to the entire clan, as does my son." The woman spoke in a loud voice and looked everyone in the eye.

She was daring someone to complain once more. For if they did, she would have them turned out to walk the desert until someone came for them, see what kind of mercy they are given.

"My wife is correct. The child is but an infant, my dear friends. None of us would have left an infant to die in the desert heat. We would have brought it back to live with us, feed it as our own, and raise it to understand who we are. My wife has brought us back a daughter. I know we have too many as it is, but the daughters that we have bring new life to our clan. They bring the compassion we need to survive and the hope of new life to come. We could not have enough daughters to fill our halls with laughter and love. As such, this new daughter shall be as one of the daughters who were born from one of our women here." The woman's husband spoke in a softer voice than herself, but he was heard by everyone around them. "From this day forth, this child shall be known as Sagira, The Little One, and she shall be my daughter and taught by my own wife and by the other women who live here."

The people seemed to agree and cheered. Their worries were squashed by their leaders and for once they were happy. The woman and her husband turned to enter the room that now belonged to their son and daughter.

The woman placed her hand upon her new daughter and noticed that she was already curled and sleeping next to the woman's son. "You take care of your new sister now, Malik. I do not want to see her get hurt." The woman stated as she tucked her children into bed.

"I promise, Mother." Malik smiled up at his parents, pleased to know that he had a playmate now.

It was when Sagira started walking that everyone in the clan noticed that something was wrong with her. The woman, Anku, took Sagira to the medicine woman close to their own hut. It was there that everyone realized that Sagira was blind. The desert heat had ruined her beautiful grey eyes so she could see nothing. Her life would not be normal now. She would have to have help finding her way, in the desert and around their little town.

However, Anku was surprised when she began teaching Sagira how to sew and cook and mix herbs for medicine. Sagira did not let her blindness stop her from anything. Every piece of cloth she placed together came out perfect as if the Pharaoh's own seamstress had worked her magic. Every bit of meat she salted and cooked came out mouthwatering and melted upon the tongue. Every time she would mix a medication, it would heal the sick quicker than even the medicine woman's concoctions. Sagira was a life saver among her people, her blindness forgotten.

The people in the clan soon came to realize that if Sagira was to ever leave them; their little family would be in great pain. She was a light to everyone there, a light that gave them all life. There had never been another daughter given to their clan that could do everything that Sagira could with such an affliction marring her life.

Sagira would also have the pick of all the men in the clan. Every boy wanted to be around her and every man wished she was his daughter just to have a claim over the energetic and happy young child.

No child in Egypt could have been more loved than The Little One, for Sagira never wanted for a thing. She never had to go far for comfort or amusement or even knowledge. She found everything she could ever want just a few steps away. It was this that had the entire clan on edge when Sagira became sick for the first time.

She was only four years of age and her brother was sitting next to her on the bed. She said she was cold, but she was burning to the touch. The medicine woman had already mixed up a potion for her to take and it was slowly working. Anku could see her daughter's flushed cheeks and sweating face, it was a nightmare to everyone. Anku's husband, Manu, was telling the people how their daughter was fairing and was thanking them all for their concern.

"Mother," Sagira's weakened voice said from her pillow.

Anku felt her heart leap at Sagira's voice. It was also a soft sound but it had a musical note in it that no one could quite place. Anku gripped her daughter's small hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm here, Little One." She stated to the pixie like child.

"I want Daddy." Sagira withered against her pillows. The pain of the fever felt like boiling water upon her skin.

Anku stood quickly and went to the door to call for Manu. Both parents returned to their children who were on the bed wrapped up in each other's arms.

Manu knelt by his daughter's head and placed a hand on her forehead. "You wanted me, Sagira?" Manu questioned, trying to keep the sorrow from his voice.

The medicine woman had come back to inform Manu that Sagira would not make it through the night. Her fever was still too high even after the medicine. There was nothing more to do, but watch the clan's sunlight disappear forever.

"I'm hot, Daddy." Sagira whimpered as she opened her eyes slightly and turned her face towards her father.

"I know, my child, I know. Do you wish to have a cool bath?" Manu asked softly, resting his head close to his daughter's.

Sagira nodded her head and with that both Manu and Anku walked from the room to bring water to their daughter. Malik, however, stayed where he was, lying close to his sister and holding her hand. He knew that something was very wrong. He also knew that his sister may be dying. He knew that he had to be here if it happened. He loved his sister very much and would not allow her to go without her brother being close at her side.

"Malik, what are you doing?" Sagira questioned through the darkness as Malik sat up.

"I'm going to watch over you. I'm not going to let Osiris take you yet. I'll fight him!" Malik said, his chest puffing out and his sand hair falling into his lavender eyes.

"Osiris won't take me, Malik. Remember? We promised not to leave each other in the dark." Sagira smiled softly.

The two children embraced and lay down to sleep until their parents returned to put Sagira in the bath.

The next morning, Sagira was still alive and better yet, she was moving around and her fever gone. She was dressed and ready for her next set of lessons when the medicine woman came in to check on her.

The entire clan celebrated Sagira's recovery and feasted that night. There was dancing and music and food. The children played games and Sagira was honored with a cake as if it were her birthday. Malik stood close to Sagira to whisper in her ear what the presents she received looked like. He was a proud brother that night and he grew even prouder of his sister as she grew older.

Sagira grew into a beautiful child and she became brilliant. Everyone was proud of her as she moved throughout the village and helped with the new born babies, housework, sewing, cooking, and preserving food for a different day. However, she could not always stay happy even though her very presence made the people around her happy.

The story of her finding was not kept from her. She was told that her real parents had wanted her to die in the desert and that it was their fault that she was blind now. Sagira could not hold it against her parents, however, for if they had not left her in the desert she would not have such a large family now.

On this day is when the story truly begins, for she is taken out to the fields to take the men their meal and drink. It is here that her life shall be changed forever and always.

Sagira moved carefully across the sand towards the Nile banks that were located close by their village. It was here that her father and brother were working. Her age was five years and in those five years of life, she had been able to learn to see in a different way. Malik always told her how everything looked and how it would play tricks on the mind. As such, she was able to put the pictures together in her own head and see them in her mind. Sagira knew that she moved through a desert that had absolutely no beauty to it that anyone could see who had eyes, but to Sagira it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Everything was beautiful to her when she pictured it in her mind. Perhaps that was why young children always wanted her to tell them stories of how she saw things.

Sagira made it to the fields, the only way she was able to tell such a thing was that the ground was softer and cooler because of the vegetation that could grow from the Nile silt. Also, she could hear the men laughing and joking as they worked and waited for their own daughters to bring their food. Sagira knew she was the first one out here, but it was always so. She always loved to come and feel the cool grass on her feet and listen to the Nile rushing by. At times there were even the younger boys that were still too small to help plant that played in the water. It was times like those that Sagira was happy, truly happy and nothing could ever change that happiness.

"Sagira!"Malik's voice invaded her thoughts as she pushed past a few of the grain plants.

"Hello, brother. Where's Daddy?" Sagira questioned as she reached for his smooth hand.

Her brother, she knew, has sand colored hair and lavender eyes with tanned skin. He was lean and tall as well. His muscles were well defined and he always wore a calasiris that fell to his knees. He was always smiling as well, Sagira could hear that in every movement he made. He had always been a happy child, never complaining but always getting into trouble. He was one of the few children that Sagira knew in their little clan that could take his punishment without whining. Malik knew he deserved whatever their parents gave him.

"Father is at the front, near the bank. He was just washing up because one of the other men saw you coming with a basket." Malik stated simply as he took the said basket from her arm and grabbed her hand to lead her through the fields.

Sagira moved carefully over the plants and roots so she didn't ruin their food for the year, but also inhaled deeply the scent that swirled around her. She could smell the water and the reeds, the moist air that continually hung around the Nile, and the plants all around her. It was a wondrous smell to her and she could have lived in that smell forever.

"Little One!" Manu exclaimed as he caught sight of his blond haired daughter and rushed to embrace her.

"Daddy!" Sagira squealed as she was spun through the air in her father's arms and came to rest on his hip. "You're wet!"

"I fell into the river." Manu shrugged casually as he took his daughter towards the water to let her rest her feet in the cool liquid.

"I brought you and Malik something to eat. Mother said that she was very proud with the bread and lamb I made this morning and she couldn't wait for you both to try it." Sagira could feel her head fly high into the clouds as she spoke all of this.

Manu placed his daughter in his lap once he sat on the banks and helped her to untie her sandals. He had no idea why Anku continued to make her wear the sandals when she would rather go barefoot like every other child. Anku believed that because Sagira couldn't see, she would step on a scorpion or glass and hurt herself. She would not have her only daughter lose her life or not be able to walk for days.

Malik joined the father and daughter duo with the basket of food. He could not feel jealous of his father's obvious preference for his sister. It was to be expected as Sagira had everyone by the heart strings. If tears welled up in her eyes, everyone would bend backward to make her smile again. It was as if none of them had seen a girl child before. The three unpacked the meal and began to eat as other daughter's arrived with meals for their fathers and brothers. Everyone joined the small family of three by the water's edge to eat and laugh. Malik could not have wished to be anywhere else right at that moment.

However, each one of them would wish that Sagira had never come into the fields today for what was coming down the river towards them. No one had noticed the Pharaoh's barge coming up the river. No one bothered to look towards the Golden City. No one really cared for their own female pharaoh sat among them.

Upon that barge was the Pharaoh Akunumkanon, his son Prince Atem, nephew Set, priests, and guards. There were numerous slaves as well located upon the barge, but to the Pharaoh there was no point in counting them. Prince Atem and Lord Set were standing at the front of the barge, curious as to why they were allowed to come with the Pharaoh on such a boring trip. They had been out on the Nile for about five days now and only had stopped at two villages to see how the planting seasons were coming. Prince Atem turned to his cousin slowly and appraised the older boy as if it was the first time he had ever really noticed the brown haired child.

"Do not think about it, Atem. I will take you into the water with me and feed you to a crocodile." Set stated with a slight smirk on his face.

Prince Atem began laughing as he had to agree he was thinking of pushing his cousin into the water for a bit of a laugh, but was working towards changing his mind. "Come, Set. Let us ask Father when we shall stop again."

It was when the barge had actually decided to stop at the place where Sagira and her family were sitting that they all realized they were not alone. The other daughters had already returned to the village, many of them asking if Sagira wanted to walk back with them before they left. However, Sagira wanted to stay by the water for a while longer and her brother was allowed to stay with her. It was only when the royal barge approached that every man there wished that Sagira had returned to the village with the other girls.

Manu grabbed Sagira up in his arms and took her over towards the other younger children and told her to sit with them. He was hoping that her small size would make the Pharaoh believe that she was one of them. However, he had a feeling that the way her head sat upon her shoulders it would be hard for her to pass off as a younger child.

The barge anchored close to the shore and servants placed a plank upon the sturdier ground on the shore to allow the Pharaoh and his passengers to come down. Everyone in the fields that day began to feel a cold chill run up their spines. Never before had the Pharaoh traveled this far up river to visit with them. It was a fearsome day.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon lowered himself down the plank as the men in the fields and the children (including Sagira) prostrated themselves before him. The Prince came after him, and then the other royal child, Set. The priests filed down the plank afterwards and placed themselves casually around the two young boys. Only three guards walked down the plank to stand around the Pharaoh.

"Arise, my friends!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon stated in a powerful voice and the people did as they were told.

Sagira helped one of the smaller boys to stand from the position, and then sat upon the ground among the children. She wished that she was able to see, the only time she could remember wishing such a thing. Malik was not around her to tell her what was happening, how someone looked, or anything. It was a horrible feeling to actually feel blind for once in her life. Sagira couldn't help the small smile that came to her face at that thought. She was blind and she would have to deal with the feeling of not being able to see.

"My Pharaoh, it is a pleasure to see you!" Manu stated as he came closer to the pharaoh and bowed once more to show respect. "We were not expecting such a delightful visit or else we would have prepared a meal."

"That is not necessary, my friend, Manu. We have only come to check on the crops. You know that Egypt cannot prosper without her crops!" The Pharaoh laughed and everyone present was pleased to know that their ruler was in a good mood, even his own son.

Prince Atem and Set were looking towards the group of children huddled together. They all seemed to be more interested on a central point that Atem and Set were suddenly curious about. They had the urge to go and find out, but the Pharaoh would be wholeheartedly displeased with them both if they did such a thing. Prince Atem looked longingly at the group, but Set seemed to have a different look in his eye.

"Atem, do you see that girl in the middle? The one who is telling the story?" Set whispered lowly as the men were discussing something about the planting and Nile silt.

"Yes, what about her?" Atem whispered in reply.

"She is beautiful, almost as if she is a goddess!" Set stated simply.

Atem looked at his friend. Set was close enough to count as Atem's brother and there was nothing that he would deny the older boy. Atem could only wish that his friend would stop looking at that girl. If either of their fathers found out it may be the end of that poor girls' life!

The Pharaoh, however, wasn't as interested in the plants as the two boys believed, because he suddenly commented upon the girl that Set had pointed out. Both boys jumped as the Pharaoh stated, "Who is that lovely young girl telling stories, Manu?"

"That is my daughter, Sagira. She is my son's twin." Manu stated, worry clouding his heart.

What if the Pharaoh knew something about Sagira's real parents? What if he wanted to take her away from this little village? What would they do without their Little One, their sunlight?

"Twins!" the Pharaoh exclaimed as Malik brought Sagira from amid the circle of children and closer.

Sagira knew that she had to take the Pharaoh's interest in her away, so she allowed herself to stumble slightly on the walk over. She smiled as she felt Malik's pride for her emanate off his entire body. He knew that the Pharaoh's interest was not healthy for her and as such was very pleased that she realized this as well.

"Is there something wrong with her legs, Manu?" The Pharaoh asked and the two younger boys behind him could feel their cheeks flame with chagrin for their king.

How could he ask such a rude question and in that way?

"No, My Pharaoh, her legs are quite strong and healthy. It is her eyes that afflict her. She cannot see. She has never been able to see as far as we can tell." Manu replied, pleased that his Pharaoh was not interested in afflicted children.

"Ah…" The Pharaoh trailed off as the girl child appeared before him. "I am sorry to hear that she cannot see. It must be difficult."

"My Pharaoh." The girl child brought her hands to her waist line and clamped them together before bowing low. "I am sorry to say thus, My Pharaoh, but I can see in my own way."

"Your father has just said you were blind." Pharaoh Akunumkanon stated with a soft smile upon his lips.

"I am blind, but my brother Malik always explains to me what things look like. It allows me to see things the way I want them to appear and I can see the secret beauty in the world that most cannot. I have a power that not many in your lands possess, My Pharaoh." Sagira stated.

The men around her held their breath, even the little children knew that what she did now was dangerous. No one had ever spoken to Pharaoh Akunumkanon like that before! Not since he became pharaoh, anyway. Sagira was the first and she may be the last if she has just shattered the Pharaoh's good humor.

The Pharaoh took everyone by surprise as he let out a booming laugh. It seemed that Sagira's personality also affected the Pharaoh as it does all of her village. Sagira smiled at the sound of her rulers' laughter and bowed her head once more. "If it would please you, child, whenever your family or yourself are in need of anything, come to the palace and I shall personally see to it that you are served." The Pharaoh chortled out before he waved a hand of dismissal to his own people and the villagers.

Set watched in amazement as the young girl child was lifted upon the shoulders of her father and they both hurried back towards their village, the sand haired boy at their heels. There was something about that girl, and it could be used as a weapon against the mightiest of men if the Pharaoh's actions were anything to go by. It would seem that Sagira affected everyone she was ever around.

That night in the village a party was thrown in honor of Sagira's bravery and gift to make cruel leaders kind. They danced and laughed and ate and played all night long, or at least until their guest of honor fell asleep in her chair.

That night on the barge, Set tossed and turned on his silken sheets. He could not stop thinking of that girl child. She was somewhere in her village sleeping on harsh wool that would scrape her skin. She had never felt the lull of cool silk after a hot day. She had never even seen the sun! Set vowed that one day when he was grown, he would hunt out that girl and make sure that she knew what silk felt like against the skin.

The next day the village was told of a horrible story. A village, the village of Kul Ena, had been attacked by the Pharaoh's guards. The entire village was destroyed but one child that was saved from death. This child's name was Bakura and even though he had come from a village of thieves and was ten years of age, Manu and Anku took him into their home when he showed up in the village. This young boy had been going from village to village to tell of his story for five years and now they were the last. He needed rest and parental care in Anku's opinion.

Young Bakura was placed in the same room with Malik and Sagira. The three children became fast friends and Sagira took the poor boy into her heart and loved him as if he too were her brother. Malik explained to her later what Bakura looked like. He had white hair that seemed slightly mussed into spikes. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and his skin was pale as milk. He was far too thin for a healthy child, but he seemed strong enough to take care of himself. His eye lids were bruised purple as if for lack of sleep. Sagira stated that those would go away once he had a good night's rest and food.

Malik smiled at his sister. She was always so loving and caring that he was sure she would be awake before even their mother to make sure there was enough to eat for all in their home. Sagira was such a kind and caring soul, such a mothering girl, that he was sure no one would do her harm. Not even the gods.

From that first night that Bakura stayed in their room and forever on, the three children (Malik, Sagira, and Bakura) were siblings in heart, mind, and soul. They would allow nothing to happen to each other, the boys would protect Sagira with their lives and Sagira would return their protection with food to fill their stomach and her undying love. She had become to another a beacon of light in the darkness of life. 


	3. In the Desert

**I wish to thank Rachael Hyuuga and Sakamoto Akemi. Thank you both so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me! I hope that this chapter is as good as the first!**

**Also, I wish to apologize to ALL of my readers for the delay in posts. I have been so busy with everything. All has been explained in my profile updates. I am really sorry about that though. I promise to try to work on a little of the next chapter tonight and throughout the week. Please be patient with me! **

**Please review!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_In the Desert_

Ten years later, Malik and Sagira were fifteen and Bakura was twenty. They each had a different view upon their village. Sagira believed that it was a safe haven, a place where she could live without fear of dying in the desert heat. Malik believed that no where could be better, for their Little One, their sunlight, hovered around everyone day and night. Bakura, however, was by far the strangest when it came to the adopted siblings. He believed that no matter what, there was something darker hidden beneath the streets of this little village. He could not believe that everyone could be happy under the rule of the Pharaoh; he would not believe that the same man who slaughtered his entire village could have such loyal and happy followers. Bakura never realized that it wasn't the Pharaoh that made these people happy; it was the girl Sagira who they worshipped.

Even though the people of the village were prospering, the entire country of Egypt was falling ill with a new disease. The physicians at the Pharaoh's palace worked day and night to find the cures, but so far there was no luck. The Pharaoh had left with his court and started his holiday earlier. The people of Egypt did not forget such a thing. However, Sagira's village was not touched by the sickness. They still worked and lived as if everything were normal. It was almost as if Sagira kept the illness at bay. Well, that was the case for a while longer.

In the end the entire village took sick and it was only Sagira, Malik, and Bakura who were untouched. Manu could not sit by and watch as his children were at risk. He would not allow them to die the same way that his beautiful Anku had just that night. He would not allow them to suffer as she had. Manu told Malik to pack their bags with food, water, wood, matches, and whatever else would be needed until they could find their own shelter. Manu also handed over the last of their gold, the entire village had entrusted their money to him and he would now give it to his children.

"I will not let anything happen to Sagira." Malik promised as he took the gold from his father and ran towards his room and siblings.

He would pack and take his brother and sister into the desert where they would be safe. Until night fell, they would ride. Until night fell, they would head towards the Golden City where the Pharaoh lives. Malik looked at the sleeping form of his sister, she had been worn lately from trying to make medicine to make the people sleep and to break the raging fevers throughout the village. She would not leave without a fight if she awoke.

"Bakura, we have to leave. Father has given us gold and we must use that to get Sagira to the Pharaoh's palace." Malik ordered as his brother sat up from his own bed on the opposite wall from where Malik and Sagira's were pushed together.

Bakura had never wanted to be too close to the siblings that came before him in the household. Sagira always offered to have his bed moved closer to her and Malik's, but he would never listen to her pleads. Bakura seemed to be the only one that was beyond Sagira's control. However, at night he would sometimes awaken and see his two adopted siblings curled beside each other, it was comforting to see them feel safe in each other's arms. No one ever knew that the real reason Bakura would not move his bed to theirs, was that he feared becoming attached to another human being. He was a first hand witness of how a human life could be so easily taken away from a loved one. He had promised himself he would never become attached to another human being again and have them lost to him forever. He would not have his heart broken once more, his soul ripped, he would not allow the Pharaoh to take another loved creature from him.

"She will not get the Pharaoh's pity, Malik. She may have everyone here wrapped around her little fingers, but the Pharaoh is cold hearted." Bakura growled and clenched his fists into his blankets.

Malik shook his head. He had seen his sister's affect upon the Pharaoh, he had heard the promise he made her that day. Malik knew that the Pharaoh would have to help her, if he didn't he would be breaking a promise he would have rather kept in the end. Malik bared his teeth in pain at his bags. He could not find any of Sagira's clothes, at least none that would fit her. _I will just have to work when we get somewhere. I shall buy her something new with a little of the gold I have from working the fields. Then I will work again and again to fetch Sagira all she needs until she goes to the palace._ Malik thought sadly as he packed away a few of his own clothes and went to fetch blankets and wood and food and water.

Bakura was sitting up in his own bed by now and watching the sleeping form of the girl he was suppose to call sister. However, he could not feel the appropriate brotherly love that Malik was capable of. He could only feel the deepest desire to take her as his wife, to bed her, to make her push out his children. The white haired man could not stop himself from wishing he had the claim of husband over her. He wanted her by his side forever.

Yet, Bakura also knew that he would never be able to force anything upon Sagira for as long as she lived. She was too sweet, too kind, and most of all too loving for her own good. It would get her in trouble out in the desert. Bakura would have to find a way to get Malik to change his mind about going into the desert with her. Going down the Nile would be safer than going into the unknown sand!

Sagira shifted upon her pallet, her eyes fluttering open as she felt herself being moved. She shifted her face upwards towards the person who held her and knew that the arms around her were the arms of Bakura. Malik was standing at the foot of her bed with three bags thrown over his back. She blinked for a second before everything became clear.

They were taking her away.

They were not going to let her cure the people.

They were going to destroy the entire village when they took away their sun.

They were taking her to the Pharaoh.

"No!" Sagira screamed and scrambled away from Bakura. "I cannot leave as long as there is breath drawn in this village!"

"Sagira, my dearest sister, please!" Malik pleaded as his lavender eyes liquefied. "Please, come away with us. Father has asked me to take you away so you do not die! If you die here everyone else will follow!"

Sagira shook her head, tears glistening upon her cheeks. She could not leave the people that had taken her in as if she were their own. She would not leave them to suffer as long as there was a chance they could be saved. Her mother, her father, her friends! They were all in bed being boiled alive from the inside! She couldn't just let them die that way! She would not! However, Malik made an interesting argument in the end. He wanted her sage and he was right that the people would die even quicker if she were to die among them. She wouldn't allow them to have a quicker death in there was a chance that someone else could create the cure that alluded her the entire time she tried to save her loved ones.

In the end, Sagira stood up with her head hung low and grabbed her cloak that lay upon the end of her bed to cover her feet while she slept. Malik and Bakura both breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in front of them out of the house. Perhaps it would be easier to get her to the Golden City, to get her safe!

The desert was hot during the day. The sun seemed to bake and even Sagira squinted her eyes other than allow her blind irises to let in that much light. Malik was at the lead, Bakura following the two siblings. Sagira knew that her horse was tied to that of Malik's and Bakura's. It was normal; they always led her horse even though the horse knew that she had to follow the others. Sagira smiled as she remembered that her mother had always wanted someone else to lead her horse for fear that she would wander off into the desert and never return to them alive.

Anku had always worried about the strangest things. Sagira, though blind, was not foolish. She knew her way around the village and to the fields and Nile banks that she would never have gotten lost in the end. She had always been able to find her way. And her horse knew that Sagira was blind. The beautiful white animal and known for a long time that Sagira could not see and had taken it upon herself to make sure that Sagira was never injured when they went on a ride. As of right now, the horse knew that Sagira needed shade and tried to bank to the right for she knew of a place where the Nile was not crowded by crocodiles.

Sagira felt her horse shift and knew to trust the animal. However, Malik just pulled on the rope that tied Ain, Sagira's horse, to his own. Sagira lifted her head to where her brother sat upon his own stead and opened her mouth to speak. "Malik, Ain knows where there is water. That is why she is trying to go right. Allow her to lead us to it."

"We cannot stop yet, Sagira. If you are thirsty I will pass the water skin back to you." Malik said and even though his words were harsh, Sagira could hear the weariness in his tone.

"Malik, we are far enough away that it will be alright to stop. Besides, none of us have eaten this morning. We must eat or we ourselves will become sick." Sagira argued and Ain stopped in her tracks.

Bakura came up beside Sagira and looked at her. Even though she was blind, her emotions were always clearly read in those grey orbs. For that Bakura knew that Malik would stop and allow her to feed them. It was the least he could do after forcing her to leave the only home she had ever known and to return to the desert where she had been left to die.

Bakura had actually persuaded Malik to stay close to the Nile for a cooler breeze if only for Sagira. Malik was very happy that his sister had come without incident and as such, Bakura believed that was the reason for his wavering control over his own actions. Bakura followed quietly as they made their way towards the water's edge and smiled at the running river. It was a beautiful sight; light vegetation, few trees, and the breeze are always a strong relief to the desert heat.

Ain knelt down to the ground for Sagira to slide from her back and once the young woman's feet were on the ground, Ain moved to the river to drink her fill.

Sagira moved towards the shade of one of the larger trees that hung delicately over the Nile River. From here Sagira moved carefully about until she found an area suitable enough to start a fire. Malik brought her the food and wood so she could get herself ready. She felt herself fall into the familiar task with ease and felt better than she had since she had fallen asleep the night before. Sagira carefully lay the firewood out and then felt around for the flint to light it. Once a nice fire was burning, Sagira moved to the food bags. She smiled to herself as she realized what food Malik had brought. Pork, beef, and lamb were the only salted meats he had, a few eggs, flour, three apples, and one loaf of bread.

"Malik, there is not enough food in here." Sagira finally stated as she turned her face to the river where she could hear her brother's splashing.

"That's why we have salt in another pack. I am trying to catch a fish." Malik stated and his words were accented by a loud splash.

Sagira listened to the boys as she boiled water for three eggs to harden. From there she was going to slice an apple for another part of their meal. Once the eggs were on and the apple was sliced, she moved with deliberateness towards the water. She knew already that Bakura and Malik had scared away all of the fish but the crocodiles were probably curious by now. Ain would tell them, of course, but Sagira was still frightened of the fact that the man eating animals may come quietly.

"Brothers, come out of the water. I would rather you both not ruin your clothes." Sagira stated, even though she knew they were both naked, her toes had found one of their tunics.

Malik would never dream of letting his sister know that he and Bakura were nude before her and as such, moved away from the water. He quickly dressed and threw Bakura's to him. Bakura shook out his hair, the white locks plastered to his face and neck. Malik threw his own hair away from his body and moved closer to the fire. He could already smell the eggs and saw the apple slices. Perhaps he should have grabbed more food as Sagira suggested.

With a splash, both boys jumped and saw Sagira walking towards them with a large fish in her hands. Both boys looked at each other, brown and lavender orbs growing wide in shock and admiration. Sagira handed the fish to Bakura who reached for the knife to start cleaning it. Malik moved closer to Sagira and gave her the water skin, if only to see how cold her skin was after she was submerged in the water. Yet, Malik was shocked even more when he realized his sisters' skin was not wet at all. It seemed that the fish had just jumped into her arms.

"How did you manage that?" Malik questioned gesturing to her dry appearance.

"One does not have to actually get into the water to catch a fish, Malik. One just must know how to wait and the currents that bring the fish to you." Sagira replied as she began to pass out the hardened eggs.

Bakura shook his head at his segregate siblings as he continued to clean the fish. They were nearing a caravan route that used to go straight through his village. Perhaps there were enough people that had taken over the village and would allow them to live there for the time being. Looking over at Sagira, Bakura had no reason to believe that anyone would turn them away. There was no reason for it.

Even though Malik wanted them all to go to the Golden City, Bakura would not lose Sagira to the same man who killed his entire family. He would not allow for that _Pharaoh_ to take away another person that he loved. HE WOULD NOT ALLOW IT! Bakura shook himself to rid his mind of the thoughts, looking back at Malik and Sagira (talking and laughing and eating their meal) and knew that he had to protect them both. They didn't know what awaited them in the desert. Sagira would be picked out of their little group if thieves found them and she would be stolen. Bakura couldn't fight them all off.

"Bakura!" Sagira exclaimed and the said boy jumped from his thoughts, the knife falling from his hands.

"What?" He questioned as the others laughed.

"Come and eat, Brother. You will need your strength. Malik has just said we aren't to stop again until nightfall." Sagira smiled sweetly and passed him his egg and three slices of the apple.

_What a meal._ Bakura thought sullenly as he bit into the egg.

"Malik, I will need to train you to fight. The desert is dangerous for Sagira and I cannot protect you both at the same time." Bakura said as Sagira was cleaning the pot they had used in the river and giving their horses the last of the apple.

"I was thinking of that very same thing while packing, Bakura. Perhaps we could put these swords to use?" Malik questioned as he nodded his head toward a pack that was still on his horse.

"Perfect. We shall start training when we stop for rest. It will make you stronger if you learn while fatigued. At least that is what my first father taught me." Bakura smirked broadly as he started to cover their fire with sand.

"Who knows? I come from a farmer and his wife. We never found a reason to pick up weapons but we always had them just in case." Malik shrugged as he stood to put the food and water pack back on the horses.

Sagira came back moments later with her horse in tow. She knew what the boys had planned and she knew the Bakura would not allow for her to go to the Golden City to become the Pharaoh's puppet. She also knew that there was no way for anything to happen to them as they trekked across the desert. Her brothers were loud enough they would scare anything off before it got to them. Sagira smiled at the thought and moved quickly to mount her horse. Her brothers would be done chatting soon and ready to leave but she wanted to leave now. The crocodiles were coming down the river and she would rather be far gone by the time they got there.

Bakura moved carefully through the desert. He knew that they were coming closer to his village and if anything was to be done it was now. Malik had actually come along in their sword training. He would at least make a little damage on an opponent if it came to that. However, Bakura was sure that Sagira was not intent on letting them become the victims of a mugging. Bakura had noticed that Sagira will tell them to go a different direction than the way they are going.

News travels fast in the desert. Bakura learned that there was no life in his old village. People actually thought the place was cursed. Perhaps that would serve their purposes quite well. Bakura was pleased that there would be no way that they could be harmed in his old home, no one to make him do things that he would never do before. Yet, in the end they would have to stop by a close village to regain some source of food. They were running low. In the end he knew that Sagira would need food and Malik wanted to buy her some new clothes or at least cloth to make herself a dress.

Bakura smirked as he rode faster, hearing Sagira's squeal of delight at the breeze blew into her face. Malik rode up to join him and probably to ask to stop at a village.

"Bakura, we need to get food. You know this part of the desert better than I. Find us a village to rest and buy food."

The young white haired man knew that the lavender eyed boy wanted to protect his sister. Bakura wanted to as well, but there was nothing that he could do right now. There would never be anything he could do. Sagira thought of him as a brother which she continued to remind him of on a daily basis. Bakura clenched the reins tighter in his hands and changed their direction to a nearby village. Malik moved back to make sure Sagira knew where they were going.

Sagira moved carefully along, listening to the heartbeat of her horse and the sounds that surrounded her. She noticed that Bakura was muttering to himself about something. Malik and Bakura had become practiced in whispering low so she couldn't hear. It was only slightly infuriating but she realized that this was how many people felt normally. It calmed her to think that some people, not being blind, had some disadvantage that she could pity. Sagira smiled to herself as she allowed her horse to lead her where she needed to go, that was following her brothers.


	4. In the Cool Water

**I wish to thank Sakamoto Akemi and Rachael Hyuuga for their reviews! I really appreciate the kind words! Also, I am really happy with this chapter. I believe it opens things up for chapters to come. Hee hee. I'm already feeling sorry for a few people but I won't tell you who! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please review! I live off your words!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_In the Cool Water_

Sagira had found herself in a small room by herself for the first time. It was very strange that she was no longer allowed to sleep with either of her brothers and she found it very disconcerting. The first night in their new home, Sagira was not able to sleep. She overheard Malik and Bakura arguing over this as they brought in water from the well close to their home. Malik had tried to convince Bakura that she would not be able to sleep without someone with her. Bakura would hear nothing of the sort and decided that it was in her best interest to learn to sleep alone. The dark would not hurt her for she has always been in the dark.

That is true, Sagira knew, but it was still hurtful. Malik had made a promise to her, and she had made it in return, as children. They had promised each other not to be left in the dark. They had never left each other in the dark. Malik filled his promise by explaining what the sunlight looked like, what a simple candle flame could do to a room, what a fire looked like and how it brightened up the night. Sagira did not need to see to tell that Bakura was jealous of their childish promise that they had decided to keep even in adulthood. Bakura seemed to not realize that Sagira was beginning to detest him for keeping her first brother from her at all times of the day and night.

Sagira sat on a stool in the kitchen, not bothering with making anymore bread. With how much they eat of it, the loaf will last them the week. There would be no need to waste ingredients. Sagira sighed as her brief anger past. She could not be angry with Bakura. They were now in his element and they would have to believe that he knew what was best for them in the end. Bakura had lived in this village in his childhood and now they had brought him back to live here as an adult. The only good thing about the village, in Sagira's mind, was the fact that they were quite close to the river. It was this river that she found so interesting at night.

The river was where she could calm her mind to sleep; she could sneak from her bed and out of the house to hear what the river had to offer. She could hear the water rushing by and hear the creatures prowling looking for something to eat. They never bothered her; they always gave her a clear distance. She was safe here and for once she was able to actually picture what the river looked like on her own in her head. She realized that she did not need Malik to tell her what everything looked like. She could picture it herself with no problem at all. A soft smile spread across her face at this thought and she leaned back in her seat. The boys had returned and they would want food.

Set was pacing in his room. For some reason he had dreamt about the girl he had once seen as a child. She was grown and beautiful, still blind with dazzling grey eyes, but she was there. She was alive and well. She was wearing what looked to be a new dress and was smiling at him. She had a tiger by her side, a young white tiger at that. Set had no idea where she had gotten such a creature from, but she seemed unconcerned of the beast's man eating qualities. The girl smiled and twirled around her tiger as the tiger watched only him. Set watched the dance and the tiger's eyes glinting with nothing but love for his mistress. Set knew the feeling, for in his dream his heart began to race as the girl in questioned twirled towards and around him.

"_Come, Set! Dance with me!"_ That was what the girl had said to him, and he did as she asked.

He danced and danced and laughed! His heart beat frantically every time the girl would come close and even when she twirled away. It was the end of their elaborate dance that Set's heart gave a horrible wheeze and returned to beating as fast as the Nile. The girl lifted herself onto her toes and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips as he caught her around the waist.

It was here that the girl would pull away and try to say something, something important for tears were threatening her eyes, and every time this moment would come Set would wake up.

He had gone to Isis to have her look into his future. He had gone to Mahaado to see if he could shed any light on what the dream would mean. He had even gone to Shada to let him into his mind. Set was unstable with the thought that the girl he had loved as a child may be coming back into his life now. He would have to explain things to the Pharaoh and have his permission to bring her here. Yet, his cousin was always so inviting when Set asked for anything. Pharaoh Atem would be a kind and protective king to his people for the time he had to rule. Set shook his head; this would not help his case of trying to be a productive member of court life.

Set walked towards a water pitcher and basin set up in front of a mirror. He splashed his face with water quickly before moving to dry it. Every time he closed his eyes, it was the face of the young girl so long ago that had spoken against the old king. She was brave and strong and curious all at the same time. She had made Atem's father give her a favor without even asking for such a thing. She had even caused that favor to live on today.

Malik moved carefully about the house that night. Bakura was gone again. Every time that man was gone, he brought home something new. He would continuously bring new clothes for Sagira, new ornaments. It was always some kind of present or it was gold. He never told anyone where he went and tonight Malik was going to find out. He would just hope that Sagira would be safe in her bed. It showed how much he knew of his sister in their new life it would seem, though. Sagira was down by the water.

Sagira sighed as she let her feet dangle in the water. So much had happened. Bakura had come home yesterday and had two new outfits and a purse full of gold for her. She knew that her older brother was doing something that was against her better judgment, but there was no way to prove it. She also knew that Malik was going out to follow Bakura tonight. She had heard him readying his horse when he thought her asleep. Sagira shook her head. So much had happened in her life and it hadn't even been a long time.

She had lost both of her parents, she had lost her village, she had broken her promise to Malik and he had broken his promise to her, Bakura was a thief, and she was living in an old thief's village. Sagira felt tears threaten her eyes but pushed them back. There was no reason to cry over things that were lost or different. At least she still had Malik and she was still alive. If it had not been for Anku, she would never have known the pain that constituted the loss of a loved one or finally knowing that one of your loved ones was doing Ra knew what to people in the desert.

Sagira sighed and leaned back into the grass by the Nile banks. She curled herself into a ball and breathed in deeply the smells surrounding her. Malik was planning on planting a few crops here to make life easier for them. She just hoped that she would be allowed to come down to bring him lunch. Bakura was being so mean to them! Bakura did not like her spending so much time with Malik. He seemed to detest it or envy it. Sagira sighed as she rolled over, closing her eyes tightly to rid herself of the thought. She loved Bakura, he was her brother! It was a simple thing. Bakura could not understand it, however. Sagira knew of his feelings for her. She could not love him in the same way he seemed to love her. Perhaps the reason Malik didn't feel that way towards her right now was because they grew up together. Bakura was already ten when he came to them. He hadn't known her as a baby.

Sagira smiled softly as she thought of Malik and her as children. They were so close and no one was there to tell them that they could not be together. They were always together, playing and laughing and telling stories. They slept together and ate together and sat together. Sagira was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice she was falling asleep on the bank of the Nile.

Malik returned home with a bleeding Bakura early in the morning. It ended up that it was a good idea for Malik to have followed his older brother into the desert. Bakura had ended up biting off more than he could chew when he stopped a man in the desert. Bakura seemed to have not realized that the man was a palace guard. Bakura was wounded and Malik had gotten there just as the guard decided to take him to prison. Malik was able to convince the guard that Bakura was sick from the heat; that he wasn't really going to harm the guard. The guard let Malik have Bakura back and brought him home quickly. Bakura had cursed Malik all the way home. He was not very concerned with his brother's threats. He was more worried of Sagira's reaction to Bakura's state when the made it home.

Yet, when arriving at the house and patching Bakura up Sagira never exited her room. Malik went to check on her and found her bed empty. There was no not anywhere and Ain was still tied up outside. Malik rushed from the house quickly and looked at the sand in the moonlight. There were foot prints leading to the river. Perhaps that was where he would find Sagira.

Set stood in front of his cousin. Today was the day that he would have a room ready for the woman he fell in love with as a child. Today he would talk to the Pharaoh and have him send guards into the desert to find the woman in his dream, the girl from his childhood. Set could not help the smile that graced his lips as he thought of his dream. Last night the dream continued after the kiss. The woman had said that she loved him and wished he could return her feelings even though her brother was evil. Set could not dream that he would never love that woman. His heart beat at a faster pace just thinking of her!

"What do you need, Set?" Atem questioned from his throne, looking as if he wanted to go to sleep.

"I am wondering if I could have a room prepared for a girl, My Pharaoh. She is the same girl that the old King promised he would help if she ever showed herself at the palace. I have reason to believe that she may be in danger from one of her brothers. If this is true, I must go and find her to fulfill the old king's promise to her. I trust that you would not disagree?" Set questioned, his voice carrying perfectly to the Pharaoh's ears.

"Of course, Set. I would like it if you take guards with you. Check her village first. It may be there that they are still. If not, check around. I do not want you lost in the desert." Atem stated with a smile.

_Finally Set was going to find that girl._ Atem thought proudly.

Isis and Shada had come to the pharaoh after they had finished their sessions with Set respectively. They had seen troubling things but also plenty of good to come from the events. The good events outweighed the bad and at least they were prepared. It was this that Atem was pleased about. If they were not prepared, they could be in danger. It was Isis that told him that the girl would be coming here soon, but she would be with Set. Set had to go looking for her for this to happen. If this happened, than the girl would stay here with them and help Set to recover from his shadows.

Set was pleased that he was allowed to go and hurried from the room. He would pack and gather guards to go with him. It was this that caused his heart to skip many beats. He would find the girl from his childhood, the woman from his dream. He feared that the woman may not love him as she claims in his dreams. Perhaps it is only that which make him frightened, perhaps there is more that he does not yet know.

Malik came upon his sister. Sagira was curled up with a tiger cub resting in the crook of her arms. The cub looked up when Malik came close and hissed slightly. The hiss caused Sagira to jolt awake and when she saw the cub she looked confused. Malik could only guess that the tiger found her sleeping and went to her for warmth. However, that did not explain why the tiger was trying to protect her. Malik cocked his head to the side. The tiger was still a cub, yes, but it was larger than a young cub. Its mother had probably already left it to fight for itself. Malik's eyes saddened.

Sagira looked towards him, her eyes dark with sleep. "Malik?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me." Malik replied as he sat beside her.

The tiger calmed when Sagira had woken up and lay its head back down. Sagira began to pet the tiger absently. "I did not know that I had a tiger beside me, Malik. He must have come while I was sleeping and wanted to be comforted." Sagira smiled softly as she turned towards the river.

"We do not have tigers in Egypt, Sagira. Where did he come from?" Malik questioned softly, knowing what he said to be true.

"Perhaps a merchant brought him here and he escaped. Or perhaps the merchant had bought his mother and did not want the cubs." Sagira said sadly as she turned her face to her lap.

"Bakura was harmed in the desert." Malik whispered out as he wrapped his sister in a warm embrace.

Malik explained what happened and as he predicted, Sagira was concerned. She wanted to go to him right away and make sure that he would be fine for the night. She would not be able to make any medicine for him tonight. It would be too dangerous. Malik allowed Sagira to see Bakura, but only if she did not listen to a word he said.

"He is a thief, Malik. There would be no reason to listen to what he has to say." Sagira said sadly as she walked carefully towards their home.

The tiger was following her and she had her hand on his head. Malik smiled at the picture the two made. The tiger made Sagira look regal, as if she were a queen of a far off land. Now he understood what Bakura's problem was. He loved Sagira and not the way a brother should. Malik shook his head. If there was to be one person that he wanted his sister to marry, it was not the man lying in his house bleeding. Bakura would never have Sagira as his wife, no matter what Malik had to do to stop him.

* * *

**I promised that I would have Set in here and I did, Rachael Hyuuga! lol Hope you enjoyed the little peaks into his life!**


	5. Sapphires

**Hey! Wow, I know! Second chapter in just as many days! I had the idea and the ability to get on the computer and I had to do it! yays! So, I wish to thank Sakamoto Akemi, , and Rachael Hyuuga for the reviews! I am really happy you guys like it! Also, I hope that everyone else enjoys them because I don't know if you do or not! lol Anyway, read and review and please enjoy!**

**- A. Moonbeam**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Sapphires_

Sagira rewrapped the wounds that Bakura had sustained and took the old wrappings away. He did not have an infection and there would be no need to worry about him dying. However, she did wish to speak with him without Malik present. It was more difficult than she had previously thought it would be. Malik was not leaving them alone no matter what. He was not leaving Bakura's side at all. Sagira sighed and threw the bandages into the fire before she headed towards the kitchen. She felt soft fur rub against her leg and held her hand down to touch the head of her new found friend. The tiger rubbed against her hand and licked at her fingers affectionately.

"Come, Gereh. I need to get my brothers something to eat and I shall fix you something as well." Sagira smiled as she began to walk once more.

Sagira moved about the kitchen and prepared a slab of raw meat for her tiger and stew for her brothers with bread. She placed the raw meat on the floor for Gereh and took the tray with the stew and bread to her brothers. She moved carefully though the room until Malik took the tray from her. Sagira could hear him move towards Bakura and place his meal on a table and then he moved himself towards his corner to eat his own. Sagira walked towards Bakura and knelt by his bead before she took his bowl in her hands to feed him. He was still too weak to do it himself. That sword had gotten him just right so he would be in pain for a while.

"Are you awake, Bakura?" Sagira questioned before she began to feed him.

"Yes, I am awake and ready for food." Bakura replied and Sagira felt her heart break at the sound of the pain in his voice.

Sagira carefully blew on the hot stew before moving it to his lips. They worked in silence until Malik stood from his chair. Sagira stopped what she was doing and turned to face her brother. She heard him walked towards the door and leave without a word. It was strange for he had not left them alone for many days now. Ever since he brought Bakura home injured that is. Sagira shook the thoughts from her mind and handed Bakura his bread. She stood up to leave as well, not believing this would be the best time to actually begin her conversation with him.

"Sagira, why do you not speak to me anymore?" Bakura questioned quietly and Sagira smiled at him.

"I am just worried, Brother. I cannot think of much else but your wounds and what we will do. Malik is trying to get a harvest for this year, but he has been busy as well. He has not had time. It worries me." Sagira replied as she returned to Bakura's bed side.

"Speak with me of what troubles you, Sagira." Bakura whispered breathlessly.

Sagira bowed her head and nodded. She clasped her hands in her lap tightly and she knew that what she said next would probably be the down fall of her connection with both of her brothers. She knew that this conversation would happen soon, but she had wanted to wait until she knew where Malik was. Sagira took a deep breath and began.

"I know that you have been stealing, Bakura, and it worries me. I do understand the reasons behind your thievery, but could there not be a better way to get the money we need? Could Malik and you not get jobs in another village? Could I not work as well? I do not understand why we have to steal for the things that we need when we could work as our parents had." Sagira whispered out, tears pricking at her eyes but she swore she would not cry.

"Those are good questions, Sagira, but you have forgotten one thing. Manu and Anku were only Malik's parents. We both have different ones. None of us are kin to the other. My parents lived in this village before and they were thieves. No one knows who your parents were but I can tell that they were strong. Perhaps they too came from this village." Bakura replied, his voice cold.

Sagira felt her heart crack and she stood quickly. "I will not believe a word you say of my parents. Anku was my mother while my father was Manu. They loved me and they raised me. You should be grateful to them that they took you in as well. You should be more grateful to them now for they are the ones who sent us away before we could die as well. You should make them proud in the afterlife by not stealing!" Sagira yelled, tears falling from her eyes as she ran from the room.

She ran out of the house and towards the river. She could hear padded feet coming after her and welcomed the strength of Gereh when she fell to her knees at the water's edge. Sagira hugged her tiger close and sobbed into his fur. She could not control her sobs and as such fell into paroxysms of grief. She could hear human footfalls behind her and screams of pain. She knew that the medicine she had given Bakura for his wounds would probably have left his system and he was probably trying to come for her. However, the human arms that wrapped around her were those of Malik.

"What did he do?" Malik asked softly but Sagira just shook her head as the screams continued.

"Go give him his medicine. I do not wish to go back." Sagira whispered as her tears began to subside.

Malik stood and left, He knew that Sagira would not wish to have him present. He had also never seen her cry. Malik promised himself that he would kill Bakura if his wounds didn't.

Set began his search for the woman with guards following him. They were heading into the desert and would stop at every village on their way to make sure she was not there. Set was happy that he remembered what she looked like in his dream. However, he did not believe there could be many blind women wondering the desert with a tiger as a pet. If so, he would have to make a new way of searching for her. Set smiled to himself as he continued to lead the guards into the desert. There was no way he would fail in finding this woman; no way that he would fail of finding the girl from his childhood.

"Priest Set, a village is coming up!" A guard yelled from behind the priest.

"We will go there and see what we can find!" Set yelled back and they each pushed their horses even faster.

Sagira moved carefully back up to the house. It was as if when she stopped crying, Bakura stopped yelling in pain. However, she thought it was probably that the medicine had just started to work in his system and that was all. Sagira sighed as she walked into the house, moving towards her room to wash up. Malik was coming out of Bakura's room when she entered the door.

"He has reopened his wounds. I have done all I could to close them back up. I believe he will sleep through the night." Malik stated soothingly as he walked towards his sister.

"I am pleased to hear it." Sagira smiled in return to her brother's words.

"He will not tell me what he said to you. Will you tell me now?" Malik questioned but Sagira still shook her head.

"I was letting myself be too soft, Malik. Bakura made valid points and as such I should not have acted as I did. I do believe, however, that he will not say those things again for I have already yelled at him." Sagira spoke in her soft and kind voice and kissed Malik on the cheek before moving on to her own room.

"She has not told me the truth, has she, Gereh?" Malik questioned the tiger as he scratched him upon the head.

The tiger seemed to whine and looked towards Bakura's door. Malik continued to pet the large cat as he watched Sagira's door. Gereh knew what was going on and what had been said. If Malik had not left the room when he did to get fresh air, none of this would have happened. Sagira would not have been upset and Bakura would not have had another reason to be hated by his brother.

Bakura cringed as he moved again. It was almost as if the first tear that fell from Sagira's eye and caused him to be in physical pain. He felt his wounds open and he had not even moved. He did not know what had happened to him. Perhaps he had moved when the first wave of pain had come upon him. Bakura would try to make Sagira happy again. Hopefully it was not her that had caused his pain and it was just the wounds aching.

Bakura remembered how easy it used to be to make Sagira happy and now it seemed as if everything he did caused her grief. Yet, she was happy with the tiger and Bakura had not told her to get rid of it yet. Perhaps that was something. Bakura smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He wanted to make sure that he was on Sagira's mind every time she was happy. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and laugh. He wanted her to yell out in pleasure when it was he who kissed her and touched her. Bakura smirked now, opening his eyes as his body relaxed at the thought of Sagira in his bed.

He would have her.

Sagira closed her eyes that night to sleep. Gereh was sleeping at the foot of her bed, much to Malik's distaste for when he walks into the room to check on Sagira the tiger growls at him. However, Sagira could sleep easier with the warmth of a living body next to her. Sagira felt her mind drift into sleep and in her sleep she dreamed.

_A man stood before her and she could see him! Sagira smiled at him softly with Gereh at her side. The man had brown hair that brushed into his eyes. He wore a white robe and a head dress to match it. He also held a golden rod with an eye on the top and a point at the bottom. Sagira felt herself smile wider as she began to twirl around Gereh and wave her arms above her head in a rhythm she could hear in her head. Sagira continued to dance but as she did, she watched the man. The man was smiling at her and his eyes were the color of sapphire, the color of the sky. Sagira smiled as she closed her eyes and moved towards him. She opened her eyes and spoke now._

"_Come, Set! Dance with me!" She would exclaim and hold out her hands._

_Sagira knew that did not know of anyone in a high standing position by the name of Set. However, in the dream she felt her heart jolt with their every touch and her cheek redden each time she came into his chest. They twirled and moved in rhythm to each other, as if they now shared the song that seemed to emanate from Sagira's own heart. They stopped dancing and she was pressed against the man's chest. She looked up and felt the pricks of tears in her eyes. _

_His eyes looked down upon her, the brilliance of sapphire that radiated love for only her. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips and when she moved away she began to speak. _

Sagira stirred from her sleep and felt that Gereh had found his way to the top of her bed. She also noted that light was trickling through her window because she could feel it upon her face. Sagira smiled softly as she remembered her dream. She could not remember what she was going to say to the man, but it hardly mattered. As she began to climb from bed, Gereh woke up and stretched. Sagira patted his head as she went over to wash herself for the day.

Sagira was dressed and dry when she started to bake another loaf of bread. She had also went into another house and found a bottle of wine. She was pleased to know that she could read hieroglyphs because they were carved into the jar. Sagira smiled as she poured three cups of wine and took out the first loaf of bread she had baked that morning and cut slices for everyone. She even placed a mixture of different meats upon a plate for Gereh.

Sagira turned her face towards Malik's door as he walked from his room with a yawn. "Good morning, Malik." Sagira stated cheerily as she put his food in his spot on the table and placed Gereh's on the floor for him.

"Good morning, Sagira. You and your little blue eyed friend seem to have everything under control." Malik chuckled as he pushed his chair out from the table.

Sagira almost dropped her own cup of wine as she started and looked at her brother. "What blue eyed friend?" Sagira questioned in a whisper.

"Gereh! He had blue eyes." Malik smiled his voice just as happy as Sagira was a moment ago.

"Do they look like sapphires?" Sagira questioned as she petted her tiger on his back.

"Oh, yes. The most brilliant sapphires this world has ever seen and they look upon you with the love any human could be capable of." Malik smiled as he leaned over to kiss Sagira on the forehead.

Sagira smiled as she stood to take Bakura's food to him. This day just couldn't get any better.

"This day could not get any worse!" Set exclaimed as they continued from their third village.

She was nowhere to be found in any of those villages. There was no point in even stopping anywhere else it would seem! When Set had asked each village if they had seen a blind woman with grey eyes and fair hair with a white tiger for a companion, they each looked at him as if he were mentally inept. His guards were even starting to whisper if he may have problems with his brain and if they need to take him back to the palace to have the physician look at him.

Set would not allow anyone to take him back. If they wished to return, they would be more then welcome. Set had actually told them that when they had stopped for rest last night. Only two of the guards actually left in the middle of the night. The other five were still with him and going strong.

"Sir, I was wondering if I may return home?" A guard questioned as he walked up towards Set that night as they began to eat their evening meal.

"Yes, if that is what you wish. Take food and water to last you." Set stated calmly as he looked at the guard.

The guard was young and seemed to be fearful of asking such a thing from him. Set smirked lightly at the guard. "Go home. Take the others with you. I am sure they are tired of the desert and would rather be back." Set continued.

The guard nodded and walked over to the rest of the guards. One of the guards stood and walked towards Set. The priest stood from his seat and looked down at him. This was an older guard and Set remembered that his name was Yafeu. Set bid him speak.

"I will not leave you alone in the desert. The others are returning back to the palace, but you need someone to stand by your side. There are thieves in this desert, sir, and they will stop at nothing to take your gold or your life. I know for I have fought them time and again." The guard stated with his head held high.

"Very well. I will enjoy your company. Thank you, Yafeu." Set smiled softly as he turned his gaze at the others.

They would more than likely start off tonight so they would not be feel guilt by leaving. Set nodded to them and they hurried to their horses and started off. Set looked towards the man who would stay with him and nodded once more. "Let us sleep so we can wake early and leave this spot. The horses will tell us if someone is coming in the night." Set stated and began to lie down.

"I shall stay awake to make sure no animals come for you." Yafeu replied.

"No, you shall sleep and that is an order." Set stated as he lifted his head.

Yafeu nodded his head and began to doze off sitting against a pile of wood. Set shook his head and moved carefully to face the East. He was hoping that they were going in the right direction and not heading into a trap.

* * *

**So, I know that this was a fast update. I would say it had to do with the reviews because I knew someone was actually out there reading my story. I will try to get another update up as soon as I can, so please review so I know if this was a good chapter or not! Thanks a lot!**

**- A. Moonbeam**


	6. In a Brother's Arms

**Another chapter! Yay! I'm on a roll right now. lol I'm going to start working on the next chapter today. My brother shouldn't need me so, yay! Anyway, I wish to thank Rachael Hyuuga and Sakamoto Akemi once again for their reviews! Thank you guys so much for the support! Enjoy the chapter! Please review, they keep me going!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_In a Brother's Arms_

Sagira moved throughout the small village for a few days now. She was searching through other houses. She decided that as long as no one really lived here anymore, that it would be alright to see if there were anything that could be of use in her own home. Sagira had already found a few blankets and dishes that would need to be cleaned very well before they are used, but she was pleased with what she had. She had also found a few jars with things in them and needed Malik to check what they were. They were clear of any markings, or at least they were worn smooth. Sagira had even found a large purse of gold that she could use to go over to the close by village, or make Malik do it when he returned from the Nile banks.

Bakura had healed nicely and was helping Malik work the fields. At least they would have grain and flour for bread. They would also have a few vegetables, but that was all. Sagira smiled as she skipped to the house. There was no reason to keep the boys waiting for their meal. They would be up soon for something. Sagira had a little bit of meat left over and had cooked it. Sagira sighed as she reached into the cabinet and pulled down three cups and their only jar of wine. She set the table and heard the boys coming back up. Gereh was with them. Sagira placed the tiger's food on the floor in his dish before going to greet her brothers.

"It's good to see you all again." Sagira smiled as she kissed them each on the cheek before falling to her knees to hug Gereh around the neck.

"I did not know we were gone all that long." Malik laughed as he helped his sister up. "But it is nice to know that we are missed."

Bakura took Sagira's hand and brought her to the table. She could hardly complain for he had always done that while they were children. Malik always cut up her meat and poured her drinks. Her two brothers took care of her when she could not take care of herself. Sagira smiled as she sat down and heard Malik pouring her a drink. She decided this would be the best time to get Malik to go to the market.

"After our meal, Malik, would you mind going to the market? I have a few things that I will need you to get. I have the money so we do not really need to worry that much over that." Sagira asked with a small smile.

"Where did you get the money? I thought the rest of our gold went to getting what food and seeds we had." Bakura questioned while he sat down himself.

"Oh, it did. I was searching through the other houses and I must apologize the next time I pray. I took a bag of gold from a drawer. I decided that as long as the people were already gone, they would not mind helping someone who is still living here. I also believe that if they knew you, Bakura, they would not mind helping a child of their village." Sagira stated as her plate was handed back to her with her meat cut.

"I will go later, Sagira. Have Bakura write the list as I clean up after this meal. I was even given a little gold myself so perhaps I can buy a few animals to use for something." Malik said and Sagira could hear the shrug in his voice.

"That would be perfect, Malik. You are the best brother any woman could ask for." Sagira beamed and then reached out for a hand from each of her brothers. "I believe that Ra has graced me with brothers such as you. Malik is caring and strong and has a heart made from pure gold, he allows me to see even though he knows I am blind and I will never be cured from it. Bakura is always trying to protect me and even though he does things that are not always appropriate, he still does everything he can to help us survive. No matter what anyone calls either of you, you are my brothers." Sagira said in a loving voice as she squeezed each of their hands.

Bakura squeezed her hand back and withdrew his hand. He wished that she would stop thinking of him as a brother, but in the end that is what he is to her. Sagira never had a chance to understand feelings towards other men. Everyone was claimed to be of some relation to her in her old village. Bakura would have to teach her that he was not her brother and that it was alright to love him as a man.

Malik withdrew his hand slowly and began to eat. After eating, he would have to hurry with the dishes if he planned to go out with Bakura tonight. He would not tell Sagira for it would hurt her feelings to know that both of her brothers were thieves. It pained Malik to even think of himself steeling for what his parents would say. They always said that thievery was a horrible thing, which the person who stole from another knows what the other was going through, than perhaps they would not steal. Malik shook his head as he down the last of his wine and took his plate and cup to the basin to start washing them.

Bakura and Sagira began making the list of what was needed after they brought their dishes to Malik for washing. Gereh even helped by picking up his own bowl with his teeth and handing it up. Sagira laughed with Bakura told her what the tiger had done. They made the perfect picture of a small family and for that Malik was for once happy. Before he only felt truly happy when Sagira was happy but now he found that there was so much more to do than to just follow her around and keep a smile on her face. There was so much that his father had done and made Sagira happy at the same time. Malik did not think he would be able to do that now matter how long he had to perfect the ability.

Bakura stood from the table and placed the papyrus down next to Malik on the counter. "You should go immediately. I shall dry the dishes and put them away." Bakura stated quietly.

Malik turned to see that Sagira was already gone. When he looked out the window he could see her by the well with a basin of water and blankets and clothes. She was already busy at work. Malik smiled and nodded as he picked up a linen cloth and dried his hands quickly. "I shall return." Malik stated before heading out side to get his horse.

Set was on the move again. More villages had told him that there was no woman that fit his description present there. However, they had seen a blind woman traveling with two men towards a village that had been destroyed long ago. That was where Set was going now. Yafeu had agreed that they would not stop that night to put more distance between them and to get closer to their destination. Set could feel that he was close and it was starting to make his heart beat even faster. He urged his horse faster as the sun was swallowed.

Sagira moved to hang the blankets she had just washed and once she moved from the shade of the tree, she did not feel the sun anymore. Bakura had already told her he was leaving and she figured that Malik was not yet back. She moved towards the house after hanging the blankets and moved towards her room. She did not mind being alone at night for she had Gereh for protection. It was just that she worried for her brothers.

Sagira slept and had the same dream she had before. Actually the same dream that seemed to come for her every time she closed her sightless eyes to sleep. Each time she would have this dream, she felt as if it were her first time. She became to enjoy sleeping at night and she came to enjoy the company in her dreams.

Bakura watched as Malik had come up to the house. He was being quiet so Sagira would not hear him. Bakura help him put the animals in a pin behind a house far enough away for Sagira to not hear them as well. Bakura loaded his horse and got on before yelling to Sagira that he was leaving. The young woman waved from her station and he left with Malik hot on his heels.

They had made it into the desert and were waiting on the side of a beaten trail that most people took to go to the Great City. However, it was Malik who pointed out a cloud of sand that was headed their way. Bakura climbed back onto his horse quickly and Malik followed suit. Neither of them spoke a word as they rushed to where the sand was coming up. They waited a few yards away and noticed that the cloud had stopped and a fire was being lit. Malik turned to his older brother.

"Should we go?" Malik whispered.

"Yes, they should have been coming from either the market or the Great City. We could get a nice amount of gold from them." Bakura nodded as he moved closer to their victims fire.

Malik followed silently and when they got close enough to sneak up, they stopped their horses and dismounted. Bakura drew his sword and Malik still mimicked him. His heart was pounding and he thought of his parents as they moved towards the light of the fire. They stopped just before the glow of the fire would touch them even a little. Malik watched the two men by the fire eat their food and begin to ready themselves for bed. Bakura nodded to the older man and Malik nodded.

Malik snuck into the light of the fire and got closer to the older man. From here, Malik could tell that the man was a palace guard. He quickly slit the man's throat and moved back into the shadows as the younger man awoke with a start. Bakura nodded towards Malik once more and they both moved from the shadows so the younger man could see them.

Set heard Yafeu's gurgled scream and jolted out of his sleep. He hurried to the guards' side to see that his throat had been slit. They had not even been asleep for that long before they were struck! Set quickly drew his sword as two men stepped from the shadows. He narrowed his eyes as he readied himself for a fight. However, the sand haired man began to speak.

"He's a priest in the palace. Why would he be this far out in the desert without more than one guard?" the man asked.

"Perhaps he sent them back. Perhaps we should keep him alive to ransom him to get more money." The white haired man stated simply with a shrug.

Set narrowed his eyes even more as he understood what they were getting at. They were trying to see if it would be worth killing him or not! Set growled as he lunged forward. The white haired man laughed as he dodged and went to attack himself. However, it was the sand haired man that told him to stop.

"We should keep him. I am sure the Pharaoh will give a high price for him. He is a priest after all." The man said and Set growled once more.

"I will give you all the gold I have. All I wish to do is be on my way." Set said.

Set had known that they shouldn't have stopped, but the horses had needed to rest and they needed to eat. Set gripped his sword even tighter as the white haired man laughed. The laugh was evil and dark; it caused a shiver to run up Set's spine. "Very well, Malik. We'll keep him." The white haired man stated with humor in his voice.

Set was about to block the blow the sand haired man was sending his way but he was too slow. The hilt of the sword hit him in the head, and he went down.

Sagira jolted awake when she heard the crow of a rooster. She rubbed her eyes as she moved her feet to the floor. Perhaps Malik had made it back after she went to sleep and she hadn't heard him. Sagira moved to get ready for her day. She opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and felt around at the fabrics. She pulled out what she knew was a blue tunic from Greece and slipped into it. Malik had told her what it looked like while she felt it. It was of simple design and it was very comfortable. This was only the second time she had worn it. Sagira pulled her hair back and held it in place with a small comb that was made by the sea. She walked from her room with bare feet and Gereh at her side. She started to get things ready for their morning meal when another door opened.

"Good morning, Sagira." Malik stated in a cheery voice as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Malik. I am glad to know that you got back safely. Where have you put the animals?" Sagira questioned carefully as she cut pieces of bread from the loaf.

"I put the goat in a pen behind the third house down from us on the left. The chickens are in the fifth house down from us on the right. The rest of our food is in the cabinets." Malik responded as he took his bread and headed towards the door.

"Are you going to the Nile already?" Sagira asked, a little hurt that she was being left alone so early.

"Yes, please forgive me, Sagira. I am actually going to water the plants and be back as quickly as I can. Bakura should sleep for a little while longer. That should give you time to fold the blankets and see if we have any eggs from the chickens yet. The goat shouldn't need milking as of yet, but I'll have Bakura look at it when he wakes." Malik stated simply before he was gone.

Sagira leaned against their wooden table and let out a sigh. Gereh moved close to her and rubbed his head against her leg. Sagira smiled softly as she petted the tiger softly. There was no reason to fret. Malik was just as stressed as she was. They never really had to run a house and farm by themselves. This would be the first actually. She moved carefully out of the house and to where she had hung the blankets. She started pulling them down, counting in her head as she went.

_One…two…three…four…_

Sagira cocked her head to the side. She knew she had hung up five blankets the previous night. There was no reason why there should only be four left. Sagira moved carefully back down and up the area she had hung the blankets. There was not another one to be found. Sagira shook her head and turned around to go back to the house. She still could not wrap her head around the fact that there were only four blankets left. Sagira smiled at herself. She had to be going crazy. That was the only way to explain why she was actually thinking that she had put five blankets up while getting only four down.

Sagira carefully began folding the blankets after she beat all the sand from them. She put them away in another trunk in a spare room. Once she was finished and had come back out, she heard someone in the kitchen. She listened for a moment before realizing that it was Bakura. She came out with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Bakura. I hope that your night went well." She stated softly before moving to cut into the loaf of bread to get some for him.

"I've already gotten the rest of the bread, Sagira." Bakura smirked as he watched her reach for the knife.

"That cannot be unless you have half the loaf in your hand." Sagira laughed as she spun around, replacing the knife on the counter as she did so.

"No…there was only one piece left." Bakura stated, his voice holding worry and concern.

"That cannot be!" Sagira exclaimed as she whirled around once more while she searched the counter with her hands. "This cannot be happening to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura questioned as he stood from the table and put his hands on her arms to keep her still.

"I hung five blankets outside to dry last night. I brought only four in this morning. I believed that it was just me miscounting. Now, I know there was half a loaf of bread left on the counter. You say that there is only one slice left. Gereh was even with me outside so I know he did not take it!" Sagira took in a shaky breath and she turned and buried her face into Bakura's chest. "What is happening to me?"

Bakura wrapped his arms around Sagira before speaking. "There is nothing wrong with you. I would suggest a cup of tea or wine. I am sure that it was just Malik was hungrier than he let on this morning and took the bread. Also, perhaps he was planning on sitting next to the Nile and wanted to have something dry under him so he took the blanket."

Sagira nodded as she stopped shaking. She made no move to leave the enclosure of Bakura's arms and sighed softly. "I have thought of what you said while you were injured. You had said that none of us have any blood relations to us. However, you also made that comment that since I did not know of my parents that they could have been in this village as well. Why do you think that we may not be actual relations then?" Sagira questioned softly, turning her head to face to the side.

"You look nothing like me so I could not be related to you. Besides, I knew everyone who was related to me in this village. No one had a daughter." Bakura smiled softly as he looked down at the top of Sagira's head. He did not want to release her. His arms tightened around him and she looked up with wide eyes. They were fearful of what he may be doing and as such she tried to move away from him. "Not yet, Sagira. I will not hurt you." Bakura whispered as he leaned down.

Sagira shook her head. "No, Bakura. I could not. It would be wrong. Perhaps we are not related but in my heart you are still my brother." Sagira explained as she broke his grip and hurried to the table to start moving dishes towards the sink.

Bakura felt a stab in his heart but nodded anyway. "Forgive me, then, Sagira. I did not mean to put you in a tough position." Bakura smirked softly as he moved towards the door. "I am going to check on Malik."

Set opened his eyes to the sand haired man kneeling in front of him. The man actually looked upset for what was happening before him. Set felt his eyes narrow as he moved to sit up. However, when he did manage to get in a sitting position he noticed that a blanket fell off him. He looked at the blanket and then back to the man. "You did this?" Set questioned, looking towards the blanket once more.

"Yes. I did not want you to freeze during the night. I have also brought you some bread and wine. I am sorry it isn't more. My sister would have noticed." The man smiled sadly at the mention of his sister.

"Your sister? Would she be blind and have a tiger?" Set questioned carefully.

The man nodded quickly with wide eyes. "How did you know of Sagira?"

"Sagira? Her name is Sagira?" Set smiled widely as he closed his eyes. "I know of Sagira from a dream. That dream is why I have come in search of her. She told me something and I had to find her. Also, she was the child that made the old king-"

"Promise her help if she came to the palace. Yes, I know. Sagira still gets her way against strong men." The man laughed. "Forgive me for hitting you. My brother, Bakura, he is the thief in the family. I tag along to make sure he doesn't get killed."

Set nodded his head casually. He understood. The man began to break off pieces of bread and began holding them out for Set to bite into. "Sorry I cannot let your hands free. I am sure you are already picturing tying me up in your place."

"Yes, I actually was." Set smirked as he swallowed his food. He could understand what the sand haired man was actually saying. He could also pity the poor man. He didn't wish to be doing this. He just wanted to protect his siblings. Set smiled at the man. "What is your name?"

"Malik." The man replied quietly as he lifted the cup to Set's lips.


	7. No Where Left to Turn

**Thank you, Sakamoto Akemi for your review! It means a lot! Also, thank yous go out of every one who reads my story. I am really have the ninety something of you guys actually like it. Thanks! **

**Alright, so this is a quick update and I'm not sure how this one will turn out. Please review and please be honest! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_No Where Left to Turn_

Sagira carefully made her way out of the house that night. Bakura had stayed home and Malik was asleep in his chair at the table. Sagira was worried about her brothers more than she was about what they were going to end up having to do. When she had gone to get the eggs from the chickens earlier in the evening and to feed them as well, she overheard Malik speaking to someone in one of the houses. She was now planning on finding out what her brothers have actually done last night.

Yes, Sagira knew that Malik was gone with Bakura. He spoke last night in his sleep. She also understood why Malik was doing what he was doing. He wanted to protect Bakura from danger, from the same thing that happened to him before. Sagira sighed as she closed her eyes tightly. She had made it past the house they kept the chickens in. She would have to go farther and check each house as she went. She wasn't expecting to hear anyone breathing or anyone talking.

Sagira opened a door and poked her head inside. "Hello?" She asked. There was no response so she went on. Sagira repeated her method of getting someone to answer. Five houses down from where she had began her search, someone actually answered her.

"Hello?" Sagira questioned as she stepped into the darkened house.

"Hello?" a male voice asked, cracked with what seemed to be pain and thirst.

Sagira gasped as she hurried forward. "Keep talking so I can find you. I have food and drink." Sagira commanded.

The voice did as he was told and began to babble. "I do not know exactly where I am. Malik would not tell me. He said that if I found out, Bakura would kill both of us. I would not endanger the life of the man that actually brought me nourishment and hated what he had to do to me."

Sagira smiled as she found the man and fell to her knees before him. "I am so sorry for what Bakura has done to you as well. I promise to help you out of here as soon as Bakura goes back out. For now, however, I have food." Sagira stated as she held up pieces of meat and left over pastries from dinner. "I also brought water. I thought that if someone was really in one of these houses, they would prefer that to wine." Sagira smiled brightly as she began picking pieces of the meat apart with her fingers.

"Can you eat yourself or are your hands tied?" Sagira questioned politely as she offered the food.

"My hands are tied. Your brothers were very careful to make sure I could not escape. However, Malik was kind enough to make to the ropes were not too tight." The man responded and Sagira smiled.

"Malik is always very gentle. I am shocked that he was even able to take you hostage. Here, eat this." Sagira lifted the piece of meat up and felt the man take it into his mouth.

"My name is Sagira." She said gently after she had finished feeding the man and had started giving him his water.

"I know. Malik told me about you. I have been in search of you, actually. My name is Set." The man responded just as gently and Sagira felt her heart leap.

"You are Set? Are your eyes blue by chance?" Sagira questioned and then felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Yes, they are. My mother used to call them sapphires." Set chuckled lightly.

"I have dreamed of you." Sagira whispered as she gave him another drink. She would have to hurry back soon or she would be in trouble, more than she ever had been in before.

"I have dreamed of you as well." Set returned and Sagira could hear the warmth of a smile in his voice.

She allowed him to finish his water and then stood. "Are you warm enough?" She questioned.

"Malik had brought me a blanket but I cannot reach it from where it fell." Set replied as he tried to shift again.

"Where is it?" Sagira questioned as she knelt back down and felt around on the dirt floor for the fabric of her missing blanket.

"A little to your left." Set said and Sagira found it.

She stood up with the blanket and shook it out before placing it over Set carefully making sure that she had him covered perfectly. Sagira then took a step back and looked down at him in despair. "I promise to free you from here as soon as I can. I do not know when Bakura will leave again." Sagira stated calmly as she turned.

"I shall wait for the day, Sagira, and then I shall take you to the palace." Set returned.

"I would like that, Set. Thank you." Sagira turned slowly to smile at him before she left the house quietly and hurried back to her home.

Sagira awoke slowly the next morning. She could hear Bakura yelling in the kitchen and she winced at the sound. Gereh was standing guard at her door. She strained to hear Bakura's exact words.

"You are not to feed that man, Malik! How many times must I tell you?" Bakura was screaming at the top of his voice.

"I did not feed him last night, Bakura. I do not know where the pastries went. Perhaps Gereh got hungry in the middle of the night." Malik responded and Sagira could hear the shrug in his answer.

"If that tiger got hungry it would have eaten Sagira!" Bakura yelled out and the contact of skin on skin caused Sagira to jump from her bed and Gereh to lunge out the door.

"Do not hit my brother!" Sagira screamed as she ran from her room.

Gereh was parked in front of her, not letting her get any closer to Bakura. She knew that she was out of arms reach and Bakura knew that if he were to take one step closer that tiger would take off his arm. Malik took an intake of breath and seemed to stand up from where he had fallen. Sagira moved carefully around her tiger and towards her fallen brother. She reached up to find his wound, but Malik moved her hand away. "I'm fine, Little One." Malik whispered.

It had been so long since Sagira had been called that and it caused her heart to leap into her throat before she turned back towards Bakura. She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists. "Our parents were nothing but kind to you, Bakura, and this is how you repay them? You hit their son and steal from people that have worked all their lives to get to where they are now? How does that make you feel when you look at yourself in the looking glass?" Sagira whispered at him, her anger clear on her face.

"You know that there is no reason to play strong, Sagira. You do not care for Malik. He is weak and you always come to his defense. You need someone that is strong and can take care of you." Bakura replied and the smugness in his voice made Sagira want to become violently sick.

"No, Bakura. I want someone who will take care of me but also someone who can love me. You cannot love and I see that now. I may not have eyes to see you but I can tell that your heart can never beat for a woman. Your heart can only beat for gold and finery." Sagira whispered sadly, her anger gone and pity for her oldest brother saturating her face.

"That is not true!" Bakura yelled once again and took a step towards the young woman.

Gereh moved quickly to move Sagira from her place. The blind woman and Malik were pushed back towards the door. Gereh stood growling at Bakura, the lowlife thief. Bakura did not care to be stopped in his vendetta by some jungle cat and drew a sword. Sagira gasped as she ran forward and quickly put herself in front of the blow. She closed her eyes as she buried her face into her tiger's fur. However, she never felt the pain of the sword biting through her skin. She did, in fact, hear the sound of metal clashing. Gereh quickly pulled her onto his back and moved towards the door. Sagira tried to get her tiger to stop or to roll off of his back, but Gereh would not have it. He continued to quickly move towards the exit and out to the desert.

Set moved quickly when he heard yelling. Sagira did not realize it but she had left the cup she had given him water in. When she had left he had begun trying to break it. Once that method was finished and successful, Set began to pick at his ties. Set was able to free himself and moved out of the house and back into the desert. He was not going to leave Sagira here, but he had to get far away from the village.

Set had been watching the village and when he heard Sagira yelling for her tiger to stop, he began to move quickly towards the sounds. He had found a sword in another house on his way, the moon glinting off the metal. He was pleased that he at least had that. He would need to find his staff when he returned and dispatched of Bakura. Set walked carefully towards where the tiger was taking Sagira. When the tiger saw him, however, it made a quick turn in his direction.

Set knelt down to bring Sagira from the tiger's back when they had finally met. "Are you alright?" Set questioned as he saw the tears fall from her eyes and she shook her head.

"No, Malik is fighting Bakura. They are going to kill each other." Sagira sobbed.

Set looked up to see the village. He was shocked that there was fire engulfing the houses. Set replaced the young woman next to her tiger and grabbed up his sword. "I will go and stop their fight." Set stated before running off towards the burning village.

He could feel the heat on his skin before he even entered the village. He could not understand how the village was engulfed so quickly. It was almost as if Sagira's tears had caused it, but he knew that was hardly the case. Sagira could not have controlled this fire that was now threatening to kill her brothers. Set grimaced as a flame licked his bare arm. He moved quicker towards the house he had last known Malik to be. Set pushed through the door and saw Malik and Bakura both on the ground with the flames starting to come towards them.

Set grabbed them both and pulled them out of the house and towards the desert that could be seen from their front door. Set finally made it to safety with his charges and fell to the ground coughing. The smoke had affected him far more then he had previously thought it would. Not to mention he felt as if he had many burns covering his entire body. Set moved to look at the two men beside him. Bakura was beginning to stir.

Set stood quickly and held his sword at the ready. Bakura jumped up when he realized that his prisoner had escaped and charged him down. Set moved quickly out of the way of Bakura's fists and slashed his sword. Bakura was able to dodge it, but it sliced his cheek perfectly. Set watched as the thief circled him and then pulled out a dagger. Set felt himself growl as he set his teeth and began to circle the white haired man.

Bakura lunged at Set and the priest was able to parry the blow quickly. Set realized that with that dagger Bakura would have to come closer to him. That would help Set out in the long run. Set smirked as he realized this and was about to attack when Bakura lunged once more. Set was ready to block the blow when Bakura quickly changed directions and kicked him in the side. Set gasped in pain as he felt a rib crack and fell to one knee. Bakura leered over him as he brought up his dagger once more. Set was just able to stop the blow and saw that he cut Bakura's face once more. An X of blood dripped from his cheek as Bakura stepped backwards away from the priest.

Set took in a careful breath and winced as the pain was overwhelming. He would have to get out of here before he wasn't able to protect Sagira in the desert. Set looked quickly at Malik who was still unconscious on the ground. Set cursed his luck to the gods and readied himself for his final attack. Bakura had given him an idea. Set lunged this time, hiding his pain in the back of his mind to worry about later. Bakura dropped low as to avoid the sure to be decapitating blow from Set's sword, but instead was kneed in the face.

Set fell to the ground on the other side of Bakura as the said man fell forward into the sand. Set breathed heavily, wincing at the pain in his side as he stood. Bakura would not wake until the morning. Set moved as carefully as he could back to where Sagira would be waiting for him when the sound of a horse stopped him. He looked to his left and saw a brown and white mare running from the flames and towards him. Set backed up to let the horse to pass, but instead she stopped before him. Set was not going to complain as he climbed onto the back of the animal and led her to where Sagira would be waiting.

Sagira's sobs had quieted now and she was astride Gereh's back when she heard a horse approach her. She cocked her head to the side as she listened carefully to the breathing of the horse and the footfalls it permeated. "Why do you have my horse?" Sagira questioned with a light smile on her face.

"Your horse found me." Set returned with a smile as he moved to catch hold of Sagira.

Gereh moved Sagira away from Set's reach and growled lowly. Sagira only chuckled as she patted the tiger's head. "He is protective of me. He allows no one to touch me until he gets to know them. He is more protective of what happened in the village now I am supposing." Sagira whispered quietly. "I hear the fire. Are Malik and Bakura alright?"

Set was shocked to know that she still cared for Bakura after what he had done to her and her family. However, Set nodded his head and spoke his affirmative. "They are both unconscious at the moment. Nothing should harm them this close to a fire." Set replied simply as he began to head towards the Golden City. "We must hurry though. I do not want anyone else to try to follow us. We must return to the palace quickly." Set spoke urgently as he began to ride away into the desert.

He was momentarily shocked to find that the tiger was keeping pace with a horses' gallop. However, he supposed the tiger would have to find a way to keep up with his mistress while she was on a horse. Set smiled to himself as he took his time to look at the pair. Sagira had already begun to doze off on the back of the white animal. She seemed to be unconcerned that there was a large animal that could harm her anywhere close to her. She also seemed unconcerned about the fact that she could fall off the animal with each stride it took. Set was actually surprised at how little Sagira seemed to be getting jostled. It was almost as if the tiger understood that he had a sleeping human upon his back and was trying to make it as easy for her as possible. Set smiled at the animal as he turned his eyes back towards the direction they were heading. "Thank you, Gereh, for protecting Sagira when I was unable." Set whispered to the tiger and the tiger returned with a small purr.

_

* * *

_**!REVIEW!**


	8. Time to Move

**Alright! Another chapter! Yays! Anyways, the normal thank you's go out to Sakamoto Akemi and Rachael Hyuuga for their kind reviews! I am really happy you two enjoy it so far! As a bigger thank you for you guys and your continous support of Sagira and myself I wish to dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, thank everyone for reading! I am really happy that you guys are actually reading! Review and let me know what you think of it! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Time to Move_

Sagira opened her eyes to the sounds of water rushing by. She groggily moved to sit up and felt cool vegetation under her fingers. Sagira looked confused for one moment before she remembered what had taken place the previous night. The young woman sighed as she reached out to her side and found what she was looking for. Gereh purred lightly at her touch and moved closer to keep her warm. Sagira smiled now as she turned her face this way and that, trying to find Set back. She could not hear his breath or his footfalls anywhere. Sagira cocked her head to the side as she tried harder. She could hear the horses and Gereh and a fire, but Set was gone it would seem.

A splash caused Sagira to jump and she shot her head quickly in the direction of the water. "Set?" She questioned with fear clear in her voice.

"I did not know you would be awake yet." Set's voice lingered lightly on the air as he walked towards the fire.

Sagira smiled softly as she pushed herself onto her knees and closed her eyes again. She could hear the river so she could tell that they were near the Nile. She could feel the grass beneath her so they must be on the bank of the Nile. She could hear the wind blowing through leaves so she could tell she was lying beneath a tree. Sagira smiled as she stood and walked carefully towards the fire. Once she began to feel its glow on her skin, she stopped and sat back down.

"I did not know that they taught their priests to catch fish." Sagira teased as she heard the scales being removed.

"The Pharaoh and I used to go down to the water when we were younger. We watched the fishermen. I must say that it is harder to do without a line." Set chuckled. He grunted as he tried to do something to the poor animal.

Sagira laughed as she moved closer to the young man and reached out for the fish. "Let me show you." Sagira stated with a light smile on her face.

"But you are blind. You may cut yourself." Set voice his concern and Sagira let out a laugh that sounded very much like the water dripping onto crystal.

"You sound like the old King now, Set. I have done this many times. I can also catch a fish without my eyes. It is a skill to be patient." Sagira returned as she took the fish from his limp hands and took the knife as well.

Sagira began to feel the fish and frowned lightly. Set did not do a very good job at getting the scales off. She felt around the fishes head and smiled. He could not get the head off either. Sagira began her work and soon had the fish cleaned and gutted. She held out the knife to Set and stood with the fish. "What were you going to cook it on?" Sagira questioned.

"Here, I can do that one." Set chuckled as he took the fish.

Soon the smell of cooking fish surrounded them and they each felt their stomachs growl. Sagira could not think clearly with the fact that the man from her dream was sitting next to her and her brothers were probably out looking for her. Sagira wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them up to her chest. She could feel Set's eyes on her as she kept her face turned towards the fire. She knew that Gereh was down by the water hunting for his own meal and as such she was now alone with Set. She felt Set move closer to her and as such she looked towards him. She could hear his sharp intake of breath so Sagira felt towards her face to see what caused it.

Sagira could not feel any tears or blood or anything that would cause him to gasp. However, she did notice that she could not make herself smile. It was her own fault, if she would have just kept her curiosity to herself and not have gone into that building to feed Set, she would be at home with her brothers still. She stopped her thoughts as she allowed a soft smile to escape her lips.

"Sagira, if you do not want to go to the palace with me, I can take you somewhere you will be safe." Set whispered as he brushed her hand with his fingers.

"I know you would, Set, but I must go to the palace. At least there I should be safe from Bakura." Sagira sighed as she allowed Set to take her hand and bring it to his lips.

Sagira felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she felt his lips touch her skin. They were soft and warm, everything that she remembered from her dream when they had touched her own lips. Sagira could feel a soft gasp escape her as she slowly withdrew her hand. She could now feel Set's eyes upon her face and the embarrassment that issued from them.

"Forgive me, Set. I was not expecting anything of this sort." Sagira smiled softly as she readjusted her position so she was once more sitting on her knees but facing Set this time.

"There is no reason to apologize, Sagira. I should not have done such a thing so soon after meeting you. I just could not help myself." Set started to get up but Sagira reached for his hand to keep him in place.

"Why were you coming to find me? What caused you to come in search of me?" Sagira questioned curiously as she cocked her head to the side.

Set explained to her the first time he had seen her as children and she smiled at the memory. She then listened as Set explained his own dream to her. Sagira was shocked to know that they had shared a dream and that in the dream they had both witnessed the same thing. However, Sagira was to have yet to hear that she loved Set come from her lips in her dream. Perhaps that was his own little part of his dream that was the reason he had come for her. Sagira smiled softly as she bowed her head when he had finished. She explained that she had had the same dream as he did but without the words spoken after their shared kiss.

Set was shocked to say the least. He fell back onto his bottom when Sagira admitted that they shared the same dream. He could not believe that this woman, this beautiful blind woman, had been able to see what he looked like in her dream when she could never have known who he was when she awoke. Set quieted his thoughts as he squeezed her hand that she had yet to take from his grasp after she had reached for him. He then clasped that hand within his other hand as knelt in front of her.

"I promise to you, Sagira, that you will not be harmed by anyone as long as I am alive. I shall allow no one to even think of hurting you." Set promised and his voice held all the determination that his face and heart could hold.

Sagira smiled at him and blushed once more as she finally removed her hand. "I thank you for your devotion, Set, but I must warn you that the others who have decided they would protect me either die or do horrible things as the outcome." Sagira returned, her smile never leaving her face.

Sagira took the fish from the fire and began to dole out pieces. She heard Gereh coming towards them. The tiger dropped to his stomach close to Sagira and began to lick his jaws. Sagira could not help but laugh at her tiger. She could tell by the way he purred that he had already eaten and he was full and ready for bed. Sagira handed Set some of the fish before she leaned her back against her tiger's side and began to eat her own portion. Every so often she would feed a piece to Gereh, who ate it pleasantly even though his stomach was already bulging from the two rabbits he had caught.

"If you want, Set, Gereh here can fetch us something for breakfast in the morning. He's very good at that actually. The only thing that Malik hated about Gereh doing that for us was that he would bring the animal back alive as to not be tempted into eating it himself." Sagira stated as if this was the most normal thing in the world to be said while eating dinner.

Set cocked his own head to the side with a small smile on his lips. "If you wish, Sagira. When we reach the palace I will be sure to have meat brought up for Gereh's payment in helping us." Set chuckled lightly, not in an offending way but as if he thought it truly funny to pay an animal for helping his mistress survive in the desert.

Gereh lifted his head and made a small sound that almost sounded like a house cat's mewing. Sagira patted his head affectionately and nodded. "I believe you would have a friend in Gereh if you did that, Set." Sagira smiled as she turned her face towards Set.

Bakura cursed as he stood from the sand, rubbing his head as he did so. Malik was sitting up as well not far from the white haired man. Bakura grabbed up his adopted younger brother and shook him. Bakura was still cursing every god he had ever heard of when Malik smacked him across the face.

"Will you just shut up for a minute? Where's Sagira?" Malik questioned once Bakura shoved him away.

"That damn priest probably took her hostage so we wouldn't go after him." Bakura growled as he turned to look at their village.

This site brought Bakura up short. He saw the charred remains of what had once been houses and pens to keep animals locked away. The animals that Malik had gotten just a few days before were walking around the charred ruins, as if someone had released them before they even started the fire. Bakura turned his wide brown eyes towards Malik who was looking at him with the same expression. Neither man remembered the fire. They both only remembered their worlds going black when Sagira left the house. Malik shook his head as he stared at the ground. He would not allow his sister to be harmed, but what if the priest wasn't going to harm her? What if he knew who she was and was taking her to the palace? Bakura broke through Malik's thoughts and started heading towards the charred remains as if he did not believe his own eyes.

"Bakura, there is nothing left. Sagira got out, I'm sure, and the animals are the only other living thing in there." Malik stated as he grabbed Bakura's arm.

"I grew up here, Malik. I saw as the Pharaoh destroyed everyone I ever loved. He didn't care if it was women or children or even men. I was the only one left alive because they didn't know where I was. Now, the Pharaoh has taken the last thing from me; my home and my love." Bakura growled low as he spun around.

Malik was too shocked to follow his brother as he grabbed two horses and led one over to Malik. The younger man had known what had happened in Bakura's village and he understood the fact of his home being burned to the ground. It was the fact that Malik was sure that when Bakura had mentioned his love that he was talking about Sagira. Malik gripped the reins and jumped onto his horse. As long as it was Bakura who had Sagira, Malik could be happy. As long as it was someone Malik knew he could get to and kill if they hurt the desert's Little One, Malik could be happy.

"Come, Malik, it is time to move." Bakura stated calmly as he began heading out into the desert with Malik following at his heels.


	9. The Thief King's Promise

**I wish to apologize for such a late update. Things have been CRAZY around here! Umm...College, friends afraid of me leaving them, family wanting to spend time with me before I leave, baby sitting, and working. Yeah, I know, doesn't sound exciting but it is the truth. lol I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Also, please do not miss the cap text below my thank you's section here. It is very important!**

**I wish to thank Akemi and taliaarox15 for their reviews! Also, I wish to thank everyone that has added me to their favorite stories lists, I would put you all down but there are way too many of you! lol Thank you so much. It means a great deal to me that all of you enjoy my story so much. *tears up* Thank you.**

**I WISH TO THANK AKEMI FOR KICKING MY BUTT IN GEAR! YOU HAVE BEEN A HUGE FAN OF THE STORY AND OF SET AND SAGIRA'S LOVE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUEING SUPPORT. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU ENJOY IT ENOUGH TO MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME TO GET WRITING. LOL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS AND ENCOURAGE MEANT. PLEASE CONTINUE TO ENLARGE MY EGO!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AKEMI FOR WHICH THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY WOULD NOT EVEN BE UP RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_A Thief King's Promise_

Sagira awoke early and sent Gereh to find breakfast. She was bringing the fire back to life when Set stirred from his own sleep. Sagira smiled at him and pushed a woven reed bowl over to him that she had put water in. Set gladly took the makeshift bowl and started to drink deeply. Gereh had come back and placed a rabbit in Sagira's lap. The animal tried to make an escape but Sagira grabbed at it and broke the animal's neck. She felt horrible for having to kill the defenseless creature and prayed silently that the animal did not have pain. She continued to clean the animal and Set moved closer to her to touched the hand that held the knife.

"I understand that you are perfectly capable of cleaning and cooking the rabbit, Sagira, but would you mind if I did it?" Set questioned and Sagira smiled as she handed him the knife and the animal.

Sagira proceeded to stand and walk towards the river, Gereh leading her as she made her way to the edge. She leaned down and splashed her face quickly and then began to cleanse her arms and feet. Gereh was lapping happily at the water and settled by her side. She could hear Set behind her preparing the rabbit and she smiled once again.

Set was a kind and caring man, of that she was certain. She remembered Malik telling her about the old king's party the day she was given the promise. Malik had said that there were two young boys. One of them had been the king's son, Atem, and the other had to be Set, the son of a priest. Malik had described them both as being uncomfortable with the king and seemed to be edging towards the boat they had come from. However, Malik had also stated that he believed she had an effect on the two boys for they were watching her intently before the king had asked for her to come and see him. Sagira felt herself blush at the thought that even as children she had captured Set's interest.

"Oh, Gereh, I feel horrible." Sagira whispered as she leaned to the side to rest once more on her large tiger. "I wish I could hear Malik's voice once again telling me what things look like. He always had a very vivid imagination when it came to describing things so I could picture it in my own mind."

Gereh made a slight noise in the back of his throat and shifted lightly to lick at Sagira's face. Sagira giggled and pushed the tiger away from her as she stood. Sagira walked carefully back over to the fire and sat down. She could smell the rabbit cooking and her stomach rumbled. She placed a hand over her stomach and blushed crimson. She was sure it was loud enough for Set to have heard it, for he chuckled at her. Sagira stuck her tongue out from where the chuckle had come from and settled back and rested against her arms. She was content even though she missed her brother terribly; it was just the way life was.

"Did you know that Malik was planning on bringing me to the palace when we left home?" Sagira questioned in a calm voice, as if distracted as she was turned towards the sky.

"No. He mentioned the promise the old king had made to you, but nothing about why you were in that village instead of at your old home." Set replied as he began to tear off meat from the rabbit to take to Sagira.

"That promise is the reason for him wanting to take me to the palace. He believed that the old king would have made his son, our new king, take the promise onto his shoulders as well. I can only hope that it is true. I hope that I will not be turned away when I reach the palace, for if I am-"

"You will not be turned away, Sagira." Set interrupted quickly as he came to kneel before her. "I have already told Pharaoh Atem, my cousin, that I was going to find you. He told me that he would have your rooms ready and you would be welcome there as if you were a princess."

Sagira sat up and her blind eyes were wide. She could not understand why the new king would take on the promise of the old. Did they not try to do things differently from how their father's had done them? Sagira shook her head with a small smile. "Malik knew that I would be welcomed then. He must have known that the Pharaoh Atem would never be able to turn me away." Sagira sighed as she smiled brightly at Set.

Set beamed back, even though she could not see, and gazed at her face hungrily. He could understand why no man could deny her a thing. She was truly a beautiful creature. Even though her grey eyes were blind, they seemed to be able to see everything around her. They were large and bright with her smile and surrounded by lustrous dark lashes that when her eyes closed brushed her cheeks bones softly. Her nose was small and slender with freckles running over the bridge as if mud had just been flicked at her face. Her mouth was full and rose red, kissable even. It was this mouth that Set had to tear his eyes away from or else he may just see how kissable they really were. Her skin was flawless, save for her light freckling on her face, and pale. Her blond hair fell like falling water down her back and over her shoulders. Her body was slim and firm under her dress. She was petite in every way, small and beautiful like a goddess. Set now understood why Manu had been so protective of his daughter. She could have the entire world eating from the palm of her head with a simple smile or tear sliding down her perfect cheek.

Set realized that he had been staring for a long time and also realized that Sagira seemed to feel his gaze for she had a light pinkish tint to her cheeks and looked down at her hands. Set cleared his throat and held out a piece of cloth with roasted rabbit pieces and moved away. Sagira took the rabbit and began to eat it quietly. They would need to move from here before someone found them.

Sagira could hear Set moving around carefully by the fire and heard him eating a few pieces of the rabbit as he was packing up their few belongings. She was also listening to the desert around them. It almost seemed as if there was something coming; something that she did not want to know or some evil that would try to take her away from where she really wanted to be.

Sagira felt shock fill her mind as she thought back to what she had been thinking. Did she really want to be with Set more than her brothers? Was that why she didn't want her brothers to find her? Or was the real reason that she wanted to go to the palace from the beginning at now she was going? Sagira began feeding Gereh the rest of her rabbit. She had hardly even eaten three pieces; she just could not allow herself to eat anymore for her thoughts and feelings.

Set noticed that she wasn't eating but did not push it. He decided that it would be best to leave her alone after their little talk and continued to pack up their things. He removed the rabbit from the spick and moved towards Gereh with it. The tiger ate it happily as Set put out their fire and went to get their horses. They would be off soon.

Bakura and Malik moved through the night and continued on when morning came. They felt as if it was time for them to have come across their sister by now. They felt as if she were close to them, so _close_. Bakura growled low as he rode hard. He had already stopped to gather other men, men that he had found in the desert when he had stole by himself. He had never allowed for Malik to meet the men he had become king of, not until now. Bakura knew that his brother felt uncomfortable around all of the thieves, but he was one now too. No matter when Malik believed himself to be, he had stolen right beside Bakura and he could be imprisoned for it as the rest of them could.

Malik watched the desert carefully. He knew that his sister would be by the river and he felt as if they were going in the opposite direction of where Sagira would be. However, if Set had actually taken Sagira hostage for them kidnapping him, perhaps he would be out in the desert. Malik was watching everywhere when a line of trees popped up in front of them. Malik felt his heart skip. They had been heading towards the Nile to begin with! Malik felt joy bloom in his chest as he pictured his sweet sister's face in his mind. Her grey eyes would look upon them with love and not fear, her blond hair would be blowing behind her from the river breeze, she would be smiling at them and running to their arms. Malik would tell her that he had found the perfect husband for her in Bakura and that they were to wed. Malik felt his joy fade then.

After meeting the other thieves that Bakura had taken control over, he was beginning to regret his silent decision to have Sagira marry Bakura. Malik did not think that Sagira would agree, she would never agree! Sagira did not love Bakura the way he loved her. She could never feel comfortable calling him 'husband' or in his bed with his arms around her waist. Malik ground his teeth together. No, Sagira would not be forced to marry Bakura. Malik would allow her to choose.

Malik also decided in that moment that whichever direction Sagira wanted to take, if it be Bakura's arms or the warmth of the palace, he would go with her. Malik could not handle being away from his sister. It hurt him deeply to not know if she was safe or not. The sand haired man shuddered with the thought of Sagira shivering in the cold night with only Gereh for comfort. However, if what the priest had said when Malik had brought him food and water, then perhaps Sagira was happy at the moment. Malik could only hope it was the latter.

Sagira looked up quickly as she sat on her horse. She gasped as she felt the vibrations through her horse and turned her head to find Set. She could hear him pulling out his own sword. Perhaps he could see the dust the group of horses coming towards them created. Perhaps he could hear them as well. Sagira moved her horse to stand behind Set a little ways and heard Gereh growl from her side. She began to pet her horse to calm her. Ain was fidgety. She never did like fighting and the mare knew it was coming.

Sagira heard the group of horses coming closer and listened for the human breaths she was sure would be there. However, before she could even figure out how many men were there, she heard a voice she had thought was gone forever.

"I would like to have Sagira back, priest." Bakura growled as he jumped from his horse's back.

Set spread his legs and held onto his sword for dear life. He was thankful that he had been trained in the art of the sword. He could protect himself and Sagira if the need be. He would never hand her over to this man again. He was taking her someplace where she deserved to be, someplace that the people would treat her with respect and she would be able to rest. Set growled low in his throat as Bakura laughed.

"You cannot expect to fight me and my thieves, priest. It would be foolish of you to even think you can defeat us." Bakura's laugh was cruel and caused Sagira to cringe away from him.

Gereh stepped up to Set's side and growled low once more. He would allow nothing to happen to Sagira as well, and she felt fear for the priest and tiger. She closed her blind eyes and moved her horse back even further so she would not have to be any closer to the fight that she knew was about to happen.

"Bakura!" Malik exclaimed as he too jumped from his horse and moved to stand beside his brother. "Do not fight him. If you fight him, Sagira will never wish to leave us. She will feel as if she has to heal him. You know that as well as I do."

"What do you propose, Malik?" Bakura questioned in a bored tone that Malik knew he had already made up his mind to kill Set.

"I propose that we allow her to choose the path she wishes to take. If she chooses to return with us, she will be married to you. However, if she chooses to go with Set to the palace, I will go with her and you will leave her alone for the rest of her life." Malik stated, his head high as he walked in between the fight that would happen no matter what Sagira chose.

"Let her choose me then." Bakura snarled as he turned his eyes upon Sagira, the beauty upon the horse.

Malik also turned his eyes to his sister, but the priest did not. Set did not know if this was a trick or not. Gereh whimpered lightly and moved back to stand behind Sagira as if he knew something was going to happen to her. Sagira shook her head with tears catching on her lashes. However, she held back her tears and opened her eyes to look over the men before her. She could hear their breathing now and knew that if Bakura attacked with his men, Set would come away injured or dead and she would be taken back with Bakura. However, if Set would be able to duel only Bakura, perhaps there would be a way for Set to win and take her to the palace as he had promised. Sagira took a breath and as she exhaled she gave her answer in a whisper that traveled over the quiet by the river.

"I wish to go to the palace."

Bakura's angered roar reached her ears and she could hear him charging at Set. Ain reared backwards and Sagira toppled from the horse's back. The mare ran off into the desert and Gereh was there to catch Sagira on his back. She closed her eyes into his fur as he growled low warnings at the people she knew were trying to reach her.

Malik rushed through the fighting to stand guard over his sister. She had made her choice and he would stick by her throughout this entire ordeal. He would make sure that Bakura did not follow her or harm her. He watched as Bakura sliced through the air at Set while he was trying to fight off to others.

Set had five men surrounding him, including Bakura. He knew that the other three were surrounding Malik and Gereh who were protecting Sagira. He would have to protect himself for Sagira was the main priority. Set growled as he avoided another jab from Bakura and moved in a circle. He had wounded one of the men already and he was losing more blood then anyone had thought. The man fell.

Sagira clenched her eyes shut, not allowing herself to cry, but her fear pushed through her veins with such intensity that it caused her to whimper. She could hear movement around her and felt Gereh stand. She knew that her tiger was about to protect her from the onslaught of thieves that would try to take her with them for Bakura. She curled in a ball, wishing for the fighting to stop.

In the palace there was a dark room that had only one candle inside that gave only a little light. There were no windows, no furnishings, and only one old wooden door that was closed and sealed so there was no light able to be penetrated through it. In front of the flame of the candle, a woman kneeled with her hands cupped around a golden necklace with the Eye of Ra on it. Her eyes were closed and her tanned skin seemed to moved slightly from the flickering of the candle. Her dark hair moved dangerously close to the flame of the candle, but it never caught fire. This woman was watching the battle that was going on in the desert by the Nile River. She could feel the fear of the blind woman that was curled in the sand, the pain of the brother of the woman, the anguish of the High Priest, and the rage of the Thief King for being rejected. The woman in the dark room could already see the outcome and her eyes snapped open with a gasp sounding from her lips.

Her gasp echoed back to her as she stood quickly from her kneeling position and the movement caused the candle to extinguish itself. She had to find the Pharaoh and quickly. Set needed help.

The fight continued on and it seemed as if the men who were after Sagira began to help Bakura and the others to bring down Set. The priest was panting heavily and favoring his right leg. His left arm was also in pain and blood dripped from his fingertips from the wound that had been given to him. He knew that he would not be able to survive the onslaught any longer. There was no way he could. Bakura had his own wounds, but they were small scratches. His men were wounded heavily, unconscious, dead, or still fighting with gashes and heavy bleeding. Set knew that Malik was watching the few men that were still around him, Gereh, and Sagira.

Set stood ready for the next attack, but it didn't come. He glared at Bakura, but kept his senses open to the fact the others could attack him at any time. Bakura was watching him and panting heavily. The Thief King smirked arrogantly and moved to lock blades with Set once again. It was now time for their fight to begin.

Sagira stood quickly as she heard the clashing of blades and moved carefully to stand next to Malik. She knew what she had to do. Sagira moved towards the sounds of the fight, but her brother grabbed her arm. "No, Sagira!" Malik yelled, yanking her back and behind him.

"Malik, I can stop this fighting. I know what to do, I think." Sagira smiled as she touched her brother's arm softly.

Malik hesitated under her hand for a moment, but allowed her to move closer to the fighting. Gereh was shadowing her movements and growled at anyone who came close. There were five men dead because of that tiger. Malik knew she would be safe so he began to slay other men that his brother had brought with them.

Sagira moved carefully towards the fighting and heard Gereh roar loudly to get attention. Most of the fighting stopped at his war, but the two men in front of Sagira continued to go at each other's throats. Sagira took one step closer and took in a deep breath.

"STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled.

Sagira's usually soft voice rang loudly over the small area near the river and every one turned to look at her. Bakura's mouth was hanging open since he had never heard her yell and Set's eyes were wide for he never knew such a loud noise could come from her. She breathed heavily after letting all of her air out for that one single scream.

"You must stop fighting, the both of you. Please, Bakura. There is no reason for you to attack us. Malik gave you a proposition that you could have refused, but you did not. You believed that my love for my family would over power the feeling of right that I know will greet me from going to the palace. I do not need to make our Pharaoh wait any longer to fulfill the promise that was given to me. Bakura, my brother, you have done so much for me, but at what cost? Please, Bakura, listen to me. Some of your men are dead, others injured. Take them to get help, Bakura. Show the gods that there are still emotions in your heart." Sagira whispered in the now quiet battle ground.

Bakura growled and the sound truly frightened Sagira. "I will never back down from this fight. You will be mine, Sagira, and no one else will have you. Do you understand?"

"No, Bakura, I do not. I have told you before that the love I hold in my heart for you is only of a sister and brother closer to each other than anyone else in the world. Why can you not understand that? Why must you delude yourself?" Sagira questioned, her eyes becoming hard.

"I do not delude myself, Sagira. It is you who are deluded!" Bakura yelled now, his cheeks flushing in his rage. "This _pharaoh_ that you worship as if he was a god, killed my family! He killed everyone I have ever loved and he will pay for that! He will not have the one woman that I love! He will not steal that happiness from me!"

Sagira shook her head as her eyes saddened. She could not stay angry at Bakura, no matter what he has done or even if he does deserve her anger. He is still a child at heart no matter what his age tells the world. He cannot realize that this entire world only needs to be kinder to each other. The anger needs to die and the pride needs to falter. Sagira smiled sadly at Bakura and she heard his growl once more.

"Sagira, you will not leave me again." Bakura stated calmly.

"No, Bakura, I will never leave you for you are my brother. I could never leave you even in death for you will always be a part of me. However, I must go to the palace with Set. I must let the Pharaoh actually allow himself to rest. I will not force him to await my arrival any longer, Bakura." Sagira stated softly as she stepped back.

As soon as the words left her mouth, a large barge stopped next to them on the river. Set grabbed her hand and ran with her to the barge which was lowering a ramp. Bakura was screaming after them. Sagira heard Malik and Gereh running after them. She clutched onto Set's hand as they made it to the deck of the barge. She turned her head to where Bakura was still standing and yelling a threat.

"I WILL HAVE SAGIRA BACK AND SHE WILL BE MINE, PRIEST! DO NOT THINK I WILL LET YOU LIVE!"

* * *

**Review please! It keeps me going!**


	10. The Old King's Promise

**Hey, I wish to apologize for the late update. lol I have no excuse this time. I wish to thank everyone for their reviews and making me a fave author and putting my story on their alerts. Sorry for not naming names at the moment, but I am short on time. My power is about to go off I think. lol I love storms at times. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I KNOW THAT RIGHT HERE IT PREVIOUSLY SAID THAT THIS WAS THE END OF SECTION ONE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD START SECTION TWO! THAT IS FALSE! THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF SECTION TWO WHILE THE LAST ONE WAS THE END OF SECTION ONE. FORGIVE ME, MY DEAREST READERS!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_The Old King's Promise_

Sagira relaxed upon the deck of the barge that had come to get them. She knew that Malik and Gereh were near her, looking out over the lands and villages that they passed, she also knew that Set was talking with the other priests below deck. She smiled as she closed her grey eyes and allowed the wind to comb through her hair. It was such a lovely time to be on the river. The sun was setting; Sagira could feel the last rays trying to warm her face. She was really very happy for the first time in her life. Sagira turned from the rail as she heard someone approach behind her. She allowed a smile to grace her face as she felt Set take her hand into his.

"Come, Sagira. The other priests wish to meet you." Set said soothingly as he placed a hand to her lower back and led her away from the railing.

Sagira allowed the hand that was not still being held in Set's to fall to her side where Gereh had come quickly. Her slender hand touched the tiger's white head and stayed there for balance. Gereh moved with the two humans as if he were one of them as well. Sagira could hear others move out of the way of the tiger and she smiled softly as she stroked Gereh's head lightly. How foolish they were to believe that Gereh would actually harm them. Sagira fought herself to keep from laughing out loud.

"Can you tell me the names of the people I am getting ready to meet?" Sagira questioned in a low voice as they began to go below deck.

"They are the Pharaoh's priests. My father is among them and his name is Akenaden. There is also Mahaado, Isis, Shada, and Karim." Set responded in a low voice as well.

Sagira nodded, she would remember their names and keep in mind their positions while she was just a commoner. Sagira held her head high as Set opened a door and allowed her to enter before him. Gereh was still beside her and once she stopped to see where all of the breathing was coming from, Gereh sat beside her.

"This is the woman that has taken you away from your duties as High Priest?" A man said with a cold voice that caused a shiver to run up Sagira's spine.

"Yes, Father. This is the woman that spoke to me in my dreams." Set responded as he once again came up to Sagira's side.

She felt only slightly better. What if the other priests did not wish to take her on to the palace? What if they just left her in a village after everything that Set had went through to get her here? Sagira felt her heart turn cold as Gereh licked her palm.

"Well, I can see why you went and got her, Set." A woman spoke now and her voice was wise and soothing. She had to be Isis.

Sagira smiled and felt her cheeks redden as she bowed her head. There is much more about each of these people than she had first thought. Sagira felt as if she had nothing to worry about. They would not leave her stranded in the desert.

"Look at her clothes." Another man spoke and Sagira had a feeling that this was Mahaado. "Isis, could you possibly find her some new clothes in storage? I feel as if she could do with a bath as well." Mahaado seemed to realize that his words could taken as an insult and took steps closer to Sagira who smiled.

"I understand, My Priest. I know that I must look horrid and that my tunic is probably dirty and torn."  
Sagira stated in her clear and soft voice that caused each of the priests before her to quiet.

Isis laughed merrily as she strode up to Sagira and took her hand. "Come, dear. We shall find you new clothes while Set has someone prepare a meal for you. I am sure you could do with some food."

Sagira smiled and felt Set squeeze her other hand before releasing it. Sagira allowed Isis to move her from the room with Gereh by her side. The Little One continued to move carefully through the ship. She had come to the conclusion that she enjoyed the solid land more than a boat. Sagira felt Isis stop before she ran into her and looked up curiously.

"Could you possibly have your tiger stand down? He is growling at this door." Isis stated calmly and Sagira cocked her head to the side.

"Gereh, come here." Sagira stated and the tiger did not respond. She turned her head to Isis curiously. "What is in that room?"

"Stone tablets with Shadow Monsters on them." Isis responded without a pause as she stepped closer to the door.

Sagira could not understand why Gereh would be growling at stones. It seemed very strange. However, when Sagira took another step towards the door, Gereh lunged at her and knocked her down. Sagira felt the surprised yelp leave her mouth as running feet vibrated the entire barge. She could hear many people ask what happened and then she heard a chain.

"Do not chain my pet!" Sagira exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the animal's neck. "He was protecting me from something in that room." Sagira elaborated as she felt Set's hand on her back.

"Nothing in that room can hurt you, Sagira. Gereh is probably just feeling the magic." Set stated calmly before he helped her to stand.

"Perhaps it is the magic that has caused Gereh to become upset. He is not used to it." Sagira whispered as she pulled the tiger away from the men with the chains. "Will you please tell them to leave him alone?" Sagira pleaded, turning her face up to look at Set.

"Yes, everyone stand down. The tiger is not going to harm anyone unless you try to harm Sagira." Set spoke as he looked out at the people surrounding them.

Set watched as the guards lowered their chains and began to walk away. However, Akenaden did not leave with the other priests that had left shortly after the guards. Set watched his father examine the door and then look at the tiger. He could not put his finger on it, but he began to feel a strong hatred for his father. Set took Sagira's arm in his and began to lead her away, Gereh following closely at their side.

"Your father frightens me, Set." Sagira whispered as they moved down the corridors.

"I understand. My father is not the most kind of men. He was around during the reign of the old king." Set returned carefully as he opened the door to the storage rooms and brought Sagira into it.

"Gereh is not safe around your father. I felt something rolling off of him in waves. Perhaps I am imagining it, but I do not believe so. Gereh knows that something is wrong in the room and he does not believe I am safe by it. That is why he knocked me down." Sagira spoke carefully as she followed Set with her unseeing eyes.

"Perhaps there is something wrong in the room. I shall have some guards check it once we have finished in here." Set said as he turned his eyes to look at Sagira.

He knew that her clothes were ripped and dirty, that she was in need of a good bath. However, he could not bring his eyes away from her. She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Set moved carefully towards her and she smiled up at him when he stopped. Her hands were held out as if waiting for something and he remembered that he was supposed to be finding her clothes. Yet, he couldn't. Set allowed his hand to come up and let his fingers brush against her cheek lightly. Sagira lowered her hands and looked at him with a soft smile, seeming to blush beneath his fingers.

Set felt his stomach churn with nerves as he continued to look at her. He did not realize that he was even leaning his face to hers until he placed a hand behind her neck to lift her lips to his.

Sagira felt her heart flutter as Set's lips touched hers. She could not think of anything but the man before her. She pictured him in her dreams and imagined that his sapphire eyes were fluttering closed. She placed her hands upon his shoulders to steady herself as Set placed his arms around her waist to pull her close. She could hear Gereh moving towards the door as if to give them privacy, but she did not care at the moment. All she could think of was Set's arms around her, his lips on hers, and his body so close to her own. Sagira pulled back, her eyes closed because she could feel her lashes on her cheeks, and panted slightly with a blush.

It would seem that Set had not gotten his fill of her taste, however, for he quickly dove for her neck. As his kissed and nibbled on her neck she felt her head fall to the side to give him more room. She was now gripping around his shoulders to keep him close. She never wanted the fluttering in her stomach to stop or the erratic beating of her heart to slow. She gasped and moaned as Set continued his trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Yet, there was always an interruption.

"Sagira?" Malik's voice was asking from the corridor as the door began to open.

Set and Sagira began to part quickly and moved to opposite sides of the room. Set went back to working on finding her clothes and making sure to keep his eyes away from her. Sagira on the other hand and knelt down to pet Gereh while humming slightly to clear her mind. Malik entered the room with eye brows raised. He had the feeling he had just came in on a very intimate moment.

In the palace, Pharaoh Atem was sitting in his throne room awaiting his priests return with the woman who his father had made a promise. Atem knew that he had promised his father that he would fulfill his own promise to the girl. However, at the moment Atem was fearful of how the girl could affect him. He knew as a child that the girl who had melted the old king's heart was a powerful enemy if used in the wrong hands. Atem also knew that if the girl was here, there could be problems occurring.

Atem knew how much Set had admired the girl when they were children. However, now they were grown and both looking for the same thing if the girl had not already found it. Atem fidgeted with his Puzzle around his neck as he stood from his throne. There was really no need to be in this room. He would await the arrival of his priests and the woman in the gardens, somewhere that he could be alone for a while.

_Where do I find more information on a blind girl that can make the strongest men in the country fall to their knees and promise them whatever they wish? Would the Gods have the information I seek and if they do would they tell me? _Atem was thinking as he walked through the halls of his palace, ignoring for once the servants and guards that prostrated themselves before him. He could not seem to take his mind of the girl.

Yes, if Atem admitted it to himself, he had been infatuated with the girl when he had first laid eyes upon her. She was a beautiful child with her pale hair and her grey eyes. She was a fair child all in all. She held herself with the grace of a crowned princess and seemed to hold power in her fingertips. Perhaps it was the fact that she was doted upon in her village because she was blind, but perhaps it was also the fact that she was so beautiful that she was given everything and thought she held that power over people. Atem was truly frightened of how he would react when he finally did see her as a woman. Would he try to steal her from his cousin, his High Priest? Would he be able to control himself from the lust he was sure he would feel if she was as beautiful a woman as she was a child?

Pharaoh Atem shook his head as he stood in the middle of his garden. There was no reason to worry. He would not try to ruin his cousin's happiness. Atem strolled lazily through the gardens until a servant rushed to him to announce the arrival of the High Priest and the woman he had went to bring back. Atem smoothed out his clothes before returning to his throne room.

Once he entered and was seated, the doors were pushed open and Set was bringing a woman in on his arm with another man beside her. Atem felt a thrill of fear wrap around his heart. Had Set found the woman he had ended up caring for since childhood already happily married? The man was whispering low to the woman and she was smiling as she looked around. If Atem remembered correctly, the woman was blind. Set stopped before him with the woman who finally turned her grey eyes on him.

Atem was shocked at how beautiful she looked. The woman's grey eyes highlighted her high cheekbones and perfect complexion. Her fair blond hair fell around her face casually as if she truly didn't care. The kohl that had been placed around her eyes seemed to draw more attention to them and the lavender colored tunic she wore fell perfectly from her shoulders to stop around her ankles which held a simple pair of sandals. Atem stood from his throne and stepped down to stand before his guests. The woman began to bow as the man who had come with her had already done, but Atem stopped her.

"There is no need to bow. You are here as High Priest Set and my own personal guest." Atem stated simply as he held her arm carefully.

Her skin was just as soft as it looked, if not even more so. Atem felt it hard to let go, but he managed as he looked at the man on the floor beside her. He shot a quickly glance to Set who shook his head, knowing what Atem was thinking. "You may stand as well." Atem spoke kindly with a smile on his face.

The man stood and Atem saw that he had hair the color of the sand and lavender eyes. He took up the woman's hand gently as he stood. Atem looked to Set for introductions.

"My Pharaoh, this is Sagira, the woman that I had dreamt of for so long and finally found. The man is her brother, Malik. He could not stand to be left behind by his sister and to keep her happiness I allowed him to come as well." Set stated in a voice that was obideint yet also defied the Pharaoh to tell him that his moves were foolish.

"Also, My Pharaoh, he forgot to mention another of our party." The woman, Sagira, said in a soft voice as she lightly turned towards the doors.

Atem watched as a regal white tiger moved through the doors and maneuvered the columns perfectly to come to sit beside Sagira. Malik had moved to the side to allow the tiger room and had let go of Sagira's hand so she could place it lightly on the tiger's large head. The tiger watched the Pharaoh carefully before nudging his mistress's hand and licked at her fingers.

"He likes you, My Pharaoh, and wishes to convey his pleasure at being in your presence. His name is Gereh." Sagira spoke pleasantly as she patted her tiger.

"I see. I am pleased to know that there will be a tiger in my palace." Atem smiled as he watched the animal carefully.

Sagira beamed at him before looking at his chest where his Puzzle lay. It was then that her smile fell. "There is power coming from that and I am not sure whether to run or stay." Sagira whispered out as her grip upon Set's hand tightened and Gereh stepped in front of her at her distress.

"I do not understand." Atem said as he looked to the two men for further elaboration.

"Gereh had sensed something in our stone tablets for the Shadow Games and created quite an uproar. It would seem when he knocked Sagira down she also became subject to the emotions of the game." Set responded easily as he pulled Sagira back a few paces. It was then that she sighed. "The item that Pharaoh Atem wears about his neck helps him to control the beasts that come forth from the stone tablets. I have one as do all the other priests. They help us to summon them as well so we can protect the entirety of the Pharaoh's lands." Set explained to Sagira.

"I believe you both but there is an evil about the one the Pharaoh possesses that I do not understand. It is not dominate, the evil I mean. However, it is laying in wait." Sagira shuddered at the prospect and Gereh rubbed his head against her thigh gently.

Sagira placed her hand upon the tiger's head and smiled softly. "Forgive me, My Pharaoh, for my reaction. Perhaps I am just tired from my travels and the preparations for meeting you." Sagira blushed beautifully as Atem nodded dumbly.

"Yes, I suppose that could be the case." Atem stumbled over his words before he turned wide eyes towards his priest and cousin, "Please take her to her rooms and Malik to his. Allow them to rest before the meal tonight."

Set nodded and began to lead them out. Atem went back to his throne and collapsed into it. Sagira's stay will be most adventurous. There is much to be learned from her. She seemed to understand something more about Atem's Puzzle then he had ever known. Perhaps he could finally learn the true truth behind all of the Items and finally have some rest.

Sagira followed silently beside Set after they had dropped Malik off at his own chambers. Sagira already knew how to get there from the throne room and now she would learn how to get to her own rooms. However, she also felt slightly embarrassed for having spoken so openly to her Pharaoh and host. She turned her face to look at Set and tugged on the arm he was using to guide her through the halls. She felt Set's muscles contract as he looked down upon her and she smiled softly.

"Is the Pharaoh upset with me for speaking as I did? I had meant no offense." Sagira whispered out, not knowing how many people were in the rooms around them.

"Now, Pharaoh Atem was just stunned. He had never had anyone that could feel any power coming from the Items. However, I find it strange that you get such a feeling from his Puzzle when I have kept my own Item close to me at all times." Set stated as he turned his head forward again.

Sagira began to laugh at him as she squeezed his arm. "Yes, you have kept your item around you at all times and I have sensed the power as Gereh has as well. However, the power you wield has a strange protectiveness to it. I feel safe with that power so close." Sagira spoke with her amusement and then began to blush deeply as she looked away.

Set knew that she was thinking back on their heated kiss while still on the river. He cleared his throat quickly before he answered. "Perhaps it is also the fact that he is the Pharaoh and more power under his control frightens many." Set stated to try to relieve the tension.

"Perhaps." Sagira replied, seemingly happy that he didn't seem to get what she had thought of at her own words.

Set opened a door to another room and smiled as he ushered Sagira in. Candles had been lit and a small fire had been placed in a brazier out on the small porch that headed out into the gardens. Set looked around and noticed that there was note laying upon the sheets of Sagira's bed and went o grab it before reading it to the woman. Set smiled at the message and looked up to see Sagira feeling around the room to get her bearings.

"The seamstress has been in your wardrobe. She has made you gowns and tunics and other things for your enjoyment. She wishes to call upon you tomorrow to make sure that they all fit. She fears that she may have to take some of them in." Set paraphrased the letter and changed the last bit. In truth the seamstress was afraid she would have to let the articles out but Set would never say that to the petite woman before him.

Sagira laughed at him once more as she turned with mischief in her eyes. "You lie, Set. I know that is not what is on that note. You should know by now that I can always tell when someone close to me has lied." Sagira stated simply as she turned her head back around to find leather bound books upon a desk. "What do these say?" She asked holding one up.

"Those are empty for your enjoyment. No one here had known that you could not see. If you wish to use them to write things down, Malik or I would assist you I am sure." Set returned as he walked towards Sagira at her desk and pocketing the note to show to the seamstress later.

"I do not know if I would wish to write anything. It feels as if it would be a waste of time when I could just remember everything with great detail when I leave." Sagira smiled up at Set with an almost sad look.

"I am sure you will not have to leave very soon, Sagira. The Pharaoh will not want you to part with us so quickly." Set said as he brushed away a lock of her hair with the back of his hand.

He felt Sagira shiver at his touch and wished to kiss her once more, but the door opened. He turned towards it and noticed a young serving girl and entered. She blushed deeply before bowing slightly. "Forgive me, My Lord and Lady. Pharaoh has asked me to assist Lady Sagira in getting ready for her rest and than for the feast he has prepared." The young girl smiled softly before she moved further into the room.

"Oh." Sagira whispered out as she looked wide eyed at where the girl was standing.

"Do not worry yourself, Sagira. It is what they are paid to do." Set responded to her shock and led her to the bed. He then turned to the serving girl. "She is blind and as such if you could tell her what you look like and doing, that would be of a large help to her. I must check back in with the pharaoh before I ready myself for the feast."

Sagira stood and reached for Set's hand. "Will you stop by and retrieve me before hand? I do not think I will be able to find the dining hall." Sagira blushed as she released the priests' hand.

"Of course, Little One. I will be sure to collect you." Set smiled and fought the urge to kiss her pretty little mouth once more.

Set moved back towards Sagira's room once it was time for dinner. He would pick her up, fight the urge to kiss her all through dinner, drop her off at her room, and then rush to his own so he did not do anything foolish. Set took a deep breath as he moved carefully towards the hallway that would lead him to Sagira. He could do this, he was strong. Set smirked to himself lightly as he thought about the idea that a girl had brought him down to his knees. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as he previously thought.

Set knocked upon the door and waited until he heard Sagira tell him to enter. When he opened the door, however, he was stunned. Sagira was standing in front of a mirror with a maid applying kohl to her eyes. However, that was not what caused Set to stop and stand still. No. Sagira wore a lilac dress that fell to her sandals that were strapped in the Roman style around her ankles. Falling down her slender arms is sheer silk in a lighter lilac color. Her neckline was square so not to show much of her chest but the back was almost bare with the same sheer silk covering it. Set felt himself gulp as he entered finally and looked at her.

Sagira brushed one of her curls out of her face that wasn't held back by ivory combs and smiled shyly. "They would not take no for an answer." She said simply as she turned her face to her feet.

"You look lovely, Sagira." Set was able to say in his regular voice even though he wanted to let out a breathy sigh.

Sagira blushed and smiled at him, showing him that they had also painted her lips a light rose color. Set stepped closer to Sagira, nodding to the maid, and taking her arm in his. "Let us go to dinner. I am sure that Pharaoh Atem is awaiting us." Set said as he began to lead her out of the room.

Once everyone was seated, Sagira began to think of all the attention she had gotten when she entered. Her hand was kissed by a few priests and noblemen. Women had gushed over her loss of sight and her dress. However, it was her brother, Set, and Pharaoh Atem, that were the most generous in their attentions. Set stayed close to her, holding her hand, while Malik kept brushing her hair from her face when it fall into her eyes. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, had actually made a speech just for her.

The Pharaoh had stood up when she had entered and brought her to his side where he addressed that assembled crowd. "I am pleased to introduce to all of you the young woman who was able to get my father to promise her a place in this palace if she was ever in need of safety. Most of you do not know that my father asked me to keep the promise that he made to that little girl so long ago. I told him that if ever Sagira came to the palace looking for help, she would not be denied. I shall not disregard the promise my father made to her, I shall keep it so he can finally rest in peace without worry. Sagira shall stay here with us for as long as she needs and she shall be treated with the utmost respect. Thank you."

With that dinner continued on with dancing, Malik explained what they were doing, and music. There was more entertainment, but Malik didn't think it was appropriate for her to hear what they were doing and in truth, Sagira was afraid to ask. She sat silently beside Set and by the time dinner ended, she was pleased to know that she was allowed to leave.

"Sagira, would you mind taking a walk in the gardens?" Pharaoh Atem questioned quickly as Set helped her up.

"Ummm…" Sagira said as she felt Set squeeze her hand before passing it over to the Pharaoh. "I suppose it would not hurt." Sagira smiled but continued to miss the feeling of Set beside her.

Atem walked with Sagira out under the moonlight. He had not meant to take her from Set and he still would not allow himself to feel anything for the woman. It was too dangerous to do such a thing. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I do hope that you are not playing with my cousin's heart." Atem stated and felt Sagira laugh beside him.

"Set? Of course not." Sagira giggled as she turned her face to the Pharaoh beside her. "No, I would never play with his heart. He is so kind to me when I do not deserve it."

"I do not know who has said such an awful lie to you, Sagira, but I believe that you are worth it. Set did decide to come find you and bring you here." Atem returned carefully as he looked at her.

"It is just that everyone seems to give me everything that I ever ask for without me even doing a thing for it. I wish to work for the things I want just like everyone else. My Pharaoh, I am a peasant and I am not ashamed of it. I would have come here to ask for help, perhaps a job. I would not have come here to ask you to give me a room and food for no charge." Sagira took a deep breath and Atem interrupted.

"You are working for it, Sagira." Atem whispered as he stopped them in front of a statue of his father. Atem looked at it sadly and sighed. "My father was always kind to me and my mother. However, to others he was cold and heartless. There was nothing that I could do to help my father, but then we stopped at the fields were you were at. My father promised you something when you spoke to him as if you were his equal. We all thought that you would die that day. You lived and he promised you his services whenever you were in need of them. After that, my father was a different man. He was kinder to people and merciful. It was almost as if you had melted his heart to make him feel. He was completely different." Atem whispered out to him.

Sagira smiled at him and squeezed his arm with her hand. "That is how my life has always been, Pharaoh. I have never been allowed to actually see what someone looks like and I have never noticed why people are always ready to please me. Pharaoh, you must understand how it feels to have everything handed to you." Sagira pleaded as she felt tears threaten her eyes.

"I do, but there are also things that I give in return for the things I receive. Perhaps you should speak to your brother about what you have given to others." Atem offered.

"I know what I have given to others. I have been everyone else's light while I am stuck in the dark." Sagira sighed, but smiled softly. "Perhaps that is what the Gods had wished of me. Thank you, Pharaoh. You have helped me come over my own self hatred." Sagira laughed again.

Atem laughed with her before he led her back into the palace and down the halls to her room. "Just remember not to hurt my cousin; I believe he may really like you." Atem told her as he opened her door.

He left her blushing in the middle of the hall.


	11. Hope Among Demons

**Ok, so I messed up on the last chapter. The last chapter was the beginning of section two. I promise to go back after I post this and fix it! I promise!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. No one reviewed my last chapter, so I kinda felt a bit sad about that, but that's alright. I also know that I left this one as a cliffhanger, but it works for what the next chapter brings to the table. Oh, and sorry for the shortness! It was just, Atem said it was time to end and Sagira didn't want to be brought into the picture again. She was trying not to cry. lol Not really, anyway, hope you have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Hope Among Demons_

Sagira awoke to the sound of servant in her room. She had been at the palace for a fortnight and had yet to become accustomed to the way the servants treated her. It was not that the maids treated her harshly, no that had nothing to do with it. All of the servants, guards and maids included, were kind and ready to serve. It was the fact that each of them were always so happy to see her walking around the palace and enjoying herself with whoever she may be with. Sagira felt herself blush with the soft hands of a maid named Kisa touched her.

"Lady Sagira, it is time for your bath. I have it perfectly warmed and scented to your liking. The reader is already behind the screen with letters that have been sent to you and a scribe is waiting there as well to write down your replies." Kisa explained kindly as she helped the blind woman from the bed.

Sagira knew that her personal maid had long ebony hair that was normally braided and piled atop her head and that she had pretty chocolate eyes (so said Malik anyway). Sagira could also tell that Kisa always had a smile on her face and was a most confidant and loyal friend. Kisa had been helping Sagira since she had come to the palace, other than that first night. Sagira actually was glad to have someone that was with her all through the day with Malik or Set couldn't be. The young woman smiled at the maid and allowed herself to be led off towards the bath.

As Sagira soaked, she heard the letters from noblemen who had sons her age and she had charmed in some way at some party or another. Sagira was actually tired of these letters and had a reply sent that was thanking them for their flattery, but it was her brother they needed to speak to about any sort of a courtship. Sagira felt as if she had handled all of this with care as she allowed her hair to be washed and combed.

Sagira spent only a minute getting ready for her day after her bath. She allowed her hair to be brushed through quickly and tied up in an elaborate braid that would run down her back. She dressed in a simple white linen dress and wore her normal sandals. She would rather go barefoot, but she knew that was impossible even here. Sagira would deal with having to wear shoes now just as she had when she was a child. Sagira smiled at the thought before she turned towards the door.

"Kisa, what am I to do today?" Sagira questioned lightly as they began to make their way down to the breakfast hall.

"Well, High Priest Set has asked for your company on a ride through the city. I believe that would be nice for you. It would at least get you out of these walls." Kisa laughed and Sagira had a feeling she was also blushing from her tone.

"Is Malik near?" Sagira teased and laughed as she heard the footsteps of her brother coming closer down the hall. "Hello, Brother." Sagira smiled as she looked towards the sound of Malik's feet.

"Good morning, Little One, Kisa." Malik said as he took each of their hands and kissed them respectively.

Sagira laughed at her brother and batted at him. Since he had come to the palace and had met Kisa for the first time, he had been infatuated with her. Sagira had actually had to recount tales that Kisa had told her to Malik just so he could know more about the girl. The blind woman had no problem with helping her brother find love for it was a simple thing to do. Her brother deserved some sort of happiness from their horrific childhood. "Where is Set? He wants me to go with him into the city today." Sagira questioned.

"He is actually having breakfast at the moment. If I may escort you, ladies, it would be my honor." Malik said as he took Sagira's arm and she could tell by his positioning that he had taken up Kisa's as well.

Sagira laughed again as she was led down the corridors to the dining hall. Truthfully, she could have managed on her own, but there was always someone with her to help her get to where she needed to be.

Once she entered into the dining hall, Kisa tried to excuse herself, but Malik wouldn't hear of it. He brought her in and had her sit between the siblings. Sagira patted Kisa sorrowfully on the arm before another servant came up to put her food on her plate. As Kisa had always done, she picked up a piece of the fruit and ate it before Sagira was even allowed to touch it. As well, Kisa took a sip of her water as well. Since Bakura was still after her and no one knew if he would try to kill her or capture her, Atem had appointed Kisa to taste her food and drink during each meal. Once the food was deemed eatable, Sagira began to eat slowly.

"You do realize," Sagira whispered to Kisa, "that even if the food is poisoned, Bakura would not have used something that would kill a person immediately?"

"Yes, but it is my job. However, I dare you to ask the Pharaoh that question." Kisa giggled back and caused Sagira to giggle with her.

Set watched from down the table as Sagira laughed with her maid. It was strange to see someone get along so well with a woman that was beneath oneself. However, if Set was honest, Sagira wasn't beneath Kisa. Sagira was at the exact same level. Each of the women was peasants who were allowed to reside in the Pharaoh's palace. The only difference was that one was a guest and the other a servant. Set sighed into his water before he took a sip. He did not know that Atem was watching him intently.

"Set, why do you not just ask her how she feels for you? Surely there has to be some mutual attraction if she was so willing to come with you?" Atem asked his cousin and advisor.

"Perhaps you are right, Pharaoh, but I must say that there is something else that you do not know. Sagira may have come with me just because it was a different future other than becoming the wife and bed partner to Bakura." Set returned and Malik choked upon his own food.

"He is actually right, Pharaoh. Bakura will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I am ashamed to call him brother any longer. However, if I were to disown him, Sagira would be sad. She still thinks of him as her brother and will until she dies. Well, that is if he does not do something horrible to her first." Malik sighed as he looked down the table towards his sister who was laughing once more.

"We will do all in our power to make sure that Bakura does not lay a hand upon Sagira. That is my mission at the moment. Most can wait for now." Atem replied to each of the men as all three let their eyes stray to the curious blind beauty at the end of the table.

Sagira smiled as she rode in front of Set. She was told that this would be safer for they had no idea when Bakura would strike again. Sagira even knew that a few guards had come along with them. She also could not complain. She truly did enjoy Set's arms around her at the moment with his chest against her back. All Sagira had to do now was fight off the urge to close her eyes and melt into this embrace.

"Where would you like to go, Sagira?" Set whispered in her ear and she shivered lightly.

"I do not know. Where must you go?" Sagira returned with a smile as she turned her head to the side and up to seemingly look at him.

She could feel Set chuckle through his chest and smiled even wider at the feeling. Sagira continued to watch him with her sightless eyes as she sat there contently. "Why do we not go into the market and see what they have?" Set offered and Sagira frowned.

"Do you not have something you must do in the city? I had thought that was why you were going and I was just allowed to leave the palace." Sagira explained as she turned her face back to the direction they were heading.

"No, all of my business has been taken care of already. Right now, I am to show you the city and make sure that no harm comes to you while you are here." Set returned and Sagira could hear the smile in his voice.

A low growl came from by the horse's feet and Sagira laughed. "Oh, Gereh, you never stay behind do you?"

Another growl was returned with a soft purr underneath it. Sagira relaxed even further knowing that her tiger was by her side along with Set. There was nothing that could make her feel as if she were in danger now. Sagira turned her face to the sky and smiled widely. The sun beat down upon her and it warmed her to all corners of her body and soul. Nothing could ruin this day.

Atem paced in front of his throne. Akenaden was truly making a rational plea. However, Atem had also promised his father that he would continue to honor the promise he had made to Sagira. Atem could not just throw her out onto the streets now! The young pharaoh clenched his fists as Akenaden continued on, but it was this last point that caught Atem's attention the most.

"It would seem, Pharaoh, that she has also stolen a Shadow Monster. That tiger of hers is the All Seeing White Tiger and I demand that he have her return it to the Shadow Realm!" Akenaden exclaimed harshly as he blinked his one good eye in frustration.

"You are saying that she has stolen the monster when the animal follows her willingly?" Atem questioned with a raised brow, trying to see all sides of this story. "I can understand how it frightens you and the rest of us, Akenaden, however, this tiger is the one that _growled_ at the tablets we use as a portal through the two worlds. Perhaps, someone should challenge her to a duel and see what she does with her tiger. If she understands what her tiger is, she will play him, if not…we leave the tiger and the girl be."

Each of the priests around the room nodded their head, all except Priestess Isis. "Pharaoh, you mustn't put her into a duel. I have seen horrible things that this woman is able to do when she begins to cry. If her tiger were attacked, she would be able to destroy this entire city!" Isis was pleading and this confused Atem.

Isis hardly ever told _anyone_ what would happen from their actions in the future. She took her occupation of being the Priestess of Time and Secret to heart. Atem looked at her curiously for a moment before he turned to go back to his throne. Isis would have to have a reason to explain of the future that revolved around Sagira and to find out what Sagira was hiding that Isis was trying to get him to realize, he would have to gain her trust or get Set to find out for him.

_Better yet._ Atem smiled to himself as he finally sat upon his throne to face his priests. "Fetch me Malik. I wish to speak with him about his sister, to see if the future claims the truth or if this is a lie. Isis, forgive me." Atem bowed his head to the woman and Isis only nodded and bowed before leaving.


	12. The Secret of the Past

**Thank you to Akemi and** **SinDRegrets911 for your lovely reviews! I must actually touch on one subject before I allow you all to enjoy this new installment. SinDRegrets911 made the comment that I have little character development, if any. This is true, as I said in my reply. I wish to explain it to everyone else who thinks this as well. I have read a few books that took place in Ancient Egypt and most of them have little, if any, character development. I wanted to try my hand at this and believe me, it is very hard. I am putting a little development in for the characters and you can see a little of Bakura's development in this chapter along with a little on Sagira. **

**However, do not expect a whole lot until Section Three. That is when everything really blows up and the plot thickens. Not to mention, I'm just plain evil in the section. lol **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the lateness and the shortness. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Secret of the Past_

Bakura sat quietly at his dinner table quite a while after his last attempt to retrieve Sagira. He sat, twirling a long curved dagger upon the hard wooden surface of his table, cursing under his breath. He had sent his men out earlier to check the security around the palace walls and also a few were sent to the archives in the Temple of Life where all births were recorded. He was trying to wait patiently, but it was a futile attempt. He was just becoming angrier with himself for allowing Sagira to be taken away. Bakura slammed his dagger onto the table and stood. His white kilt fell to his knees and fluttered out behind him as he walked from the room. He slammed doors in his anger and hit the wall in front of one of his men to stop him.

"Where is my information?" Bakura growled, not even bothering to look at the man.

"They are coming, Bakura. I saw them with my own eyes coming over the last dune. They should be coming inside in a moment." The man stated as his voice shook and he looked to the ground.

"Perfect. Fetch yourself some food for your wife. I hear she's with child. She needs to keep her strength." Bakura clapped the man on the shoulder before he rushed off to the stables built into the stone cave.

Bakura smiled cruelly at the men who were dismounting from their horses. The men quickly bowed before Bakura and stood. The leader, Kuni, came forward and handed Bakura a scroll. "We don't understand it, but we know it's about Lady Sagira." Kuni stated bravely.

"'Lady' Sagira?" Bakura questioned, raising an eyebrow as he took the scroll.

"Yes, the pharaoh has decided that she should have a title if she is allowed to stay in the palace. She is also helping with the children there. The priests at the temple were far too easily bought out." Kuni smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.

"Very well. Rest." Bakura waved them away before turning around and leaving the room to return to his own.

Once seated comfortably in his desk chair with a single candle lighting the scroll before him, he began to read.

_I should not have done it. I should not have listened to the gods. I should have allowed them to curse my life, but I listened and I failed. I did not do all that they had said. I failed and she did not hold any power at all._

Bakura looked at the small and brief comment at the top of the scroll and then looked down some more. This was not about Sagira, it could not be. She was the daughter of a farmer and his wife. There were no other reasons behind her conception. Not to mention the fact that Sagira was blind and had never stepped foot into a temple in her life. As far as Bakura knew, she still had yet to even prey to a god for help let alone be a daughter of them.

_This child, this Daughter of the Gods, she cannot do what they wish for her to do. She cannot force the hand of fate. Her wails come with tears and they break the strongest man's will. No one can deny her, she continues to get her way. This girl does not know what her tears do to me, her creator. The gods even come to harm when she cries! I have been told to make her happy and continue to keep her smiling until she is old enough to understand. Yet, I cannot keep her here. The Pharaoh is becoming curious of what I am doing locked in my room and he is also become cautious of my company. I fear that he will find this girl and kill her for what she is. I must take her away and hide her somewhere._

_I finally did it. I took the girl away and left her in the dessert. I hid behind a dune to make sure that no harm came to her. She was patient; having learned it seemed over night what her tears do to those around her. She is a very well mannered babe, but I cannot stand to have her around me any longer. A woman and son found her and took her away. I knew that the note I had left would make any mother take her in, even though I secretly wish that no one would have ever found her. I wish she would have died._

_I do not have long. The gods are angry. The child has grown into a woman and has been upset for some time now. I can still feel her pain when she cries. I do not know what has caused her pain but I do know that the gods will stop it. They will first cure it with my death. Anubis is coming, I must go. His sister needs him._

Bakura looked at the page curiously before throwing it into the fire. Some foolish man had a breakdown and believed he had created a child of the gods. Bakura chuckled to himself. How could Kuni have even thought that this was about Sagira? Did the priest actually say her name or was it just her description that triggered something else? Bakura's amusement quickly turned to anger as he brushed out of his room and down the halls. He would find Kuni, and he would make him pay.

Sagira was standing upon a stool, in front of a mirror. She had been told that she would need to be fitted for a new dress for a party that was being held in Set's honor. She still did not understand the reasoning behind her attending. Sagira sighed as she closed her sightless eyes and felt a pin prick her skin. She did not hiss in pain. She stayed perfectly still.

"Dear, you are finished. I shall make the new adjustments and have it back to you by this evening." The elderly woman stated simply as she started to help Sagira off the stool.

"Thank you." Sagira smiled shyly as she was led behind her curtain to change.

After she was back in her white dress, she left her rooms and began to make her way to the gardens. She knew that she would find Set and Gereh both out there. Malik was, at the moment, in a meeting with Atem. It was strange how everyone seemed to be taking to Malik so much more easily than they were to her. Sagira sighed, not used to people not liking her. _I my dearest, Ra, if you could just grant me sight so I could see what it was that frightened these people away from me!_ Sagira prayed silently as she continued her trek.

"Lady Sagira! Where are you going?" Isis' voice questioned from somewhere to Sagira's left.

"I was going to meet Set and Gereh in the gardens. I promised, at least Gereh, that I would be out there after my fitting." Sagira smiled as she turned to face in the direction of Isis.

"Oh, well, in that case, would you mind if I followed? I have a questioned about your tiger." Isis' voice was smiling and bright, with a hint of something that Sagira could not place. However, the blind woman nodded her head.

"That would be kind of you, Isis. I have just realized that many people here do not seem to trust me. I am just pleased that someone has decided to come and ask questions of me." Sagira smiled as she turned back in the direction of the gardens.

Isis took a hold of her arm, still seeming not to feel comfortable with a blind woman being able to walk around the palace with such ease. Sagira allowed the help, in truth she was not sure which garden the two males would have gotten to.

"I was curious as to where you found Gereh at. It just seems so strange to find a tiger in Egypt." Isis wondered aloud.

"Yes, that was my first thought as well. I was crying near the river after something or other. I cannot remember at the moment. While I sat there and cried, I felt fur rub against my body. I held out a hand because I did not hear a snarl, and felt fur. I decided that I would keep the animal because he brought comfort to my heart in my time of sadness. Malik came for me and told me that he was a tiger. That was when I named him Gereh. I do not know from where he came and I fear that there is no telling now. He has been by my side ever since and continues to protect me from harm." Sagira explained as she continued to walk with Isis at her side.

"There was nothing else that night? Your brothers were not trying to use magic?" Isis stated and Sagira could feel her skin heat in a blush.

"Oh, no! Neither of them were doing anything of the sort. I can see it from Bakura, but not from Malik. At the time, neither of them would have even thought about it. Why this question, Isis? It seems a strange question." Sagira furrowed her brows as she turned her face towards the woman.

"I was just hoping that a tiger was not summoned into Egypt, is all." Isis returned in a clip tone before she turned a corner and walked a little farther. "This is the gardens. I do hope that Set and Gereh are here." Isis turned and left after dropping Sagira's arm.

Sagira listened to Isis' footsteps as they faded away. She was curious as to what was happening within this priestess' head. She shook her head and began her trek through the gardens. She could hear Gereh bounding towards her and laughed as she was knocked from her feet.

"Gereh!" She shrieked as she tried to escape from Gereh's lickings.

Sagira could hear Set's footsteps coming up to her and Gereh quickly moved to the side. Set took Sagira's hand, which she had outstretched for help, and lifted her to her feet. She could hear Set chuckling and glared at him in mock annoyance.

"You truly cannot keep a look of anger, Sagira. Your character does not allow it." Set chuckled as he began to lead her away.

"You are right, Set, but still, it is not nice to laugh at a woman who is knocked over by a tiger." Sagira huffed but failed miserably at acting as if she were mad because she giggled herself.

"When the tiger eats the woman, no that is no laughing matter. However, Gereh was only greeting you and you knew immediately that it would be him running towards you. It is funny that you did not move." Set returned.

Sagira childishly stuck her tongue out at the high priest and laughed with him. Gereh, walking behind them, nudged Sagira's hand. "Oh, my dearest, Gereh, you know that you are loved." Sagira laughed as she reached back to place a hand on his head.

A priest sat in his temple, before his god, praying silently for the survival of one girl.

"Oh, Powerful Ra, grant my prayer and keep Sagira safe from all harm that the Palace Priests wish to do to her. They wish to banish her from their protective walls! They cannot for when they do Bakura will get his hands upon her and the entire world will fall from her tears! Protect the Daughter of the Gods, Oh Ra! Protect her! Send another servant to her and make our hearts beat once more in her protection!"

The priest became deathly silent as he opened his eyes and stared at the small sketch leaning against the statue of Ra's feet. Sitting around this picture were bowls of incense and candles, they were all burning so that Ra would answer this one prayer. In this sketch, however, was a plumped face infant with bright green eyes looking out at the world with a smile upon her face. The priest reached out a hand and brushed his finger over the child's cheek.

"Forgive me for leaving you, Sagira. Learn of you who are and your destiny. Learn of what will happen and then you will see that even while blind, you are powerful. Do not allow Bakura to hurt you, lock away all emotion, child. Protect yourself if others will not." The priest whispered as a tear trickled down his own cheek.

He placed his hand over his, truly pleased to know that Sagira had to be happy if his heart did not ache for her sadness. _I can only hope that Pharaoh is taking good care of you, my Daughter of the Gods._


	13. Blindness Cannot Be Healed

**I wish to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and kept with this story! Seriously, you are all perfect little people in my universe! Also, you have all become gods to me! lol Anyway, like I said on my profile...school has been very busy and I am trying to quit smoking. I am sorry for the delay in posts but those are my only excuses! I am hoping to be able to find time throughout the week to actually do a little more work, but I cannot promise you that that will happen. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Blindness Cannot be Healed_

Sagira carefully made her way to the throne room. Atem had asked for her company an hour after dinner. She placed her hand down at her side and smiled in relief when she felt Gereh's soft head under her palm. She could be calm knowing that her tiger was beside her. Truthfully, she feared that Atem would want her to leave. The promise had been kept, after all. The promise never stated how long the help would last. Sagira sighed as she stopped outside of the throne room doors. She knew that two guards were standing ready for her to pass through the purple silk that covered the doorway. She also knew that they were watching her and from Gereh's soft growl and push against her legs, they were not happy with her.

The blind woman squared her shoulders and stepped forward. If she was to be expelled from the palace, that was fine. Gereh would protect her from Bakura. That was all she could truly ask for, for one protector. She, however, would have to make sure that Malik was taken care of and thought that she had left of her own accord. If he knew she was sent away, he would not stay behind and live this new life. He would come after her.

"Sagira, I hope that I was not disrupting your nightly routines." Atem's voice spoke from the far end of the room once Sagira had entered.

She smiled softly as she allowed Gereh to go before her to the Pharaoh. She did not see how Gereh bared his teeth at him, but knew from the stiffness in his body, the tension that rolled over her, that he was upset. "No, it is fine, Pharaoh. There is always time to meet with my gracious host." Sagira smiled as she came to stand before the throne.

She could now sense that Atem was standing from his seat and walking towards her. Gereh, however, stood in front of her, blocking his path. Sagira held out a hand and petted Gereh down the length of his back and tail.

"I do not think that Gereh trusts me." Atem stated warily.

"I do not know what is wrong with him. Normally he is a sweet animal." Sagira said as she fell to her knees beside the tiger. "Gereh, calm yourself. This is the Pharaoh, his word is law no matter if we do not like it. Calm." Sagira whispered so low that Atem barely even heard it himself.

Once Sagira was standing again, Gereh was sitting beside her like an obedient pet. However, he continued to train his eyes upon the Pharaoh Atem. Atem stepped closer and smiled, "I would like to offer you a chance to further become part of the palace court, Sagira."

"Become a part of it?" Sagira questioned, completely taken aback as to the way of this conversation. She had thought of the worst, but now this.

"Yes, become a part of the life here. We normally have Shadow Duels out in the inner courtyard. I was wondering if you would like to participate." Atem stated, the smile still in his voice and Sagira did not see his eyes dart to Gereh.

"I do not even know what you are talking about, let alone allowing myself to partake in one of those." Sagira laughed lightly as she held out a hand and Gereh came to her quickly. "I will have to decline the offer, Atem."

"You only have to tell the monster what to do, Sagira. The magicians do the rest." Atem stated as he reached for her arm but was stopped by Gereh's growl.

"I will think about it, Atem. Perhaps I could have Set explain a few of the rules and such to me. When are the games being held?" Sagira asked as she placed her hand on Gereh's nose to calm him.

"A week from now. I hope that you decide to join in. It is a lot of fun, actually." Atem smiled once more, the fear of her rejection seemed to have faded from his voice now.

"As I said, I will think about it. Thank you for the offer, Atem. However, I think that Gereh may need some fresh air." Sagira frowned at the end of her sentence and turned her face to her pet.

Gereh licked her hand calmly and began to step back. Atem dismissed them and Sagira hurried from the room.

* * *

I walked carefully behind Sagira, following her every move as she walked down the halls and through the corridors. I could feel the palace around me, knew where everyone was at. I would not let that guard around the corner attack this woman like he had wanted to since he had first seen her. With me following in her shadow, he would not dare.

The Pharaoh, on the other hand, was trying to seek me out. He knows who I am and I cannot allow Sagira to join in on the duel. If she does, I will have no choice but to fight for her. I cannot allow her to do such a thing.

I watched as Sagira entered the gardens and I was pleased when I noticed Set was there as well. They greeted each other and settled on a bench near a fountain. I knew that she would be safe and I will not lose her tonight. I turned quickly and ran down the halls; I had to get to the lower levels of this palace. I had to find my way to the tablets that follow everywhere that the priests and Pharaoh go. I growled low to everyone who tried to get in my way. I would not fail Sagira; I would not allow her to die by the hands of a child Pharaoh.

* * *

Malik walked carefully down the halls of the palace. He had realized something about the Pharaoh when they spoke earlier in the day. He was not pleased to know that Atem was trying to take Gereh away from Sagira. That tiger has been by Sagira's side ever since she found him and brought him home. He was always a very well behaved animal, protecting Sagira even if his own life would become forfeit. He would allow no one to harm her and if Atem tried to separate them, Gereh would kill him.

Malik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As he rounded a corner, he felt his legs fly from under him and he fell in an unceremonious heap. He heard the paws that could only belong to Gereh pause and return to his side. Malik looked at the white tiger and saw that he was angry. Malik placed his hand upon the animals head as he stood.

"Is Sagira alright?" Malik questioned as he looked into the blue eyes of Gereh. Gereh nodded his head and continued to stare. "The Pharaoh has spoken to her, then?" Gereh nodded again, beginning to push against Malik's leg as if they should speak and walk at the same time. "I think it's time I find out where Sagira is from, Gereh. The Pharaoh and the Priests are going to try and remove you from her life. I don't know why, but I do know that you would probably kill all of them." Malik stated as they walked down the hall.

Gereh pushed against Malik's side and they entered a dark room. Gereh walked further into the shadows and immediately torches were lit. Malik gasped at what he saw. He had known that the Pharaoh practiced in the game of Shadow Duels, but he had not known how many monsters it really took. Malik walked carefully to where Gereh was sitting in front of three tablets and looked around at the different monsters stuck in the stone. He stopped right behind Gereh with his eyes wide watching the tablets before them.

The three tablets were of large and powerful monsters. They were known to all of Egypt as the Servants of the Gods. Malik looked at them each, the one in the middle commanding his attention. He knew that this one, with its hawk head, was the Messenger of Ra. The others were protectors of the gods, powerful monsters that were born to protect and serve.

"Why are they here, Gereh?" Malik asked, not expecting a response.

Gereh moved and touched his nose to Malik's bare calf. The man looked down and gasped at what he saw. A stone tablet lay on the floor there, picturing Gereh himself. Malik looked between the animal at his side and the creature carved into the stone.

"I am a Shadow Monster." Gereh spoke without moving his jaws and continued to watch Malik closely. "I was sent here to protect Sagira. I have done my job well and now I believe that there may be more that I do not know. I was not explained everything that has to do with your sister, as you were not. We must go to Ra's temple and find a man there. This monk will be able to explain to us everything we do not know. You will have to tell the people here that there has been talk about curing Sagira's blindness, they will allow you to leave and I shall be waiting outside the palace walls for you."

"When do we leave?" Malik questioned, completely ignoring the panic rising in his chest that this animal was speaking with him and was not an earthly animal in the least.

"In the morning. Make the plans tonight. I shall find Sagira and make sure that she has plans to be with Set all day. That way, she will be safe from the Pharaoh's plots." Gereh stated as he began to pad carefully towards the door. "Hurry, Malik. We haven't much time before the Pharaoh decides it is too long to wait for an answer. His priests are making him impatient."

* * *

Sagira smiled at Set, allowing him to lead her through the corridors of the palace. She laughed as she felt her feet stumble against his leading. She hurried on behind him, squeezing his hand lightly only to feel his palm squeeze her fingers in response. Set had a plan for tonight and it only slightly worried her. He did know that if it was something she would have to see to enjoy, he had failed in his gift? Sagira smiled at her own foolishness. Set had always known that she was blind and that never stopped him from giving her gifts. Sagira actually thought that one of the reasons he gave her gifts that she had to see to enjoy was so he could tell her what it was.

"Where are we going?" Sagira finally squealed out as she was pulled around a corner gently.

"I cannot tell you that. However, you will enjoy this." Set laughed as he pulled her into a room.

Sagira could feel warm candle light upon her face and she could smell the scent of flowers. She heard night birds chirping and water falling somewhere close. She could even smell the outside air. She gasped as she turned around to be met with Set's arms encircling her waist to pull her close. "Where are we?" She breathed.

"I have brought you to where the Nile enters the palace. There's a boat to your left when you turn around. We can go down the river." Set whispered back as he turned her in his arms.

"Oh, Set, thank you." Sagira whispered as she gripped his hands that rested upon her stomach tightly.

Set chuckled as he moved to come in front of her. He proceeded to lead her by her hands to the boat and help her in. Once Sagira was seated, she felt the boat move slightly to signal that Set had entered as well. She felt them begin to glide over the surface and closed her eyes, picturing the palace glowing in the moonlight, white as marble, falling back behind them while the night opened up with twinkling stars in the sky and glowing insects flying about their heads. She pictured the black water of the Nile River softly rippling away from the boat as they floated away.

"Sagira, are you alright?" Set asked as he reached across the boat and touched the back of her hands which lay in her lap.

"Of course, Set. I'm perfect now." Sagira beamed as she opened her sightless eyes and grasped his hand in hers.

"I thought you would enjoy this. I know you can't see, but I was sure your imagination could think of something." Set laughed as he stopped rowing.

"Yes, I can picture almost anything I want in my head." Sagira laughed with him.

They continued to float for a while, just listening to the insects and animals and life in the town floating over them. Sagira had made her way to the floor of the boat and rested against Set's legs. His fingers were running through her hair as he closed his eyes. He could picture them together until they died, happy and with children and apartments in the palace or a small house somewhere in a town or village. _Whatever it is that Sagira would want from life, I will give it to her willingly. _Set thought with a smile on his lips.

The water was a calming element and even Set could relax now. He had not realized that the reason for relaxation was perhaps the woman resting against him. The water had always calmed him before, why should a woman actually be the cause of it now? Set lowered his lips to Sagira's ear and whispered, "Do you know what the stars look like tonight?"

Sagira giggled at his question and shook her head lightly before turning her face upwards so her sightless eyes bore into him. "No, I do not, Set. What do they look like?"

"They look very poorly compared to you." Set returned in such a simple tone that Sagira was not sure that he wasn't repeating a simple fact.

Set smiled brightly at her confused expression before he swept down and dropped a single kiss upon her forehead. As he pulled backwards, he could see a light blush forming on her cheeks, but before he could really take pleasure in her reaction; she hid her face from view. Set smirked now as he moved to the floor behind her and settled her between his legs. Sagira relaxed immediately against his chest and when Set looked down, her eyes were closed.

"Have you ever been anywhere else other than Egypt, Set?" Sagira whispered softly a few moment later, a light smile playing upon her lips.

"No, but my father has. He says that the world away from here is filled with barbarians. He says that they are all savages and they do not know how to appreciate the true magic behind everyday objects." Set replied in a soft tone that clearly held his disbelief.

"I wish to see the Romans one day. I wish to actually be able to blink my eyes and see the sun glint off a chariot or a sword." Sagira's voice trailed off as she sighed and turned her head so her cheek was pressed against Set's bare chest. "I wish for things that will never be, but I want them so badly."

"Perhaps one day there will be a way for you to see. Perhaps the gods will cure you." Set returned and ran his fingers through her light hair once more.

"One cannot cure blindness, Set. Many Egyptian children are blind." Sagira chuckled with mirth as she shook her hair free of his fingers. "Besides, I enjoy being blind unlike others. People think of me as small and invaluable, but they are always pleasantly surprised when they are proven wrong."

Set laughed now, the vibration causing a thrill to run through Sagira's body and her face to flush. His arms came around her waist and held her close as he lowered his head to her shoulders. "You shall always be one of a kind, Sagira. No one could ever replace you upon this Earth." He whispered.

* * *

The next morning Malik found himself outside the palace walls, looking for the tiger. Gereh could have been a dream the night before. This animal that had lived with them for years could not be the same Shadow Monster. Malik closed his eyes and made the promise that if Gereh was not outside the palace walls as he said he would be, than it was all false. If he was; well…that would be a different story all together.

Malik turned his lavender eyes towards the sky and then back to the ground at it feet. There was no waiting after he stepped outside the palace. Gereh was already by his side and pushing him in the direction that they needed to go.

"What is the name of this priest?" Malik questioned in a whisper as he pulled a purple cloak over his face further.

"His name is Iah. He is one of the priests that used to rule over the moon gods will on Earth. However, he was chosen along with a few others to create a weapon. Sagira was the only child that was created that actually could do what she was supposed to. No one realized that it would have to be a female child of purity and only Iah understood that in the end. However, as with all humans, Iah could not handle something so pure and had to rid himself of Sagira. Purity and humans do not go hand in hand." Gereh muttered with venom as they walked through the crowded streets. "I fear if Anubis hasn't already killed the man, I shall myself."

"Gereh, that would be too dangerous. Besides, he may be able to help us." Malik returned; carefully moving through the people in the market.

"No, he cannot help Sagira any more other than by praying. The gods will not allow it. That was why I was sent here to protect her in physical forms. If the Pharaoh is able to get her to battle in a Shadow Duel, I will have no choice but to show myself. That is what he is hoping for." Gereh sighed as he turned into an alley way.

"Does Sagira know about you, then?" Malik questioned as he too ducked into the shadowy trail.

Gereh let out a growl-like laugh before shaking his head back and forth. His sapphire eyes turned to look closer towards his companion before he rolled them to the skies. "If Sagira were to find out about me, I would have to explain to her who she is. That is not my destiny." Gereh stopped suddenly and forced his fair haired friend to as well. "Do you know why the gods chose your mother to find Sagira?"

"I had just thought we had stumbled across her." Malik returned carefully as he knelt to the ground.

"No, you did not. The gods chose your family because it would be your family that would lead her to Set. Set is the man who will tell her who she really is. You will find out, but you will not speak a word of it. Set will learn from what he sees through his own eyes and he will save her from an untimely death. That is what the gods have chosen him for. He is the man that is meant the love her." Gereh whispered the last sentence and turned his tiger's head to his paws. "I feel pity for the men who love her."

Malik did not respond, he just stood and began on his way once again. He would speak nothing of what he is to learn, but he will try to push Set into the correct direction. He will not have Sagira leaving this world too early. There is no reason to allow her to lose her life when she has already lost her sight and family. Malik smiled to himself, this day would be perfectly horrid but it would also answer many questions.


	14. A Garden Hide Away

**Alright, I wish to thank Akemi and Sin for their awesome reviews! Thank you guys for keeping with me and reviewing throughout the entire story! It means a lot to know that people actually enjoy this, even if it might only be you two (because no one else leave reviews as much as you guys!). lol **

**Also, I wish to formally apologize in the story for the late updates. I have started college and I hardly have any time to write between classes and homework. This weekend I have plenty of time since I don't have classes and no homework to do. So, I should be able (if I get off my butt) to get at least one more chapter out before classes start up again. I hope that everyone enjoys this one...not a lot of information is given on Sagira but it does set everything up for the next few chapters and for the ending. First one to tell me what may happen in the end gets a cookie! lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_A Garden Hide Away_

Sagira had awoken the next day to the sun already high in the sky and a cold meal awaiting her. The maids and other servant girls were all giggles and gossip. The young woman decided to actually humor them this morning and listened to their rumors. They were all seated around the window, sewing, while Sagira ate her meal. The room was already warm and the smell of a bath cooling was all that Sagira could really bring around in her thoughts. She was bringing a grape to her already darkened lips, when she heard a piece of gossip that cut down upon her soul.

"The Pharaoh is to have called a party together for the High Priest's supposed engagement." One younger girl was saying.

"He has not even picked a wife, yet! How can he have an engagement?" Another of the younger one's spoke.

"It's not an engagement. It's a party for him to find a wife. It shall be held in two days, right after the Shadow Duel." The oldest woman there (perhaps in her late thirties if her voice were anything to go by) laughed. "If you are going to spread the gossip, spread the correct bits."

"A party?" Sagira questioned, a squeak in her voice before she cleared it. "What do you mean 'a party'?"

"Has the High Priest not told you?" The younger girl's spoke in unison.

"No, he has spoken of no such thing." Sagira replied, beginning to feel her heart beat faster and her eyes to fill with salt water.

"Do not worry yourself, Mistress Sagira." The older woman cooed as she patted Sagira's hand gently. "Set has yet to find a woman who can stand by his side. I figure that he will never have a wife."

Sagira nodded her head before standing and entering for her bath. She would not hear anymore, it was far too painful.

Sagira found herself in the gardens after her bath and the other women had left her rooms. She could not, would not, think back upon what she had been told. It hurt too much. Sagira's sightless eyes burned a hole through the ground between her bare feet as she felt a vibration she had known for a while. Sagira took a sharp breath in through her teeth before turning her face away from the approaching king.

"Sagira, what is wrong?" Atem inquired as he moved to kneel before the woman.

Sagira sighed and shook her head. "There is nothing wrong. Forgive me, I thought you were someone else." Sagira smiled softly even though she had never been wrong on her guess of who was entering her little sanctuary.

"Of course." Atem said, nodding his head and causing the chains he wore in his hair that day to clink together. "That is splendid. I would not wish for you to be unhappy when I have wonderful news to deliver."

Sagira felt her spine stiffen even as she smiled softly. She was already tiring of the way that she had to hide her emotions around the Pharaoh. If it had been Set, she could have just yelled at him and ranted away her anger. However, one does not do that with a king and live. Sagira turned her attention back upon Atem when he began to speak.

"I have decided to throw a party." Sagira felt her heart seize up from the fear this instilled upon her. "The party shall be in honor of you finally letting my father rest in peace in the afterlife. I am sure that he is glad to finally be able to rest."

Sagira felt her sightless eyes grow wide as she cocked her head to the side with a soft smile upon her face. "I do not believe that he would have waited. He trusted you enough to have you keep the promise in his stead, correct?" Sagira questioned in a teasing manner.

Atem laughed gently as he stood, brushing his finger tips gently across the exposed skin at Sagira's ankles. "I suppose that would allow everything to fall into place. However, we have already decided for you to be the guest of honor. I do hope that it is no trouble for you?"

"None at all, Atem. Thank you." Sagira bowed her head gently and heard someone else calling for the Pharaoh.

"I do hope that we shall meet again, Sagira. Perhaps we can enjoy our meal side by side?" Atem suggested and Sagira felt her cheeks redden.

Did he not realize that only husband and wife share a meal together? It would be horribly inappropriate. Sagira shook her head with another teasing smile. "I would never take that spot, Atem, away from another who is more worthy."

Atem laughed aloud before he began trotting away, "You shall always be the most worthy!"

Once Atem had rounded the corner, Sagira fell back upon the stone bench with a groan. _Would it have been better to stay in the deserts than to have come here? Truthfully, I have enjoyed my time here, but there is starting to be something that I miss and I feel as if I have left it out in the sand dunes._ Sagira sighed as she turned upon her side and locked her eyes upon a flower next to her cheek.

"Sagira?" Set's calm voice asked from the entrance to her little alcove.

She felt her depression fall away as she jolted up on the bench and turned her face towards the priest. "Where have you been, Set?" Sagira questioned with a mock suspicious narrowing of her eyes. "Hopefully not with that servant girl I have heard you had your eye on."

Set laughed before joining her on the bench and taking her hand in his. "Of course not! That is foolish gossip and I wish that you wouldn't listen to it. Besides, I was actually with my father putting together the Shadow Duel." Set trialed off and Sagira could feel his fingers tense (along with the rest of his body). It was quiet for a moment before the man spoke again. "He says that you will participate?"

Set said this more as a question and Sagira could feel her mouth part open in surprise. "I never agreed! They cannot make me duel, can they?" She asked in a rush, beginning to stand upon shaky legs.

Set was up and at her side in an instant. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her lightly clothed waist and pulled her to his chest. "They will never make you duel if you do not wish it. Pharaoh would never allow it."

Sagira nodded her head and allowed her eyes to close. She felt completely safe in Set's strong arms. It was almost as if having Gereh at her side. She smiled and brought her hand up to rest against Set's chest. "I have been told there is to be a party for me. I wonder if I shall be allowed to dance."

Set laughed again as he pulled back slightly and she knew that he was looking at her. "It is doubtful, but if it is a party for you; then I believe that Pharaoh will do something to make you more comfortable." Set replied casually and moved a lock of hair from her face with gentle fingers.

"Perhaps. I don't see the other women of the court being too pleased with a woman and man dancing together. I hear that it is very inappropriate here in the palace life." Sagira spoke in a thoughtful tone but her voice held all of her mirth.

Set was quiet for a moment before pulling away completely. He watched the woman before him and knew that there was something different about her. Even as children he had known this. Sagira held herself like a queen but she acted like a commoner. It was almost as if she were meant to bring the two social classes together with just a blink of the eye. Perhaps it was her upbringing that caused this. Set cocked his head to the side in a great imitation of the woman before him and squinted his eyes to see her better.

_There is something different about her, but what I cannot know for sure. I know that I have never met a woman quite like her unless I think of Kisara, my Dragon of Blue Eyes. However, there is still something that draws me stronger to Sagira…something that feels almost dangerous for a mortal to possess. Could this be the love that my mother always spoke about when I was younger?_ Set thought before he was brought from his thoughts by her cool hand upon his bare shoulder.

"Set, let us go in. The heat is getting to me, almost as if Ra is angry." Sagira smiled brightly as if she hardly believed her own words.

Set nodded as he grasped her hand in his. "Come, I have another surprise."

Sagira laughed as she was pulled behind the priest. It would seem that he would never tire of giving her presents and she wondered if she would ever be tired of receiving them. _I must do something in return. Perhaps I shall teach him the dance I had learned as a child._ Sagira thought quickly and they walked into the cool shadows of the open end of the palace.

* * *

Bakura sat back upon his throne of gold, looking upon at his thieves. None of them were able to come up with anything dealing with Sagira. However, Janu had found information about a party to be held in her honor at the palace. The white haired man smirked at the thought as he twirled his dagger in his palm. _If I could just get inside the palace walls, I can finally have what is rightfully mine and the pharaoh will have nothing left._ Bakura thought wickedly.

A plan was forming in his mind and his thieves knew it. They began to fidget in their seats, sipping at their wine. Some of them would not be returning after this new assignment. Janu was the most nervous as he knew what was going through Bakura's head. He was planning to scale the walls of the palace and take the throne along with a queen.

* * *

Malik returned to the palace later into the night with Gereh at his side. He was stunned into silence with what he had heard. _My sister couldn't have…could she?_ Malik questioned himself as he stared at the marble floors as they passed through the halls. Gereh nudged his calf slightly and Malik looked up in time to see his sister running down the corridor towards them both.

"Where have you been?" She exclaimed before she threw herself into his arms without the slightest anger in her voice or embrace.

Malik laughed, unable to feel ill at ease with his sister back in his sights. "I went to the temples to see about serving the gods, actually. There is much to be done there and they have allowed me to come on as a carpenter. I shall be fixing the temples of any cracks that could make the gods upset with us." Malik spoke his half truth.

Malik had received a job there, but more of looking after the priest who had abandoned Sagira to the desert. "And Gereh went with you? Did neither of you think that I would like to have my tiger as company today?" Sagira teased as she knelt to the tiger's level and hugged him as well.

Gereh moved a large paw to her back and hugged her in return. Malik was used to such signs of affection between the two, but he was now seeing it as how it really was. This hug was a way for Gereh to know that his mistress was safe and unharmed. The young man looked between the two and nodded at the tiger. Malik reached a hand out to bring his sister back to her feet. "I was told earlier today of a party that is planned in your honor."

"Yes, I have been told. I do not wish to be the guest of honor at the party. I wish to return to the desert." Sagira turned her sightless eyes to the ground and held out a hand to touch the soft fur of Gereh's head. "I feel as if something bad is going to happen that night."

Malik looked towards Gereh who let out a growl and moved closer to his charge. "Nothing will happen to you, Sagira. No one here will allow it." He stated firmly before wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders.

Sagira smiled, seemingly at ease, and allowed the two males to lead her back down the hall. "I spend the day with Set. He gave me another present."

"Did he now?" Malik questioned in an airy tone even though his eyes narrowed. _I will need to watch that priest a bit more closely. It sounds as if he wants to court my sister._ "What did he give you?"

"A new outfit for the party, actually. Shoes as well with no soles." Sagira laughed now. "He said it was so that none of the other women bothered me about being barefoot."

Malik chuckled as well and he heard a sound of mirth come from Gereh's throat as well as he walked behind them. "I suppose that was a kind gesture. Would you mind if I spoke with him tonight?" Malik questions as he rubbed Sagira's arm gently.

"That is fine. Atem wishes for me to go to the tablet room with him after dinner. He thinks that since I will be participating, I should have a feel for the monsters trapped within." Sagira wrinkled her nose in distaste as she shook her head. "And they call us desert-dwellers uncivilized!"

Malik finally allowed himself to laugh out right and squeeze Sagira to his side tightly. "You do have a point there, Little One." Malik chuckled while knowing the complete irony of the situation was standing behind them shaking with his own suppressed laughter. "Wait…" Malik looked over at his sister to see that she looked disgruntled, "I thought that you weren't planning on entering."

"I wasn't. Set's father, Akenaden, decided that it would be in my best interest. That is where Set and I went after my present. I did not allow myself to become angered, I took my fate as I understood there would be no way to back away from the game." Sagira sighed as she closed her eyes. "In truth, I do not wish to battle with them."

"The Pharaoh is going to make you duel, then?" Malik questioned in a clipped tone.

"Do not be angry with him, Malik. He has no choice. He must do what his people wish. He does not have to teach me to play the game or show me the monsters I shall be using. He is doing such because it is the only way I can survive this game." Sagira smiled then and moved carefully away from her brother. "I must ready myself for dinner. Isis is waiting to help me dress tonight. She has news to share!"

And with that, Sagira hurried off with Gereh hot on her heels. Malik shook his head and retired to his own rooms before dinner.


	15. Childhood

**So, I wish to thank Akemi and Sin once again for their reviews! I even think I had one new person favorite the story! Thank you do much! lol No one guessed what the foreshadowing was in the last chapter. Perhaps this one will explain in a little more detail. lol...Actually, I'm beginning to feel bad about what I'm going to do to my little people...they don't deserve it but I am their god and must follow destinies path, correct?**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Childhood_

Sagira sat carefully on her cushion during dinner. Set was next to her and his father on her other side. Atem was sitting in front of her, ignoring his usual seat at the head of their table for one among his court. She kept her eyes upon her food, already feeling ill at ease just by sitting there before the three men that could actually ruin her life. And tomorrow was the Shadow Game that she was really not looking forward to.

"Where has Gereh gone?" Sagira questioned as she felt the presence of her protector leaving from behind her.

"It seems that he is going towards the gardens. Probably on the hunt." Atem said and his smile was clear in his voice.

Sagira tried not to frown but it showed across her lips anyway. "Gereh does not hunt. He has no need as long as he is fed in the palace. The only time he chases another animal is when I am in the garden with him and that is to keep his abilities honed, I'm sure." Sagira moved away from the table and stood slowly, "If you would excuse me, Atem."

She did not wait for the Pharaoh's response; she took off after her tiger. Set watched after her, quick as a horse did she run through the doors and out into the gardens. He made to stand up but the Pharaoh had already done so. "Allow me to fetch her this time, Set. I shall return."

The High Priest felt anger grip his heart, but what could he do? He could not argue with his king for that would only cause in his death. Set bowed his head and picked up his glass of wine. As he took a sip of his drink, his sapphire eyes caught those of Malik's. The younger man was glaring at the priest and Set could not think of any reason for it other than the fact that he had not gone after Sagira himself. Set looked away quickly and began to eat once again.

"Son, have you changed your mind about the woman dueling tomorrow?" Akenaden questioned before he brought a piece of dripping meat to his lips.

"I have not." Set sighed before he moved himself away from the table as well, "Pharaoh has told me that she shall duel with me as a helper if need be."

"Ah! That should help her chances!" Isis laughed from beside Set.

"What have you seen?" Mahaado questioned from down the table.

"Nothing that I can repeat to you. My visions are for Pharaoh and Pharaoh alone." Isis stated quickly before standing from the table. "I shall retire now. Good evening."

Set rolled his eyes before turning towards the doorway to the gardens where he could hear Sagira laughing at something. He could not tell from this distance if it was a forced laugh or a real one. However, he hoped for it to be fake. _She did not seem to like Atem. She always seemed to like me._ Set thought with a frown before he too stood from the table and walked from the room in silence.

* * *

_Set was a small child sitting at his mother's feet as she sat pl__aying a flute. Set swayed to the music as he sat and his mother smiled around the mouth piece. They were perfect together; more perfect than each grain of sand in the desert or flower in the garden. Set jumped when the door burst open and his father came into the room in one of his rages._

"_Your _brother_," Akenaden spat the word as if it were a curse, "is attempting to finally do as I have told him but he wants to do it humanely!"_

"_There is nothing wrong with that, husband." Set's mother stated calmly as she placed her flute in her white clothed lap. "My brother is pharaoh; there is no denying his will."_

"_Set, go play with the prince brat. I must speak with your mother privately." Akenaden growled low before hoisting the young boy up using his hair and tossing him from the room._

_Set did not stay to see or hear what would happen. He already had a clear guess. No matter if his mother was the princess, the next in line if Atem had not been born to the Pharaoh and his Queen, his father would still hit her. Set felt the tears threaten his eyes as he ran to the nursery of the palace; where Atem was sure to be with the other palace children. The young boy ran through the halls, not caring if he ran into nobles or servants…he had to get away from the screams he could still hear coming from his parents chambers._

* * *

Set started in his bed that night. His eyes roamed the darkness around him before he came to rest on a single flame still burning. This flame was placed on the railing of the balcony and on the balcony… "Sagira?" Set rasped out.

The young woman jumped as she turned with a sad smile upon her face, "I'm sorry if I woke you." She looked away and back at the city that was still lit even at this late hour. "It is just that Atem has…has kissed me."

Set felt his heart stop cold. He had known that Atem had felt something for her when she showed up in his throne room, but would he really take her from his own cousin? Set moved to get out of bed, pleased that he at least had worn something to bed that night. He walked across the cool stone floors towards Sagira and placed a hand on her bare arm. "What happened?" Set questioned before he could make himself be silent.

"Atem was showing me the tablets; explaining to me what they looked like and the monsters that were hidden within. I showed the proper intrigue even though I felt sick. Gereh was growling the entire time. When Atem led me back to my room after our tour…that is when he kissed me. Gereh was not happy and pushed him away." Sagira turned her face towards Set and her sightless eyes showed her misery. "Your father had seen Gereh push Atem and he was furious. He had guards arrest Gereh! I don't know where he's at!"

_So she is upset about her pet, not the kiss._ Set growled in his thoughts but his expression did not change. "I shall help you find him, Sagira. I know exactly where he will be." Set said instead as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her out into the darkened palace.

* * *

_Set was playing in the courtyard with Atem, allowing him to win as was custom. Other noble's children were playing with them and as such they could not play as they normally would. Usually each would play their hardest and try to beat the other. However, with the rest of the palace children, they could not as it would be wrong for Set to try and beat the prince._

"_Prince Atem!" A man's voice called from the entryway of the court yard. _

_Every child stopped what they were doing and turned to see the Pharaoh's personal servant running towards them. "What is it?" Atem questioned, not bothering with the formalities as he read the urgency in the man's face._

"_It is the queen." The servant panted._

_Set looked at his younger cousin in shock and quickly they made their way through the palace. Set pulled the young prince along who already had tears in his purple eyes. "Will she have died trying to bring my brother into the world?" Atem was asking as they ran._

"_The physician would not allow such a thing. He would save the queen before the babe. Your mother should be fine." Set comforted as they turned a corner and slid into a wall. _

_The boys were on their feet and running again before they could even shake off the pain. They did not care…all they knew was about to be destroyed._

* * *

Set peered around a corner that headed towards the prison of the palace. The place had been built by Atem's father and had never been used since his death other than for pitiful criminals that roamed the streets. Atem was too kind to the wrong doers. Set could hardly see through the darkness that surrounded them but Sagira seemed to be pulled in the direction of the prison as if by some invisible thread. Set followed her carefully through the corridors of cells until they each heard a roar from a tiger's mouth.

"He has attacked our king! We cannot let him live!" Akenaden's voice sounded loudly through the darkness.

"What was Pharaoh doing to my sister?" Malik's tone was a low growl.

Sagira gasped and began to run (stumbling over jutting stones and running into walls) to get to her brother and protect him. "The tiger will be put to death. There is a wound upon Pharaoh's chest." Akenaden explained cooly.

"No!" Sagira shouted as she burst into the light with Set right on her heels.

"Sagira!" Malik exclaimed just as Gereh began to thrash even worse in his small cage.

Set glowered at his father and moved to stand before him and the guards that were surrounding the priest. "You will not harm the animal until Pharaoh says that such a punishment shall be carried out."

Akenaden glowered at his boy but he could say nothing. Even if he was Set's father, Set outranked him as High Priest. "Very well." Akenaden snarled and turned on his heel and left; his white robes swirling about his feet.

* * *

_Set stood before his cousin Prince Atem while standing in the gardens. They were reaching their adulthood and both were excited about tonight's events. They would both be allowed to look at the noblewomen of the kingdom and see which one caught their eye. That woman would become their wife. Well, Atem was excited about such a thing as he had always been as romantic as a girl._

"_Atem, I do not wish to speak of this anymore." Set sighed as he turned to look into the crystal water of the pool behind him. The grey stones in the bottom reminded him of that blind girl he had seen in the village years ago. _Would she even remember me?_ Set questioned in his thoughts._

"_You never are interested in women, Set. You do not enjoy the company of men more, do you?" Atem teased and this caused Set to roll his eyes._

"_Of course not!"_

"_Then what troubles you?"_

"_The young girl."_

_The boys were silent for a moment before Atem looked away, his thoughts as well troubled by the young beauty that he knew his cousin loved on sight. _Yet, I cannot make myself not think of her. She was far too beautiful as a child. She must be a goddess in looks now._ Atem thought with a shy smile coating his lips._

* * *

The cage was opened and Gereh was hugged tightly by Sagira. "I am so sorry, Gereh!" She cried into his fur.

Gereh quickly licked away the tears and caused the woman to laugh at his rough tongue and ticklish whiskers. Malik came up to stand beside Set, looking at him from the corner of an eye. "I wish to thank you for helping Gereh and Sagira. You seem to always help them with whatever they need." Malik whispered as the two before them stood.

"It is my duty. I truly do admire your sister. She is far different from any other." Set returned in the same low voice.

"She is and always will be." Malik smiled widely before reaching out a hand and grasping Set's arm. "Court her, as her brother I give you permission."

Set's eye widened as he looked at the man beside him. He nodded his head dumbly before turning back to look at Sagira. She was patting Gereh's head with laughter pouring from her mouth every time the animal would nip at her fingers playfully. _I finally have permission to court the woman that I have loved since childhood. I believe that I may be luckier than Atem tonight._ Set smiled foolishly to himself before walking up to the two.

"Allow me to escort you to your rooms, Sagira." Set offered politely.

"Yes, Set. Thank you!" Sagira smiled as she laced her fingers through his and allowed him to lead her away from the brother she hadn't even greeted and a tiger that stayed beside him.

Sagira could not care if Gereh stayed with Malik, she was far too elated that Set had saved her pet from harm. She was in a magnificent daze as they traveled the corridors of the palace until they reached her door. Set stopped and opened the thick door before turning to face her with determination in his eyes.

"Sagira, when Atem kissed you earlier…" Set trailed off as his resolve died.

* * *

_Set sat with the women of court at his father's command. Akenaden had thought that Set needed to marry and marry well. As such, he sat his son into a room full of women that should actually make very good wives (or at least bring gold into the family banks). Set looked at his balled fists. He could not believe that he was being ignored by the women who had always been wooed by his unnatural sapphire eyes that his mother had possessed as well. _

"_Oh, he just kisses like a god!" One of the girls were gushing over her latest exploit with the new and young pharaoh that had yet to take a wife._

"_He is a god!" Another giggled._

_Set rolled his eyes before he stood. The only woman that would have listened to him in this situation would have been his mother. _Perhaps that girl would have, but I do not know where she is._ Set thought pitifully to himself as he wondered through the halls of the palace._

_He had not realized that he was going towards his cousin's chambers until he reached them and a young woman came out the door in a daze. The woman's eyes were glassy and her lips were parted with a foolish grin upon her face. Her hair was mused and her dress wrinkled. Set turned his eyes away in disgust of what he knew his cousin had been up to in there. _It is a good thing for these women that we are not like the Chinese who take great pride in a virgin._ Set thought bitterly as he knocked upon the door._

* * *

"What is it, Set? I cannot read your expression in your voice. It is actually quite frightening." Sagira whispered as she touched her fingers to his muscular arm.

Set flicked his eyes over her concerned face and did not reply. Instead, he swiftly brought his lips upon hers. A gasp flowed from Sagira's lips before she returned the kiss just as she had on the boat. However, this kiss was not like the one on the boat. It was gentle and comforting and filled Sagira's heart with some emotion that she could clearly define as growing love. This kiss, not filled with hunger as the one they had shared before had been, caused a soft moan to escape her throat.

Set pulled away slightly, breathing only slightly heavier, "Forgive me."

Sagira shook her head, too afraid to even speak, before pulling him to her for another kiss. The young woman found her bare feet hitting the soft carpeting in her bed chamber before she realized that they had even entered. Sagira could not care, however, as she pulled the strong and powerful priest to her tighter. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest flushing the skin beneath her cotton dress; the warmth causing her to moan against his lips.

Nothing in Set's past could even try to stand up to this moment he was finding himself having with Sagira. _She is mine, she will be mine._ Set whispered into his thoughts before bringing a hand to her lower back to bend her frame to his own.

Sagira gasped loudly as she felt the hardness of Set brush against her stomach. It did not disgust her as she would have thought, no…it excited her even more and a heat between her legs began to bother her. She gripped her arms around Set's shoulders even tighter before she could feel them both moving backwards once again.

Set led them to the edge of the bed where Sagira's knees hit and them tumbled onto the cleaned sheets. He allowed his hands to travel over her slender and strong frame before pulling away from her lips. Sagira panted beneath him, her cheeks flushed. "Why did you stop?" She questioned to the exact joy of the priest above her.

"I am not sure if this is exactly what your brother meant when he said I could court you." Set panted as he reached for the woman's face and held it delicately between his hands. "However, I find that it takes all the power within me to stop."

Sagira's face reddened from embarrassment as she flicked her sightless eyes to the side. She parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. Instead she blinked her eyes and turned them back onto Set when they both gasped.

Set's eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of the woman beneath him. However, Sagira's eyes were usually a sparkling grey as now they were a glittering jade. Sagira's face showed fear for a moment before confusion took its place. The jade beauty beneath him began to reach up her hand and brushed it along his cheek bone.

"I can see you." She whispered and Set nodded his head mutely. "You are far more handsome then my dream ever depicted you."

Set could not take his eyes away from hers. It seemed as if she kept him there under some spell, as if she was the priest and he was her puppet. Sagira cringed for a moment before her eyes closed. They were closed half a second before she opened them once more with a frown upon her face. Set's mouth part in a gasp; Sagira's eyes were silver once more.


	16. Life Among the Court

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Life Among the Court_

Sagira awoke with a smile on her face the next morning. The warm fur of Gereh was touching her feet and his paw was wrapped around her thigh while his head rested upon her back. Sagira chuckled as the tiger made an unhappy sound in the back of his throat as she began to sit up in her bed. The sun was shining and today was the day that she was to prove herself to the pharaoh's court. _Perhaps then he will want nothing to do with me. If I fail, perhaps he shall leave me alone._ Sagira smiled brightly as she slipped from beneath her silken sheets and began to head towards her bath that a maid had drawn for her earlier.

While resting in the soothing water, Gereh stepped up to the edge of the tub and licked the side of Sagira's face. "What is wrong, my friend?" Sagira questioned as she lifted a wet hand up to stroke the tiger's node.

Gereh shook his head before he lay down next to her. The young woman was confused at the animal's actions. It was almost as if he were sad about something. Sagira smiled as she nuzzled the back of her head into his neck and was gifted with a purr. It was at this moment that Sagira knew that the rest of her day would be horrible for Isis stepped into her bed chambers beyond the bathing room.

"Sagira? Are you in the bath?" Isis's kind voice questioned from the outer room.

"Yes, I shall be with you in a moment." Sagira replied with a smile, not thinking that this kind priestess could give her any ill news.

Sagira stood from her bath and dried her body of the excess water. Afterwards, she quickly pulled her arms through a linen robe and walked from the room. Gereh was striding at her side and looking straight ahead at the priestess.

"I must explain to you something about this duel, Sagira." Isis did not wait for any other words to be spoken between the two before she started her explanation. "Akenaden is doing this to see if your tiger may be part of the missing monsters in Pharaoh's collection. That is why Pharaoh could do nothing to stop it. We have all been looking for this monster for quite some time."

"Gereh could not be a monster from this game. Atem described them all as horrid beasts, or at least most of them." Sagira shook her head as she walked over to her wardrobe carefully to feel around for the rough brown dress that had been made for her if she ever wished to go into the desert again.

Isis sighed as she moved forward to help Sagira. "I know, Sagira, but please…just listen to me." Isis pleaded. With a nod from Sagira, the priestess continued, "Akenaden believes that with the trust and loyalty that Gereh shows to you, if he is the lost monster than he shall fight for you. With this said, I must ask you to leave Gereh behind today. Do not let him come with you."

Gereh growled at the suggestion and Sagira felt him move to her side as she sat in front of a looking glass. "He will not allow me to leave him behind when this is such a dangerous task." Sagira whispered as she petted the tiger's head. "Gereh will never leave my side until I die, I believe."

Isis picked up a comb and began to go through the young woman's fair locks. "If that is the case, then we are in trouble. If Gereh is the lost monster, Akenaden wants you charged with thievery and Gereh locked away in his tablet."

"He cannot do that." A male's voice sounded from the door and Sagira gasped as she looked over quickly.

"Malik?" The two women spoke together.

"Forgive me for startling you, Little One." Malik smiled at his sister before looking towards Isis. "Priest Akenaden cannot arrest Sagira without the permission of either the High Priest or the Pharaoh. As he has not yet received such leave, he cannot arrest her. I do not believe, as well, that either of them will end up letting him arrest her."

"You cannot be certain." Isis returned briskly as she continued to comb Sagira's hair.

"I can be. The old king's promise was that Sagira would be safe here. No one can deny her that right now." Malik held his head high.

"You make a valid point. However, I too believe that Gereh may be the missing monster. I do not wish to see the animal placed back in that stone. It is a horrible life, I am sure." Isis gripped Sagira's upper arm firmly before beginning to braid her hair. "I would feel better if the tiger was left in these chambers."

Gereh growled loudly at this and all eyes turned to him. His head shook in disbelief of the words and his eyes trained directly upon Malik. "Gereh will not be left, he will not allow it."

* * *

In the end, Sagira stepped up to the battle field with Gereh at her side. The young woman placed a hand gently atop the tiger's head and sighed. "Gereh, if by chance you are the missing Shadow Monster, please do not come to my rescue. I shall win this on my own." Sagira whispered to her pet and heard a sad growl come from his lips.

Set came up to stand beside her with a light smile. "I have taken the liberty of selecting your monster. I feel as if she shall do very well for you." He stated calmly if not a little smug.

"Thank you, Set. That shall help me, I am sure. May I know which monster you chose?" Sagira questioned as she continued to pet her tiger to calm him.

"The Blue Eyed Dragon." Set returned proudly and the young woman realized at the moment that this was his favorite monster and probably the one he defeated most of his opponents with.

"Very well, I shall take good care of her." Sagira beamed before the duel could begin.

Once the duel started, Sagira almost could not keep up. There were a few lower opponents that were in the royal court who were very easily dealt with once the dragon was set free. Sagira thought that it was almost too easy. What bothered Sagira the most, however, was the fact that she was able to sense which monster her opponent had sent forth and where it was located upon the field. Sagira shivered as she heard a feminine screech come from a monster that she just destroyed and turned her face away from the battle as if she could really see what she had just done. _This is not at all amusing. I do not know why they cheer._ Sagira wrinkled her nose as she heard the crowd that had gathered boasting about her skill.

"She cannot be beaten! The Pharaoh would have to come down and fight her himself!" One man was exclaiming from the sidelines and Sagira almost allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"She will be defeated. It is Isis' turn to face her and Isis has never been defeated." A woman returned and Sagira felt her amusement slip away.

Sagira turned her attention back to the battle field as she heard the lower priests on the other side begin to chant. They were bringing forth a powerful monster that caused Sagira to feel a pain in her stomach. _What is this?_ The young woman questioned.

It did not take a moment before she realized what was happening. Isis was bringing forth a strong monster that would be able to destroy the dragon. Sagira felt her knees shake beneath her skirts before she squared her shoulders with new determination. Isis had said herself that there was no definite way for her to tell the future. Sagira smiled as a plan formed in her mind and she blocked herself from Isis.

The young priestess knew that something was wrong when she could not see what Sagira planned to do next. _I shall attack first, break away her mental concentration and then I shall destroy her with the knowledge that she possesses._ Isis thought with a small smile before attacking with her monster.

Sagira felt Gereh press against her side and she moved just in time for the attack not to hit herself. The young woman glowered at the priestess and held out a hand. The dragon did not need a verbal command and charged up a beam within her mouth. Sagira could feel the power building and she knew that she would win once more.

However, before Sagira was even able to tell if she had won…her mind went blank.

* * *

_It was just like the dreams that Sagira had before of Set. She could see everything around her and this time it was frightening. She was standing before three large beasts of different colors. The one to the left was a brilliant royal blue, the one to the right a beautiful scarlet, while the one in the center was pure gold. She could feel her mouth moving to form words but she could not seem to speak. Sagira's heart beat frantically and her mind left her. What could these monsters want with her?_

"You are the woman that is causing such problems for us?"_ the blue monster grunted as he crossed his large arms before him. _"I do not see why we must continue to keep her safe, brothers. I say we call back everyone we have sent forth."

"We will do no such thing, Obelisk. If you wish to take that up with the other gods, be my guest."_ The red monster spoke now as his pink tongue flickered from his sharp rows of teeth._

_What were they speaking of? Who were they?_

"Princess Sagira, Royalty of the Gods, why do you shake in fear before us?"_ the golden monster questioned and as his deep voice boomed around her, Sagira knew who they were._

_These three were the Messengers of the Gods. They worked for all of them and only one of them at once. Why were they here with her? "I do not know why you wish to see me." Sagira replied in a voice that surprisingly held no fear._

"Look at yourself, child, look and be amazed!"_ The Messenger stated with a wave of his clawed paw._

Set moved quickly as he saw Sagira begin to fall, but his dragon had beaten him there after her attack. Isis's monster was gone and the priestess was moving quickly across the battlefield. Atem was there as well. Set fell beside his dragon where she cradled Sagira's unconscious body close in a wing and reached out a hand to stroke her lovely face. _She will not be taken from me by one duel. I shall not allow it._ Set growled within his mind before turning to glare at Isis and Atem.

"You have the information that you need, Pharaoh. Gereh is not a Shadow Monster and Sagira is nothing more than a blind woman who is in need of a physician." Set whispered harshly so the by standers did not hear his harsh words to his king.

"I understand, Set, I really do but I had no choice!" Atem pleaded and it was then that Set noticed that the pharaoh seemed to be sorrowful as well.

Set sighed and turned his attention to his dragon. "Thank you, Dragon. You have served well and deserve to rest."

The dragon nodded her large white head and deposited Sagira into the dragon master's arms before returning to the tablet.


	17. Running Through Sand

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Running Through Sand_

Bakura moved carefully through his new home. His thieves were running around the country trying to find the information he needed. They did not realize that only a few of them would be helping him tonight to gain what he wanted. Tonight was the night of the party to welcome Sagira into the court. Bakura chuckled darkly to himself as he paused before a door. This would be the room that he would share with Sagira once they were married.

"My Lord!" A young male's voice sounded from down the hall. Bakura did not turn to face his thief; there was no point in it. However, this young man was a very accomplished thief and would amount to much later in his life. Bakura smirked to himself before motioning for the man to speak. "We are ready to leave for the palace."

Bakura nodded and smiled slightly, "Good. We shall leave before Ra is swallowed to be born again."

The young man nodded before leaving his king once again. _This is perfect. Everything is going according to plan. The palace guards will be easy to get passed tonight and Sagira will be surrounded by drunken priests and court officials. Tonight will be the night I wed my love and the night that the pharaoh dies._ Bakura thought cruelly before turning on his heel and leaving the hall. He had to ready himself as well.

* * *

Sagira's eyes fluttered open and Set felt a leap of joy in his heart. There was no reason for him to have feared for the physicians had believed it was the excitement that caused her to faint, yet he feared she would not awake. Malik and Gereh were standing at the window when Sagira awoke and Set was pleased that he was the one who she saw first. A light smile tinted her cheeks for a moment before she looked towards Gereh.

"I hope that I did not worry any of you." Sagira whispered out in a voice that told Set she wished to cry.

Malik tensed for a moment as Gereh left his side and went to place his head next to his mistress. Set reached out a hand and touched Sagira's cheek. She looked towards him with sad eyes for a moment before looking towards her brother.

"Do you wish to be left alone, Sagira?" Malik questioned without turning around, but Set could clearly see the shaking of his shoulders.

"I would like for Gereh to stay. I do not wish for anyone else right now." Sagira said quietly as she placed a hand upon her tigers' head.

Malik nodded out the window before turning to face Set. "Come, Priest. It is time to leave my sister." Malik said and Set could now see the tears upon his face.

Sagira sighed as the door was shut behind the two men. She sat in her bed and looked towards where Gereh was. "I had the strangest dream, Gereh. It was like the ones I used to have of Set. Yet this one had three monsters in it and they showed me a picture of myself, yet I was beautiful. I was powerful and I could see in this picture, I had jade eyes." Sagira shook her head with a small smile before moving to stand. "What are the gods trying to tell me?"

Gereh narrowed his sapphire eyes as he looked towards the windows wondering the exact same thing. What were the gods trying to tell her? Are they changing their own prophecy? Sagira moved carefully towards her wardrobe. "It doesn't matter, however. I have a party to go to."

Gereh growled lowly as he padded towards the window. Something was coming and it would not be good.

* * *

Set watched as the party started around him. Atem was not going to wait for Sagira to recover for her had promised a party. Set narrowed his eyes before turning to look at the doors. He was to stay next to the Pharaoh who was only worried about the women around him. Truly this was not the type of man that Sagira needed and Set was sure that she would be able to see that at some point. Set smirked to himself as the doors were opened and a slim figure entered. Sagira looked lovely as always.

She had won the people's hearts and the respect of the court. As such she was being allowed to wear colored dresses. Her dress wrapped around her body carefully in a light lavender color. It was made in a Roman style, which was clear by the shoulder strap that went up the right shoulder and flowed out behind her. She left her feet bare much to Set's amusement and Gereh was next to her with a studded diamond collar. Set looked towards Atem who was too distracted by some woman's words about her husband than what he was doing. The priest smirked slightly as he slipped away.

"Set, I thought I would never find you in here!" Sagira giggled as he touched her bare left shoulder from behind.

"I thought I would scare you from touching you." Set chuckled as he grasped her hand in his.

"Gereh did not growl and your touch is different from another persons'. I can always tell you apart. Besides, you are barefoot as well. Only Malik would be barefoot with me besides you." Sagira returned in a teasing gesture.

Set smiled warmly as he left a hand and moved a blond lock of her hair behind her ear. "Come, let us find your brother. He has worried about you."

The two left the entrance way and did not notice the looks they were getting from other court members or the shadowy figure in the corner of the room watching them as well.

* * *

In the tablet room of the palace, things were happening. The three stone tablets of the Servants were starting to glow. _"We must tell Set before it is too late. Ra has changed his plans."_

"_There is no way we shall survive."_

"_It is a risk we must take. We have power that the gods do not even know about. We can teach Set to understand and love the real Sagira."_

"_We allow her to make the choice."_

"_Yesss…we allow her to choose."_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and the previous one. I am really sorry for not posting sooner. I have been working on both of these while I've been home for the holidays and I think that I may be able to finish the story soon. I only have one section left, actually I was really shocked about that when I saw it! lol I hope that everyone is happy with this new little plot twist and I hope that no one will kill be during the next section. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me! Love you all!**

**- A. Moonbeam**


	18. Love Could Taste No Sweeter

**I wish to apologize for the late update. Really, the only thing I can say is that this chapter was hell to write. I know why, but why tell you when you're going to find out. I'm also not really happy with how it turned out, but I can't think of a better way to put it. Gereh makes another speaking appearance if that makes you all happy! lol I hope you enjoy, please read and review! **

**Oh! And this is the last section! It's only the beginning of the end! i hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Section Three**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Love Could Taste No Sweeter_

Sagira smiled at the people who had surrounded her. No matter what, Set had stayed by her side even when Isis had come to tell them that Atem wished to see him. Set had just brought Sagira with him. Bakura could not understand why this priest would bring Sagira with him everywhere he went. _I have no choice. I will have to kill the priest before I take her. She will want to go to the gardens soon and that is where I shall take her._ Bakura thought bitterly before glancing at the pharaoh. _I will have to kill him first._

Sagira laughed as she leaned forward towards Isis. "There is never enough wine for the court, Isis. They drink through it so quickly."

Isis chuckled as well as she glanced over at the blind eyed woman, "You are right, Sagira. I will have to do something about their intake. It will not do to have drunken guards."

"The guards are not drunk, Priestess. They are watching the Pharaoh and the people." Malik's voice came from behind Sagira who gasped and whirled around.

"Malik!" She laughed before attaching herself to his arm, Sagira looked over in the direction that Set's voice came from as he spoke with a guard in hushed tones. "What is happening?" She frowned from her brother's side.

"A thief was caught scaling the walls of the palace. If it weren't for Isis we would have never known that someone was planning on attacking tonight." Malik whispered lowly to the two women before Set rejoined them.

"I believe that it is about time for our meal, Sagira, Isis. Atem has asked for me to lead Isis into the meal and will lead you into the room, Sagira." Set's voice did not sound at all happy with such a thing and even Malik tensed.

Sagira shook her head quickly with a frown flitting over her lips. _Atem is a very good Pharaoh, he is, but I cannot help but think that he believes the Gods placed him here for the pleasure of women._ Sagira thought with a sigh. She nodded her head with a small gracious smile. "I suppose I should get along then. Atem is to be the first in the room."

Bakura smirked at the details his love released to him. So, Atem and Sagira both would be entering an empty room first. _If I can get there first…_ Bakura smirked to himself in the shadows before hurrying away.

* * *

Atem was thrilled with the feel of Sagira's thin arm within his own. However, Gereh had appeared from nowhere at her side and was walking between them so only Sagira's wrist was really attached to him. Sagira had laughed at the animals' antics at the beginning so Atem did not want to take away her happiness. The doors were already opened when the two reached the room, other following closely behind. As they walked through the portal to the room, the doors slammed shut. Sagira gasped as she spun towards the pharaoh.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me." A cold voice that Atem would know anywhere stated from the far side of the room.

Sagira backed up and away from Atem, Gereh growling lowly as he positioned himself in the way of the threat. "Bakura." Sagira whispered through her fingers.

Atem reached to his side where he had kept his sword, but found none there. _Oh, Ra, why would I leave my weapon in my chambers!_ Atem cursed himself as he glared at the white haired man before him.

"I hope that we can do this in a civil manner, my dearest Sagira." Bakura was saying as he lounged in the Pharaoh's throne.

"I know what you want, Bakura, but you cannot do it! Please, reconsider everything!" Sagira pleaded, too frightened to even dredge up a few tears. People were banging on the door, trying to open it. She could hear Set yelling from somewhere beyond the room they were trapped in.

"I do not think I will, Sagira. Now please, join me on the throne. We can rule over Egypt together." Bakura's voice had turned hypnotic, hoping to lull her into seeing things his way.

Sagira frowned and shook her head. There was no way she would join him. A picture of Set burned behind her eyes, unbidden. She gasped and felt a strange feeling in her limbs. Something was wrong. Atem was stalking forward, Sagira could see him!

Gereh growled in front of Sagira, making sure that both Atem and Bakura stayed away from her. It was then that the tiger looked over his shoulder at the woman. Sagira could see the animals' bright blue eyes framed with white fur and black markings. He was a large beast and he seemed too intelligent to be a true animal. Sagira gasped again and turned her attention to her old brother and the Pharaoh. Both were staring the other down. Atem's tanned muscles taut under the stress of the situation. Just by looking at him, Sagira knew that this tri-colored Pharaoh had never had to fight in his life without an army at his back. Now he was alone and his life was in danger. Bakura, on the other hand, looked smug and as if he knew he would win. His brown eyes didn't even look at her once, the woman he was doing all this for.

Sagira felt a strength well up inside of her and stepped forward. "Bakura!" He usually soft voice rang out through the hall with strength and a slight echo that had nothing to do with the stone walls around them. The two men looked at the woman who spoke, each shocked at her tone of voice, and saw green eyes staring at them from what used to be sightless grey orbs. "You shall stop this at once before you fall by my hand!"

Bakura's shock quickly left him as he turned to the Pharaoh. "It would seem that I should thank you for curing my love. She can now see what shall happen to her and be pleased with the children I can give her." Bakura laughed in the Pharaoh's face before lashing out with a sword.

Atem fell, for he had been too stunned at the woman who stood before him to even think of dodging. He hadn't expected her to be able to see, he had not expected the power that poured from her. Was there another reason that she was here. Atem lay in a pool of his own blood, not bothering to try to lessen the flow. However, he would soon realize he would not die, even as his vision faded quickly enough.

Sagira glowered at the white haired man before her. "You will do no such thing to me, Bakura, for you would pay dearly if you did. None in this palace have heard of me or seen what I can do. You shall perish." Sagira knew not where her words came from but she felt the truth behind them as she spoke. She would not back down from this fight, she would win and forever know who and what she truly was.

"Come, my love! You would not harm me!" Bakura laughed, not realizing the mistake he had made in believing she would let him live out of any love for him she had previously.

"Bakura," Sagira spoke in a softer tone now that still echoed in the room, "you never understood the reason why we could never be. You merely thought of me as a prize worth acquiring. In truth, I am. However, your thief's heart could not see what a gem I really was. You never realized that even with the claim of brother to me, that you were already rich. Malik realized this far before you. He knew I was different, he knew there was something else about me." Sagira's voice grew to thunderous volumes at the end of her speech. "Now it is time that you pay for the strife you have caused! You shall understand the pain you have caused the people of this land, my people will never live in fear of you again!"

As this was said, Bakura's eyes widened in fear. _What is this woman that I thought I knew?_ Bakura thought fearfully, backing away from the man at his feet. Sagira's blond locks were billowing around her as if by some wind that blew across the desert was in the room with them, her gown rippled as her feet left the ground. Her green eyes glowed brightly like precious gems, they held a murderous intent. Bakura's heart sped faster. This was not the woman he loved…this was a malevolent goddess sent to this country.

* * *

Set could feel something tugging on the back of his mind as the doors before them remained shut. He knew not what was happening, he heard nothing. The guards were scaling the side of the palace to reach the Pharaoh and Sagira before anything should happen to them. Set had known that he should have entered quicker after them, before the doors had closed after them. Set did not know if Atem had planned this, but in his mind he could never believe such a thing. Set rubbed his temples.

"Set, she will be fine." Malik's voice said from his side, the young man's hand on the priest's arm.

"That is what I hope for, Malik. However, I cannot believe it as you so strongly can. What faith do you hold dear that causes you to believe in your sister so?" Set questioned, hoping that this god the man prayed to would listen to them.

Malik's cheeks turned a slight pink before he looked away. It seemed as if the young man was thinking of an answer before he turned to look back to the priest. "I worship my sister, Set. She is not what she seems." Malik whispered lowly, as if there should be nothing to block either of them saying what they wish to say. "I shall explain more fully once I have Sagira safely in my arms once more. That is all I can say."

Set looked at the man with curiosity. Sagira was not as she seemed? Set could have told anyone that! Sagira was far too pure, far too kind. She was never angry, she was always happy and so easily to make so if she were upset. Her tears tore at people's hearts. They wanted only what was best for her. She could melt the most strongest of men. She had always been the stronger of any pair, her and Set included.

Just as these thoughts flitted across Set's mind, the doors to the dining hall blew forth. He was the first one into the room with his sword drawn. However, there was nothing to do as Bakura was always unconscious by the thrones and the bleeding body of the king. Sagira was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Sagira's eyes slowly opened to reveal to her the Messenger of Ra. The large golden hawk seemingly smiled down at her. He knelt to the ground, spreading his wings as if in a bow. Sagira cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth to speak in her quiet and innocent way, "Where am I, Winged Dragon?"_

"_You are safe and somewhere where you are allowed the answers that you seek to fully." The dragon replied and a light chuckle rose from his deep voice. "I am actually glad that you decided to join us, for there are things you must know and not time enough for you to know them."_

_Sagira nodded her head, knowing that her trust and faith in this monster was not needed but given anyway. She stepped forward and reached out her hand, already knowing what to do to see the vision the monster wanted her to see. She already knew it would be about her conception and the reason for what she was._

_

* * *

_

Set stood outside of Sagira's rooms. She had been found laying behind the thrones with Gereh protecting her. The only person that the tiger allowed to approach the fallen woman was Malik, who rushed to her side when she was discovered. She had not strength to even open her eyes, she had fainted. The doctors were busy with the Pharaoh and closing his wounds. It was only Isis and Malik who worked on Sagira. Her tiger was sitting across the hall from where Set had begun his pacing. With a growl, Gereh moved closer to the agitated priest. A tug on the priest's robes caused him to pause and look down into the sapphire eyes of the tiger.

The tiger had the white linen robes in his teeth and was pulling them towards the end of the hall. Set was never one to understand animals, not as Sagira was able to understand, but he knew that the tiger wished for him to follow. Set took a step in that direction and Gereh released his robes to walk in front of the priest.

Set followed the large animal down corridors and around turns, until they stopped outside of a room that Set knew very well. "Why did you bring me here, Gereh? There is no reason for us to play with the tablets." Set grumbled before starting to turn and leave.

"_There is more reason than you think, High Priest."_ A deep and wise voice stated from behind the young man.

Set turned quickly back the way he had come and looked around for whoever the voice belonged to. A deep chuckle, more growl than mirth, reached his ears. "Gereh?" Set questioned with wide eyes. The tiger nodded and pushed at the door with a large paw.

"_Enter, priest. I shall explain all of my mistress inside. It is time that you knew. I have been told it is safe to tell you."_ Gereh's jaws did not move, but the voice clearly came from the tiger.

Set was too stunned to argue and walked swiftly into the room. "You really are the missing monster, are you not, Gereh?"

"_I am, now if you would please silence yourself, I shall begin."_ Gereh moved deftly through the room and towards three stone tablets that depicted the Servants of the Gods. Set did not bow to the monsters as was customary, he was too immersed in what could be told by the tiger. _"My mistress, Sagira, is not to be tried, Set. She was a gift to this world and that beyond it. The gods wanted a weapon, they wanted someone who could destroy the human race if need be. However, when Sagira was created it was found that there was much more about her than could be understood. She is pure of heart and soul and body. Her heart is always for someone else to take, her love given freely. Her happiness allows for the sun to shine and the people of this land to thrive. Have you not wondered why everyone always wishes to be in her presence? Why Bakura wishes for her to be by his side? Why you could never get her out of her thoughts?"_ Here the tiger gave a mirthless laugh as he paced on his four legs. _"Sagira is stronger than the gods for each time tears fall from her eyes, the gods try to destroy what has caused her the grief. It is not that she is the ruler of them, it is because the gods cannot stand her pain. Her tears are a physical ache to them, as were they to the man who was suppose to raise her. That is why she is blind now, the man who raised her left her in the sun. However, he could not leave her. He sat watch over her. She was found and raised by a humble family and gained a family. She was always pleased and happy there. They always knew she was different for she could bring the strongest of men to his knees. Now, in the palace she had struggled with her origins. She knows that she is different now. She must from what she has done to cause herself to faint from exhaustion. She will learn of what she is tonight, Set, and when she does she will change forever. Forgive her and continue to love her. She is a goddess in a human body."_

With the story finished, Gereh began to melt away in his stone, but not without one final piece of advice, _"Protect her, Set. She shall need it in the days to come."_

Set did not know what to think. Of course he would love and protect Sagira! This was who she was…this is who she is. Set fell to the ground. "A goddess…I have fallen for a goddess." The High Priest, strongest of all the pharaoh's priests and the most passionate as well, fell to his knees and wept for what he now knew.


	19. The New Queen

**I am so sorry for the late update and such a short chapter! I am going to start on the next chapter now and hopefully will have some down time at some point tomorrow to be able to write a little more. I am not saying that there will be another chapter up by tomorrow or the weekend, but I am saying I am hoping to have a little faster posting. I now know my schedule and when I am normally free of anything to do. As such, I am going to try to get this finished as soon as I can! Hopefully it will be before the summer gets here! lol **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new update! Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The New Queen_

Sagira awoke slowly during the night. Malik was close by, curled on the floor with his head on the side of the bed. Sagira smiled as she noticed that she could still see. Her room was not as she had expected. It was far grander than the modest settings she had imagined. Plush rugs lined the floor other than the thin ones she had believed they were, a large ornate dressing table with a marble bowl for water and matching pitcher besides the simple wooded one she had thought. Sagira looked down to the light blue silk that covered her body, which she had always known was expensive. She frowned lightly as she remembered who and what she was. A goddess created to help the gods punish humanity. That left her only one choice and that choice was against what her heart told her in the end.

Sagira reached out to brush Malik's blond locks from his face. He needed a haircut, Sagira smiled softly at the realization. The young man stirred before his lavender eyes opened to look at his sister in shock. He took in her appearance, the green of her eyes and the glow that seemed to come from her skin. _She has finally been told and accepted what she is._ Malik thought in awe of his sister.

Sagira watched with amusement as Malik began to prostrate himself before her while she lay in her bed. Sagira allowed herself to laugh lightly as she reached down to grab her brothers' hand. "Why are you bowing, Malik? I am still, and forever will be, your sister. You shall never be below me." Sagira smiled sweetly into the lavender eyes of her adoptive kin, her most trusted and prized family upon this entire planet.

Malik smiled as he moved to embrace his sister, whispering about how much he loved her and would miss her when she joined her rightful place in the gods. Sagira felt tears prick her eyes, but held them back. There was no reason to cry and cause pain. Sagira pulled from her brother with a serious expression taking over her face. "How is Atem? I remember that he was wounded protecting me from Bakura." Sagira asked carefully.

Malik's eyes widened in confusion and Sagira knew why. She was asking about a pain that was not her suitor, or at least the one allowed by her brother. She understood the implications of this, but hoped that her brother would not bother to question her. Sagira had always been very compassionate to the injured and Atem was the only one injured in the battle that they knew of.

"He is resting in his chambers. I have been told that he will survive." Malik returned carefully before standing from the edge of the bed. "I am sure that you would like your privacy to dress for the day, Little One. I shall see you later. Set is awaiting you outside the door." Malik whisper before leaning down to kiss Sagira's forehead tenderly.

Sagira smiled up at her brother kindly before moving out of her bed and embracing him fully. "Do not hate me for what I do now, Malik. Remember me as the girl I used to be." Sagira prayed in a whisper that could not be heard even from her close distance to the man she prayed to.

* * *

Set watched as Malik left the room and waited to be told of the condition of Sagira. However, Malik just frowned at him. "She is awake, but I believe that there is something she is not telling us. It frightens me to think of what she shall do now that she knows who she really is." Malik whispered so no one over heard them speaking.

"I do not understand. What could she do?" Set questioned as he moved closer to the lavender eyed man.

Malik shook his head, "I cannot fathom what she is planning. However, I know my sister well, Set. She is planning something and I fear it will break both of our hearts in the end. Prepare yourself for when she calls to you."

With that, the young man walked away and left the high priest to stand outside the door. Set looked at the door for a moment before curiosity won over. He knocked softly and entered. Sagira had already dressed and was sitting at her dressing table to comb her hair. She looked up at him through the mirror with a frown. He could tell that something was on her mind and that she hated herself for doing what she was going to do in the end.

"I was told that you were awake. I wanted to know if it was true." Set whispered into the quiet before stepping forward carefully.

Sagira nodded as she sat down her brush and stood from her cushioned seat. "It was the truth that my brother told you. However, there is something that not even he knows." Sagira took a deep breath and if Set had not blinked when he did, he would have seen the pain that crossed her features. "I fear that I cannot allow you to covet my heart any longer for I do not love you. I realized when Bakura attacked and Atem jumped to save me, that it was the pharaoh that I have loved. I owe him much more than ignoring my feelings and following you."

Set felt as if his breath was taken on falcons' wings. He felt as if his heart and stopped and he surely would die. He turned quickly, not wishing for his pain to be known. However, as he turned, Sagira allowed a tear to drop from her eye. She hated herself and would take the pain that would come to her for making herself cry. "If that is what you wish, Sagira, I shall not keep you from the man that makes you happy." Set stated carefully much to the young woman's surprise.

He was not fighting her decision! This was not the Set that Sagira knew. She was about to take a step forward when she realized that she was trying to let him go. _It is best that he leave me. I will only become a danger to him that he does not need. With Atem, however, we are both safe._ Sagira nodded her head quickly before turning around herself. "Very well, I do hope that you will be able to find it in your heart to allow my brother to stay on. I heard that he was to be allowed training to become a priest here at the palace. I would be very happy to see him become a priest." Sagira smiled to herself slightly and turned her head to see Set was heading to the door.

"I shall see what I can do to make that wish of his come true. Until this evening, Lady Sagira." Set turned with a bow before leaving the room in a rush.

However, in that split second Sagira saw the pain that she had caused. Set had become cold; there would be nothing to melt away the ice that she had caused around his heart. Sagira gasped quietly before falling to her knees. Only if she had not been told of who and what she really is! Sagira wrapped her thin arms around her torso and cried, rocking back and forth upon the floor. There was no way to undo the pain that she had caused.

* * *

Sagira finally collected herself off the floor and moved quickly and silently down the halls towards Atem's rooms. She saw that there were three guards positioned outside his chambers, but they each stepped aside to allow her to enter. She smiled at them calmly before stepping inside. She moved carefully through the darkened room, watching the only priestess who was sitting at the window.

"I know what you have done and I know what it shall cost you in the end." Isis spoke quietly without looking away from the setting sun.

Sagira turned her eyes to the sleeping pharaoh and pretended she had not heard, "How is he?"

"He shall live, but Set will never again see the beauty in the rising sun." Isis returned as she finally turned cold eyes from the window. "Do you know what you have done?"

Sagira flinched as she stepped around the bed and moved towards the priestess. "You already know of what I am, you have known for a while. That was how you know that Gereh really was the missing Shadow Monster. However, I too have the same problems. I know things about myself that you can still only guess at. What bothers me is that, yes, I do know what I have done. There is no changing it now…" Sagira turned to look at her folded hands which rested in her lap. "Set shall never forgive me and I will live with that. If only to protect the people of Egypt, my people, will I allow myself to become the bride of Atem."

Isis shook her head, "You do not understand, Sagira. Atem loves you, yes. However, the love that Atem feels for you will never me what you deserve. Atem shall make you cry, he will make you one of many wives. It will be Set that shall cherish you. I know, for I have seen both futures. The one that you have chosen will lead to only heart break and a lonely death."

Sagira felt her heart quicken in fear, wondering if she had chosen wrong. _No, Atem is a god in his own right. Right as he became pharaoh he was given a gods' power. He will not die by my tears, only feel the pain._ Sagira lifted her head, "I can deal with heart break and a lonely death, Isis. I can also handle being one of many wives. "

Isis shook her head and stood up, "Then I shall leave you to tell Pharaoh what you have chosen to do."

Isis took her leave at this and Sagira stood to go to the bedside of the now shifting pharaoh.

Sagira stepped carefully towards the bed as she saw the purple eyes of the pharaoh open to peer into the darkness around him. She had already made her decision and it was now time to see it through. She moved her pale hand into the shadows around his face and moved a piece of hair from his forehead. His eyes immediately alighted to her face before he was sitting up. He grabbed at his chest before looking down to see the bandages covering his torso.

"Bakura attacked us once the doors were shut. Yet, even through the pain and loss of blood, you fought him off to protect me." Sagira lied pleasantly as she smiled and pushed the young king back into the bed.

"I thought I had died from that first strike." Atem whispered, peering past the woman who he had wanted for a long while now.

"No, you did not die and never say a thing like that again!" Sagira gasped in outrage as she moved away from the bed. She turned her back to him so he could not see the lifelessness in her eyes. _I wish it were Set that I comforted now._

Atem's bedding rustled before he moved. Sagira stayed with her back facing him, knowing that he would be wearing nothing in the bed. She heard silk being pulled over his skin before hands touched her bare arms to turn her around. "You can see, then?" He questioned, changing the subject so she would not be hurt.

Granting a soft smile upon her face, Sagira nodded. "I can see and the sight I see is a beautiful one." She smiled wider as she lifted her hand to touch the cheek of the pharaoh.

She heard his breath catch in his throat and even heard his heart beat faster in his chest. His eyes widened and she knew he was thinking of his cousin, High Priest Set. Sagira would not allow herself to think of the priest, it would just not do. She had other things that she must accomplish and once those are done shall she be allowed to follow through with her old plans.

Atem ignored his thoughts of Set as he reached to take her hand from his cheek. _She has come to me. That should mean that she is not willing to be with Set any longer. She has chosen me, for me to wake up to her in this room, my chambers, and she has chosen to claim I am the best sight to see. I am the one she has chosen and I shall choose her as well._ Atem smiled into the light of her face before bending low to kiss her.

Atem felt Sagira hesitate a moment before returning his kiss. As in everything she did, it was pure and innocent, almost as if she had never been kissed before or not knowing how far she was allowed to go. Atem did not force her, as he pulled away. _No, I shall wait._

"There was once a time when you were chose a queen. I hope that you are choosing once again and very soon." Sagira smiled up at him, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Atem laughed before cupping her face in one of his large ones. "I believe I have already chosen a queen if she will have me."


	20. A Tap at the Door

**Alright, I have another chapter up just because I had to write it! lol Anyway, do not expect another one up, possibly, this week. I'm actually going to try to write a little bit longer chapters. Also, I would like to tell everyone that the next few chapters may be moving pretty fast. We are reaching the climax of the story. In truth, I hate the ending and am still fiddling with a few extra things. So...while I do that, enjoy that new chapter! Sorry if you don't like it!**

**Read and REview!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_A Tap at the Door_

Sagira was married to the pharaoh the following day, but as some custom that she and Malik were to make up, were not allowed to consummate the marriage until the father of the bride could be found. In truth, Sagira did not know if her father was alive or not. She had not been back to her home village in what felt like years. In the end, she was as dead as the rain clouds.

Sagira's emerald eyes normally would shine with laughter, but now they were dull and void of life. She plastered fake smiles on her lips that just made everyone think she was perfectly fine. She dressed and painted herself with the help of only two maids just for the appearance of normalcy. Her appetite had decreased and she found that she had lost a lot of weight. To top it off, she had not seen Gereh ever since Bakura's attack.

On the other hand, Atem was faring much better. He had healed and was always found beaming. He wanted his new queen and wife to be by his side at every public event. He poured treasures into her lap and even allowed her to have a small area of the palace all to her own. He was thrilled with having Sagira as his.

This day, a week from her wedding day, found Sagira in a room with many different scrolls. It was a room that Atem had found she really enjoyed after he had brought her here for a small meeting with a few scholars. She was practicing her reading, something that always calmed her and actually brought joy to her heart.

"Sagira?" Malik's voice asked from the doorway.

The young queen jumped slightly as she peered out over her scroll to look at her brother. "Yes, Malik?" She questioned quietly.

Her brother frowned as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Malik had been away for three days for training to become a priest. It was horrible to see the changes in his sister over that about of time. She was thinner and it almost seemed as if she were dead. _She is not sleeping anymore. Her eyes are too red._ Malik sighed as he sat beside his sister and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you a great deal, Little One."

Sagira relaxed into her brother's arms and laughed gently, a real laugh that seemed to bring life to the room they sat in. Malik knew that the laughter caused his heart to lift with hope. "I do not think I have been called that for a while." Sagira sighed as she pulled away from her brother, her eyes seemed lighter now.

"Father used to call you that every day and every time he saw you. I loved to see how your eyes would shine and you would smile when he would call you that. Everyone had their own nickname for you." Malik remembered softly.

"Everyone but you, Malik. You would always borrow one." Sagira giggled now as she turned her back to look out the window. "I miss them. I enjoyed being in a simple farming village. Now I'm a queen of a large and rich land. There is much to do and if no one finds Daddy soon, Atem must take another wife."

Malik felt rage build inside him. He knew that Sagira did not feel safe now. She felt as if she must always hide what she was truly thinking, but he was also becoming good at knowing the information she sought. In this case, Set had left after the marriage. There were search parties sent out to find him just in case something may have happened. Sagira was worried about the priest. "Someone shall find him, Sagira. Do not worry for his well-being." Malik whispered out before moving to stand. "However, I was told that you were needed for a fitting of new robes. Apparently fashions have changed again."

Sagira rolled her eyes as she stood. "Fashions always change and it is the royal family that changes them. I wish that Atem would just leave the styles alone for a change."

* * *

Set had gone back to the village where he had first seen Sagira. It was filled with new people, all the old ones either dead or moved on. The priest walked through the town wearing a peasants garb as not to show his high standing. He moved through towards the river where as a boy he had seen the goddess he fell in love with.

He has been asked, by a man he had shared a drink with a few villages back, why he tortured himself with thinking of this girl. Set did not know the answer, but he thought he did as he saw the farmers working their crop. Set knew that Sagira was unhappy married to Atem. He had been told of the custom that was created to keep his love pure. Set did not know why the custom was made, but he did know that it would not last long after it was found that her father was dead.

Set frowned slightly as he turned to leave the village. There was no trace of Sagira here anymore. Everything that would have reminded her of him has long been gone from these grains of sand.

* * *

_Why has it not worked yet? _

_Gereh moved carefully through the shadows of his true realm, watching over five humans. There was, of course, Sagira. She had changed completely once she found out who she really was. Yet, there was still a part of her, the part that wanted the people she loved most of all to be safe from the danger she caused. _That is why you do what you do, isn't it, Sagira? You do not wish for Set to be in danger and so you torture yourself by being married to that child-king._ Gereh shook his large head before he whined. He turned to look at the next human._

_He saw Set settling in for the night in some inn. The tiger watched as the priest tossed and turned, tears falling from his eyes that he tried to hide from anyone who may see him. Set cursed the gods, wishing for them to turn back time so he would have one more chance to fix whatever he had done to make Sagira hate him. Gereh felt his own tiger's heart break at the animalistic sadness that the priest showed. _

_Gereh turned once again, looking now at Malik who was waiting to speak with the Priestess Isis. Gereh knew that the young human male had something up his sleeve. Whatever it may be might actually help Gereh with the plans he had since the beginning of all this. The tiger nodded his head. If anyone were to come through for him now, it would be Malik._

_Gereh turned once more to see Bakura sitting in his cell. There were no visitors but five lone guards. As well, there were rats crawling everywhere. Gereh had not seen Bakura move for three days now. The human could not be dead, for he still breathed and screamed out. However, Bakura was on the brunt of Sagira's anger once before. Perhaps now that Sagira has made pain for herself, he can feel it as well. _Just as everyone else feels it, too._ Gereh thought bitterly before turning to the last human he watched over._

_This human was different from the others since he was the priest who created Sagira. If it weren't for him, no one would be pained at this time. Gereh would still be living happily with his family and contemplating the existence of the human race. Now, however, Gereh knows the meanings to their lives. The human race gains a purpose as they live, creating a reason for existence all on their own. Each human, each small human, creates his or her own destiny and within this creation sparks new life or the ends of old ones. _

_Gereh shook his head. _It took one girl to show me this, to show me that the human race is on the brink of destruction with just one of her tears. Yet, her strength in her own powers astounds me. She wishes not to destroy even if evil is done around her every day. It is the fact that she is strong and pure and beautiful and loved that keeps her going, it is her compassion and love that keeps the rest of the world alive. In truth, she really is this world's sun.

* * *

A month passed and Atem had decided that it enough time had gone by. He would either consummate the marriage or gain a new wife. Sagira was terrified of the decision he would make. She wrung her hands as she stood at her balcony. There was no one she could turn to. No one but Gereh.

Sagira smiled softly as she turned on her bare heel and moved through her now finer and grander room, which she didn't even give a passing glance to. She only used one corner and that was the servant's bed made of straw and the wooden wash basin and small mirror. She hurried through her door and down the hall, down and down she went through the palace. She had only her location in mind.

She sped around corners and darted behind plants when someone would come through. She was never caught, but knew that there would be a time when she would have to finally worry. Sagira smiled as she found the door she was looking for, the same door that Atem had showed her so long ago.

_It almost seems like a different night from the time that Set had found me crying for Atem having kissed me. Now I am married to the man who kissed me so strongly and pushed the one that I would die for away._ Sagira frowned as she entered the room and saw the flames that jumped to life at her entrance. She continued on and away from the door. She had a location in mind tonight.

Sagira knelt in front of the statues of the Servants of the Gods, right near the head of the tiger who had been her companion all those years ago. She reached out a hand to touch the tablet, just as another began to glow. Sagira turned her emerald eyes to the side to see the Blue Eyed Dragon looking down at her.

"What is it, Dragon?" Sagira questioned as she stood quickly, knowing that something was wrong.

"_My master is ill, he needs you at his side."_ The dragon responded in a beautiful and very feminine tone.

Sagira looked away quickly, knowing of who the dragon spoke of. "I cannot go to him. I belong to the pharaoh and if I were to leave, escape to the arms of the priest, I would be executed and so would he."

"_You will not be caught if you go with me. I shall take you to him; take you to where he grieves." _The dragon stated simply before lowering onto her hind legs and lying on the ground.

Sagira looked back at the tablet which holds her beloved tiger one last time before going to the dragon. "I shall only look in; I cannot promise that I will stay." Sagira whispered lowly before climbing onto the smooth back of the dragon.

* * *

Malik had been told to collect his sister and bring her to the pharaoh for his decision. However, reaching her room found it empty with only a tiger sitting on her bed. Malik already knew. He had known when he had first seen his sister that morning. She had escaped.

* * *

Set lay in bed, pretending to sleep as the moon moved across the sky. He had not really slept well for the entire time he had been away. The only times he actually was able to sleep was when he was too exhausted to stay awake. At that time he could sleep for two to three days. Set sighed as he watched the ceiling, feeling as if sleep may find its way to him. He closed his eyes, but not before a slight knock alerted him to someone being at his door.

Set stood from his bed, already having given up on sleep, and moved to answer the offender to his privacy. The door was within reach and when he opened it, no one was there. With a growl, Set turned and moved back to his bed. It was here that he rolled on his side and finally was able to sleep.

Sagira watched from outside the window. It was the young girl of the house, come to see if Set had wished for company. However, she had become frightened and ran away before he could answer her calls. Sagira smiled at the thought that her love could still find someone else but was choosing to pine after her. In truth, it was a sweet feeling that bloomed in her chest. It was this feeling that also caused and decided that she would be going into this room tonight.

Set was having a wonderful dream. Sagira was with him, they were running away to Rome to get away from Atem. They were married and she was already with his child. Set was going to be a father and he was married to the most beautiful woman in all of the world. However, dreams do not last and Set found himself waking to a soft humming.

Set's sapphire eyes opened and the sight above him caused his mind to freeze. This could not be real, he was still dreaming. Set gawked at the woman before him. Her white blond hair windblown and her emerald eyes looking at him with sadness, even her smile showed her sadness while she sang a song of loss.

"Good evening, Set." Sagira stated and that was all he needed to know she was real, in his dreams she never spoke.

"Why have you come here?" Set asked cruelly, knowing that if he were caught with the new queen of Egypt, it would be his head on the line.

Sagira's pain registered in his mind, but his heart did not obey the need to rid her of it. All Set knew was that she had to feel the same pain that he had felt when she abandoned him for Atem. Sagira looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap before looking up with the same fake expression she had worn for many days now.

Set growled to see her eyes go dull, her smile become false and her posture straighter. She was acting for him now, acting as she did with everyone in the palace and everyone in these lands. "I knew that you would be somewhere. Everyone is worried about you at the palace." Sagira stated carefully, her tone even holding enough emotion to cause her to be a successful politician.

"You know nothing of worry." Set spat before standing to gather his things. He would leave and go somewhere that she could not follow; perhaps he would go to Rome or to Greece. One or the other should have enough distractions to rid her from his mind.

Sagira's gasp was heard through the desert that night as she said nothing more to her priest. She could feel her pain and that of the land. She could feel the pain of every creature around her, and this pain was caused by her.

_Why can Set not forgive me? I understand the pain I have caused for I feel it every day! Why can we not be as we once were? _


	21. Balancing Act

**Alright, here's another chapter! I'm expecting to finish this one soon. Maybe in a few weeks, but more than likely before I get out for summer break. **

**I wish to tell everyone happy Valentine's day and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer than the others have been, but I need to tie up a few loose ends before I end the story completely. Ummm...I have started on the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I can get it finished. I'm hoping that it may be this weekend when I have time to write (more then likely before I go to bed at night on those days!). Anyway, enjoy, read, and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

_Balancing Act_

Sagira had not returned to the palace. Instead, she traveled until she found herself in a land she had never heard of. The people here spoke Greek, one of the languages she knew. She explained to an older woman who asked her where she was going in such a hurry that there were people she had to get away from. A man back at home wished to marry her against her will. The woman believed her to be truthful and romantic, as such gave her a place to stay.

It was in this small town that she learned what her life would truly be about if she never was able to make it up to Set in the end.

* * *

Sagira laughed as she helped the woman in the fields. The old woman never spoke a name of herself and never asked Sagira hers. It was almost as if, living as they did a few meters from the rest of the village, they had their own little world. Sagira loved it here. There were woodlands that she had never known, far more beautiful than the deserts of her home. People here came in many different colorings as well. Sagira found that her hair was not much different from some of the women here. With that, she fit in very well.

"Girl, if you could take the basket to the house. I think I'm going to the temple to pray." The old woman stated as she heaved a sigh.

"Of course, Madam." Sagira bowed her head.

They had come to a compromise since Sagira would not say which religion she held dear, that she would not accompany the older woman to the temples. Instead, she would stay home and wash the vegetables and the laundry, she would clean the house and cook their meal. This had gone on for two years.

Sagira smiled as she entered the house, the cool shade of the stone causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms. That was until she saw who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Gereh!" Sagira exclaimed happily as she rushed forward, dropping the freshly picked food as she did so.

"_Where have you been, Sagira?" _The tiger moved away so she could not hug him, and it was then that Sagira's reasons died on her lips.

She looked away and began to pick up the vegetables. "There have been many places I have stopped at, Gereh. This is the one location I have stayed at for a long time."

"_Sagira, my dearest friend and mistress, do you not know what has happened to your lands once you left?"_ Gereh questioned, his deep voice aged and worn.

Sagira looked at the tiger and noticed that his sapphire eyes were dulled and that he was not sitting anymore. Now the tiger was pacing. "I see every night when I close my eyes what is happening at home, Gereh. I see that the lands are in drought and that the pharaoh is being attacked by Bakura. I saw that Malik has left the lands in search of a better life. I have also seen that Set returned to the palace once he was told that I was no longer there. I also saw that Atem has taken another wife. I am not needed for the gods shall take care of them all."

"_The gods will do nothing!" _Gereh roared before stopping his pacing and looking at her. _"They are in turmoil. They know not who to punish for your pain. They do not believe that it really was Set that caused the heartache, they do not wish to blame Malik for he has been nothing but kind to you. They cannot harm the pharaoh. The only two that can be blamed now are the people of Egypt or me."_

Sagira gasped, already knowing who the gods would punish. "Gereh, you are mistaken! It is I who caused the pain in my own heart! It is I that has done all of this!" Sagira could feel tears begin in her eyes, but vowed that she would not cry. She turned from her task of picking up the vegetables. "I must return only to make things right once more. I must visit the temple of Ra."

Gereh nodded, this he could do.

* * *

Set had not really slept in peace for two years, even more if he was to count the time before when Sagira first told him of her true choice. The Royal Court didn't even understand the change in their once beloved High Priest. Set was now cold-hearted and cruel. Every moment of the day, he would scowl or glare at the people who passed him. He walked with no purpose around the town, but he did decide that there was a purpose to his life.

_My purpose is to forget my heart, to forget the reason for my pain._ Set would think to himself many times before he would wake or sleep.

The night sky did not calm him as it once did, the Pharaoh angered him, the thought of the river bothered him, and the heart irritated him to no end. There was not a moment when he did not feel a hard and dangerous emotion. The only time he truly smiled was in his sleep, when he dreamed of Sagira working in fields somewhere away from Egypt beside an older woman who cared for her immensely.

* * *

Malik awoke one night in his small cell-like room in the Temple of Ra. It was here that he had found his better life, here that he was able to live in peace. The life of a monk far reached the life of a palace priest. The only difference, however, was that he did not see the corridors or doors or gardens that his sister once trespassed through on a daily basis. He also did not have to watch Set walking around broken hearted or the Pharaoh with a new queen on his arm, looking far happier than he ever had with Sagira. Yet, those were not the thoughts that had awoken him.

A pounding at the great doors and a soft calling to his mind. Malik stood from his thin cot and dressed quickly in his brown robes. He hurried off down the corridors that never seemed to end when he had first appeared on the steps of this temple. However, now Malik found that he could maneuver them quite well.

Malik made it to the door before anyone else had awoken, but as he opened the doors he began to wonder if it was an intelligent idea. Malik swallowed his doubt and opened the door. Behind those large doors were two beings that he thought he would never see again.

The first to take his attention was Sagira who was tanned instead of a milky pale and actually looked happy to be back. Her emerald eyes shown with happiness as she saw her brother and stepped forward in a Grecian gown with her Egyptian cloak falling over her shoulders and the hood hiding her hair from view. However, Malik could already tell that the air was moister and the sky was clearer. The gods were taking energy from her as if they understood finally that she would fix her mistakes.

Gereh was the next to take his attention. The tiger looked weak and tired, but remained standing at attention at the side of his mistress. Malik noticed that the sheen of the tigers fur was dulled and his eyes did not hold the same power they used to. However, Gereh was still a marvelous beast and a creature that no one would wish to cross.

"My dearest brother!" Sagira exclaimed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the young man.

"Sagira." Malik whispered lightly as he wrapped his own arms around her in shock. "Where have you been?" Malik pulled away and held to her bared shoulders as he looked her over.

"I have been in a village in Greece for a while. Gereh came to fetch me, explaining that I was needed to protect the people of Egypt, my people." Sagira whispered the last phrase before taking a hand to sit at her side. Gereh immediately stepped forward so Sagira could pet his large head. "I am glad to have a friend such as him."

"_Let us in, Priest Malik. We must see the statue that is housed here of Ra and his Messenger."_ Gereh demanded in a tone that echoed softly around them all.

Malik nodded and took his sister's hand before pulling her into the temple. "We must be silent. The other priests would kill me if they knew I had broken the most sacred rule of bringing an outsider in."

Gereh chuckled silently and caused the other two to laugh. Little did the priests of this temple know that the woman who now walked through their halls was the one who would save them in the end.

Gereh shook his head towards Malik as the three of them stopped outside of a room. _"She must enter on her own."_ Gereh whispered out in his low growl of a voice.

Sagira looked back at the two and nodded her head with a smile, "I promise I shall be safe. They would not hurt me at all, I am the Daughter of the Gods."

* * *

Malik nodded and Sagira entered the room. As soon as the door was shut behind her, the torches flew to life and the two statues of both creatures came to life. The falcons head of Ra turned quickly to the new comer and it seemed to smile before it shifted to that of a human face. The god was beautiful, as always seem. His black hair fell to his shoulders and his skin glowed with the sun that he ordered about the sky.

Sagira bowed her head slightly to the man and then turned to look at the dragon beside him. The dragon was pure gold and gleamed brightly even in the darkness. Sagira smiled at the dragon before she parted her lips to speak, "I wish to be punished for the pain I have caused myself and the people of Egypt."

Ra stumbled back, his linen clothes rustling, the dragon shifted uneasily. _"My daughter, my dearest Sagira! You cannot expect us to punish you!" _Ra exclaimed, his voice deep and comforting and echoing across the room.

"Yes, I expect to be punished. You punish everyone else that has caused me pain, but now you punish the wrong people. The people of these lands have done nothing to me. I have broken my own heart and have caused myself pain by letting go of the one man that I love, the only man that I shall ever love. It was the fault of my own fear of causing him pain that caused me to hurt myself. Now, I wish to be punished for the pain I caused myself." Sagira explained her demand before falling to her knees to await the verdict.

"_I shall not punish you."_ Ra sighed before turning to his dragon. _"Fly and tell the others to stop the punishment on Egypt. Have the rains come and have the crops grow. Lift the hearts of the people."_

Sagira smiled as she stood from her position on the floor before rushing to grasp the claw of the dragon, "Thank you for your guidance."

The dragon nodded before flying off into the night. Sagira turned her attention on Ra. "I wish for your help in another matter as well, my Father." Sagira bowed her head once more before her chin was lifted by the warm finger of Ra.

"_Ask for anything and you shall receive it."_ Ra returned swiftly.

"No matter what pain that Set may cause me when I can regain his love, do not punish him for it. People in love cause pain but then the pain is always fixed in the end and the love is forever stronger. As well, no matter what I do, please do not punish the people of Egypt or anyone else. It shall not be their fault in the end." Sagira stated her favor.

"_You have my word, dearest goddess. I shall make sure that there is nothing that shall happen to our people or anyone else."_ Ra bowed his head before turning away. His falcon's head returned and his skin began to mold back into marble. The dragon was back on his perch, watching over his master.

Sagira bowed once more to the god and the dragon before leaving the room. Her gamble was successful and that was all she could ask for. She returned to her brother and her tiger, a much changed woman.

* * *

"Where will you go now?" Malik questioned quietly as they stood on the front steps to the temple just as the sun was beginning to come over the horizon.

"I will return to the palace. I promise to send word of how everything has gone. I shall have my marriage annulled and try my hand at bringing the High Priest back to the land of the living." Sagira returned with a smile before she kissed her brother's cheek. "Remember that I shall watch over you always, Malik. Not a thing shall happen to you until age decides to take you away."

Malik nodded his head, not willing to speak for emotion slipping past his lips. Sagira smiled once more and looked over to where her tiger stood waiting. She nodded her head to Gereh and the tiger knelt low for Sagira to climb onto his back.

The two rode off, leaving Malik behind at the temple to go about his duties. However, little did anyone know how much of an act would need to be put on once they reached the palace.

* * *

Sagira was pleased to see that the palace was alive and well still, even under secret attacks from Bakura. As she passed through the gates, guards stood at attention and servants ran to tell others that the true queen was returning. It was the servants talking that allowed Sagira to reach the throne room to speak with the Pharaoh, just as she had done so long ago.

"Sagira? Is it really you?" Atem questioned as he stood from his throne.

The young woman at his side glared for she had heard all about the old queen, the queen who ran away to some unknown lands to leave her husband alone in his bed. The woman glowered at Sagira, unwilling to give up her place on the throne to this common woman.

"It is I, Pharaoh Atem. I have come to wish well your new queen and yourself. I wish you all the happiness in the lands." Sagira smiled softly at the couple before bowing her head low to the both of them. It was at these words that Atem understood what she meant, or thought he did.

"You cannot be jealous of my taking another wife, Sagira. We never consummated our marriage, Ain and I have." Atem held his head high, a haughty smile covering his lips.

Sagira lifted her head with a smile of her own, one that lit her eyes and caused rain to pour from the skies. "I am not jealous at all, Pharaoh. I am pleased that you have found such a beautiful wife, one that seems to be able to control the rain with her happiness."

It wasn't a true statement, but Sagira used the smile that had broken across the face of the new queen as an explanation of the rain. It seemed that the young queen was pleased with her husband's words and of the words of Sagira. "Lady Sagira, if you do not mind my asking, why have you come back if you did not want my husband returned to your arms?" The young queen posed.

"I wished to see High Priest Set. I have heard of his new life and wished to see him one last time. That is if the Royal Family shall allow my stay." Sagira returned as she watched the queen with her eyes and her heart.

Ain turned to look at Atem who was already nodding his head, "I do not see why we should not allow it. Perhaps you can get Set back to the way he was. Truth be told, I miss my cousin."

Sagira nodded her head. This is where her life would become difficult.


	22. Returning Home

**I know that this one is pretty short, but it is mainly fluff. I hope that you guys enjoy it and I almost wish I had it done yesterday for Valentine's! lol Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Returning Home_

Sagira moved through the palace at a slow pace. She wanted to remember her life before she had known what she was. With a smile, she realized that on some level she had always known that she was a goddess in disguise. She continued on her way, the halls shifting into that of the priest's quarters. She would reach Set soon, very soon, and if he was not in his rooms she would wait.

Sagira stopped outside his door and paused for a moment. No sounds came from within, but she had her sight back and could not hear as well as she used to. Sagira pushed open the doors and was stunned into stillness at what she saw.

* * *

Set lay in his bed, a soft smile over his face. He was lying on his back, his tanned chest gleaming in the morning sun pouring through the window above his head. Sagira smiled at the sight of him before moving farther into the room. She shut and locked the door before going any farther.

Set's eyes opened slowly as he felt weight shift upon his bed. It was only then that he noticed he was not alone, that someone else had seen him smile. He scowled at his visitor; the servants knew not to disturb him. He looked to his left and felt his façade failing him for here was the woman of his dreams.

She looked far more beautiful than he had remembered. Her light hair fell around her tanned shoulders that were bared by the Grecian gown she wore. On her feet she still wore nothing, but it added to her beauty. She had thrown her Egyptian cloak into a chair by the door and now she was smiling shyly down at him. Set tried to control his emotions, his happiness at seeing her here safe and well. However, it was difficult to do when he just woke up from a dream where Sagira was in his arms where she belonged. It was here that she spoke, her voice soft and musical, calming to his soul.

"Set, my darling Set, please forgive me for the pain I have caused you and know that I am here now to fix everything that I have done. I take complete responsibility for my actions." Sagira stated before she fell into a bowing position upon his bed.

Set moved to sit up, watching her all the while as if she would disappear. He reached out two hands and touched her shoulders before grasping them. He pulled her up and into his chest. Sagira's warm arms wrapped around him quickly and held on as he hugged her as well. There was nothing to say anymore, Set felt warm and happy. He could not remember why he was angered with Sagira for choosing the pharaoh for now she was here and in his arms. She was home.

Sagira smiled as she pulled away from Set and reached up to touch his face. "I remember when I was blind, I always knew if it was you or someone else coming up behind me. I remember that it was you who I dreamed about and could see. I remember that it was during our first kiss that I first gained my sight if only for a short while. I just wish that it was you who I married before and not that child sitting on his father's throne."

Set barked a laugh before pulling her to him once more. His lips crashed down upon her own and Sagira giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer so her breasts could press through the thin fabric of her gown and onto his chest. He growled into the kiss and pulled back slightly. "Marry me, Sagira, and I promise that you shall never cry again."

Sagira threw her head back with a laugh and nodded her head. "I would never deny you a thing, Set, you know this. You are my only love."

Set paused before her lips once more, "I always knew that you were a goddess, my dearest Little One. I never knew, however, that this goddess I hold in my arms now would say that I was the only one she could ever love."

With that, Set claimed Sagira's mouth as his own and her body as well.

* * *

Upon bathing and redressing (Sagira finally in Egyptian clothing once more), the two headed from the room to explain to Atem what they wished. The throne room was empty save for the pharaoh who was standing at the balcony.

"Atem!" Set exclaimed, not bothering with formalities as he held Sagira's hand tightly in his own, which he would kiss and nibble the fingers every once in a while causing her to giggle. "We must speak with you."

Atem turned from his perch and glanced at the two. He frowned at Set's happiness for a moment before nodding his head. "What is it?"

Sagira stepped forward with a large smile. "Set and I wish to marry, Atem. If you could give him leave to marry a peasant, it would be my honor to be his wife."

Atem nodded his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "I don't care about social class. If Set wishes to marry, he shall marry whomever he pleases." Atem moved to turn back towards his city, but Set stopped him.

"Another thing is that I wish to step down from the position of High Priest. Sagira and I wish to return to her old village." Set squeezed the hand of his future wife gently.

"I cannot allow that. There is no one else trained to take over your position."

"There is!" A voice exclaimed from the doors to the throne room.

Isis walked in with Malik at her heels. It was Isis who had exclaimed such a thing. "I have seen that if Sagira and Set were to marry, he would leave the palace. As such, I had him train Malik. As the High Priest, Set trained a new priest. That makes Malik able to do the duties of a High Priest."

Atem nodded his head, looking pained before turning away. "I cannot argue such things. I suppose I will allow this blasphemy. However, I want the ceremony held here in the palace. I wish to bless the joining and not some other village priest."

Sagira and Set agreed before turning to the others. This was what she had dreamed of, this was what Sagira had always wanted.

* * *

The ceremony was held a week after Sagira's return. Egypt was thriving and the Nile was full once more. The farmers were harvesting crops and sowing more. It seemed as if there would be a large supply of food for the dry seasons to come. The winds were bringing rain and ships from many different lands. Set and Sagira were married and on their way home. Malik was crowed as High Priest and Isis was being courted by the new priest.

It was only Atem that seemed to have lost in the end for he was with a new wife while his cousin stole away with his old one.

"There! Oh, Set, it's beautiful!" Sagira exclaimed as she reached across her horses back to touch her fingers to her husband's leg.

They had just ridden into the village where Sagira met with a few people her own age, other children from when she had lived there a long time ago. There was a home awaiting them, her old home which had been kept in case she or her brothers returned. However, what Sagira was pointing at now was the sunset over the Nile river, a few meters down from where they lived.

Set laughed as he turned his horse around. "I know something even more beautiful that I would wish to see, my dearest wife."

Sagira laughed as a blush colored her cheeks. They had been married a month and from their first tryst, Sagira was pregnant. Set could not get enough of her now that she carried his child, he was always holding her and loving her to where she could hardly escape from bed the next day to go about her chores.

"Set! You know we will have company tomorrow morning. I have to get things prepared for the High Priest and Priestess to arrive." Sagira shook her finger mockingly at her husband.

"Come, my beloved. We shall wait until tomorrow even though I shall not be happy about it." Set sighed in a joking manner before they started to ride off once more.


	23. Death Among Gods

**This should be a little longer than the last one. Also, I wish to apologize for the horrible fight scene. I'm horrible at them, really. If anyone would like to give some suggestions for it, I can rewrite it and repost!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Death Among Gods_

Sagira and Set had been living together in the village for two years. Sagira had given birth to a beautiful baby girl two years ago and had just given birth to a magnificent baby boy. She lay resting in her bed as one of her friends from the village took care of the newborn. Her eyes closed but she could still hear Set speaking with the men from the farm.

She was proud of Set for he had taken to the farming life quite well. She thought that it may take awhile since he had been pampered in the palace all his life. However, he went straight to the fields and learned to farm just as eager as the boys she had once known as a child. Sagira smiled as she recalled his tanned skin and rough hands. He was stronger now, so much stronger. The woman smiled, leaning back into her woolen bedclothes. She would rest now and awake later to take care of the housework that would need to be done before dinner could be cooked.

So, Sagira took her nap and awoke soundly just a while later.

* * *

Life went on for Sagira and her family. Life was perfect for them all. However, it was the fact that Egypt was being thrown in turmoil that caused another visit from Gereh one day in the dry season.

Sagira had been setting about getting the evening meal ready while her daughter played outside in the streets and her son giggled in a crib that was a gift from Malik. She was just getting ready to take the bread from the fire where it had been baking for a while, when she heard her daughter laugh at the sound of pounding paws.

Everyone in the village, including the children, was used to Gereh because he visited as often as he could. However, it was the fact that he was coming now without a warning that placed fear in Sagira's heart. She rushed outside and told her daughter, Kula, to fetch her father from the river as fast as she could. The five year old girl did not question her mother, but ran all the way to the fields.

Sagira, on the other hand, turned her face towards the tiger that had stopped before her. _"Mistress, my beloved mistress, trouble stirs."_ Gereh stated simply in his low, rumbling growl of a voice.

Sagira nodded her head and led the large tiger inside. Once there, Gereh greeted the new baby Anku. Sagira smiled at the exchange before lifting a bowl from the counter and filling it with water from a large tub that she had boiled to purify that morning. She sat the bowl on the floor and Gereh drank it happily. It was at this time that Set and Kula returned to the house.

"What has happened?" Set questioned as soon as he saw the tiger, for the animal had told Set that the next time he appeared it would not be happy news he brought.

Gereh bowed his head to the small family before telling his tale. _"Bakura has managed to summon a powerful Shadow Creature by the name of Zorc. I wish that this had never happened, but he is now deciding that his war is not on you, Sagira, but on the pharaoh himself. I can understand his anger, but his anger is misdirected. Bakura has not yet learned that the pharaoh of these lands now is not the pharaoh that killed his village so long ago."_ Gereh explained the brief story but Sagira knew there was more.

"You wish for me to come and stop him, but by what means can I stop something as strong as Zork?" She questioned.

"You have the gods on your side, Sagira. You will win." Set whispered in her ear as he touched her shoulders. "Besides, I shall be at your side."

"You will do no such thing if I go into that fight. Someone must watch over our children. If their mother fights, their father stays behind." Sagira glared at her husband before turning her stare to the tiger. "I shall try my hand at protecting Egypt. I owe the lands that much in the end. I am the cause for the long drought they had long ago."

Gereh bowed his head. _"Very well, I shall take all of you to the palace. The Pharaoh is awaiting my return and Malik is wishing to see his niece and nephew once more."_

Sagira laughed at this, always finding the humor in Malik's wishing to see the children even in the worst of times, and nodded. From there, the small family (excluding Anku) began to pack their meager belongings.

* * *

The family made it to the palace in record time with the help of Gereh and the gods. Sagira held onto her small son tightly as Gereh ran with Kula on his back, the girl laughing the entire time. Set was riding behind Sagira and his son, holding tightly to the both of them. The palace came into view, the windows glowing as the night had fallen.

Atem was awaiting them at the front door with Malik and Isis around him. Set stopped the horse before climbing down and reaching up for his son. Sagira handed Anku down before slipping down herself. She kept her head high as she turned to look at the pharaoh. "I must speak with you privately. Malik and Isis and Set already know what I am going to tell you, but it is time that you know and know how I can help you in this coming battle." Sagira stated as she placed a hand on her young daughter's shoulder.

Atem nodded, his face grim and seemingly far older than she had last seen him. Truly, had five years passed?

The group walked into the palace, Malik taking the children to a suite of rooms where Set and Sagira would be staying for bed and a light supper. Isis was following slowly behind to watch over the future that was still being written. Atem, Set, and Sagira, however, moved quickly towards a private meeting room. It was here that Sagira told her story.

"I was created to be a weapon to all of the people of Egypt. It is I who is to cause the fall of the Egyptian Empire. However, the gods could feel pain when I cried and the man who created me almost died from desire to kill the things that upset me. As such, he placed me in the desert where I would be blinded until I could learn to control my own powers once more. I was then found by Malik's mother and raised as a peasant child in a farming village. You know the details following that of your own father and my coming here. However, the true story of how Bakura was defeated long ago is what you should hear.

"After you were wounded, a power I had never felt before enveloped me. I was angered that Bakura would think to even harm an unarmed man, to think that he could take his distaste out on the son of the man that had actually caused the killings. I fought Bakura and injured him. It was then that I fainted and was told of who and what I have always been. When I awoke, I knew that if I were ever to marry Set, he could die with just one tear falling down my cheek. However, if I married the pharaoh who was to be the next god, he would be protected from my tears of pain. I did not think of how marrying a man that I did not love would affect the rest of Egypt. However, my unhappiness at being at your side caused the gods pain. They could only punish Set at the time. When I left you and escaped to Greece, the gods punished both Gereh and Egypt. I returned only to save them, but in the end to save myself by marrying Set.

"Ra has promised me that if anything should happen to me now, Egypt and the people that I love shall not be harmed. That it is I who shall be punished. With this promise made and my powers that I can now control, I can defeat Bakura in your stead."

Sagira took a breath at the end of her explanation, her brief summary of all that happened to her in her life. Set squeezed her hand, understanding that she really was not sure of the outcome of this battle. Atem nodded his head.

"I shall allow your help, Sagira, but only because I need the gods on my side. However, I shall stand beside you for you are the wife of my cousin." Atem nodded his head towards Set.

"Then there is another piece of information you must know." Sagira whispered and glanced down at her lap. "I have told no one this and the only two who know should be Malik and Gereh. Not even Isis can explain what she has seen. When I was created, I was not made to be human or a goddess. I am a Shadow Creature. That is why it is so easy for me to command and destroy them. My true name that the god had given me had meant _Divine Grace._ I was a Shadow Creature and forever shall be. That means that both of my children will have some of the effects I do on people they encounter. Kula has already demonstrated this for me by becoming friends with everyone in the village in a blink of the eye. As such, I must be commanded. That was why my power was so raw during my first fight with Bakura. There was no one to command me or my attacks."

The men were silent as they sat at the table. Could this be true? Was Sagira truly a Shadow Creature created by someone in Egypt for the gods to command? Could only Atem command her then?

* * *

Everything was set. Sagira would fight with Atem commanding her. It was this that caused the armories to start work. They would build armor to protect this new creature that their pharaoh would be using. In the end, it was a long black metal piece that fit Sagira like a dress. There were elegant designs all over the bodice and the skirts. However, it was the staff that caused her to look.

"This belonged to a god, they say. Perhaps the reason why we have kept it so long and not placed it in a temple is because we knew you would need it one day." Isis smiled as she passed over a green staff that was topped with a flaming, grimacing face. She also gave Sagira a green headdress with the same designs that were on her dress. "I had this made for you, to match your staff."

Sagira hugged the priestess, "You are a true sister, Isis. Please make sure that you keep my brother happy."

Isis blushed as she looked down once the two parted. "I do wish that you could be here for the ceremony."

Sagira smiled but shook her head. "I leave tomorrow, I shall see nothing." Sagira explained sadly before turning away from her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

* * *

That night everyone who was going after Bakura spent with their families. Sagira smiled down at her one year old son who had already fallen asleep. His sister, however, was as lively as she was strong. She was playing with a few dolls that she had brought from her home in the village. Set was sitting on the balcony, looking over the next day's battle grounds.

"Everything should go fine, my darling." Sagira comforted as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I hope that you are right. I do not wish to explain to the children what has become of their mother." Set whispered as he turned around to wrap his wife in his arms.

Sagira could feel tears prick at her eyes as she buried her face into his chest. She could only pray that she was telling the truth and that she would return unharmed.

* * *

The next morning dawned early and Sagira was already dressed for her battle. Set was uncomfortable allowing her to go. However, he could already see the glow of her skin, her eyes hidden behind the shade of her hair. She smiled softly at him and kissed his lips one last time. "I shall see you tonight, my beloved." Sagira whispered as she moved away to kiss her two children.

Once her goodbyes were finished, she left the rooms and waited in the courtyard for Atem to join her. She could feel her powers coursing through her veins, her feet left the ground and she felt more powerful than ever before. Sagira closed her eyes, she would win this battle. She had too much to lose.

Atem finally joined her and he rode on his horse while she floated at his side. It was in this way that they found Bakura and his demon in the mountains. "You have brought a new creature?" Bakura laughed as he showed his own monster.

"_No, Bakura. He has brought an old friend." _Sagira's voice echoed through the mountains and landed upon the ears of the white haired man.

Bakura paled but continued to glare, "So, Sagira is a Shadow Creature."

Atem did not waste any more time with chatter. He sent Sagira into battle.

* * *

It seemed if there was only one place to hit Zorc and that was in the tusks protruding from his face. Yet, he protected those well with the dragon coming from him. Sagira was wounded already, breathing hard. She had taken three direct hits and Atem was still having her battle. She needed help, but he had brought none of his priests to summon another monster and Gereh was told to stay at the palace where he could protect everyone else.

Atem knew that Sagira would not be able to defeat this demon. That was why he had already thought of a way to destroy it. He watched in horror as Sagira was thrown once more from her attacks and hit the side of the mountain. She did not emerge from the pile of rubble. Atem muttered his words that he had learned before leaving. These words were an old chant and the chant when said correctly would take the life of any Shadow Creature to put the life of the caster and the creatures master inside any object that was close. In this case, the Shadow Creature to be sacrificed was Zorc and the objects where the necklace and the puzzle which both masters wore around their necks.

"This is the end for me." Atem whispered as he fell backwards, his soul locked away forever.

However, little did Atem know that Zorc was not powerful enough to cause this to happen. The spell also took Sagira with it.

* * *

As night approached and the only other person to have went with Atem and Sagira returned to the palace with two lifeless forms on the horse behind him, Set knew that there was nothing to be done. Isis instructed for the puzzle to be broken and placed in a golden box in the pharaoh's tomb. Malik wanted Sagira's body to be placed in the tablet room, where her own tablet would be made. Set would step up to become the next pharaoh.

Set glanced at the body of his wife. There was nothing that he could do now. As he sat by her side in the tablet room, Gereh emerged from his own.

"_Once her tablet is created she shall be able to visit if the gods allow." _Gereh explained, but the Messenger of Ra deadened this comfort.

"_Yes, Sagira was a Shadow Creature, but in the end she was a goddess. She died to protect the people of Egypt and this earned her a place among the gods. She has already joined their ranks. She shall not be able to visit unless a temple is constructed in her honor. However, since no one knew of her and there was not one thing that she mastered in her life, there can be no temple."_ The dragon explained.

Set nodded his head as he grasped his dead wife's hand. "She shall make a beautiful goddess. I will worship at the tablet that shall be made for her every day. I shall even have a statue made of her in the gardens. That way everyone who knew what she was may worship her. She will not be forgotten in death."


	24. Prayers

**Alright, this chapter is only one of two updates I have for you today. This chapter comes before the last one. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Prayers_

Set came every night to the sight of Sagira's tablet. Her body had disappeared the very night she died, early in the morning. He watched over the tablet, praying that she was well and good. He sometimes brought their children down to speak with her as well. Malik came on some occasions, trying to take care of his new wife. Sometimes Set was visited by Gereh for updates on Sagira, but other than that there was no news and those visits were few and far between.

_I do not know how much longer I can go on._ Set thought one day in despair as he sat in the gardens the held the statue of his beloved.

He had been pharaoh for three months by this time and Egypt was going through a time of peace. Many people still celebrated the new pharaoh's reign. However, the new royal children understood that the palace was still in grieving. Many women came from other countries to try and lure the new king into the marriage bed, but Set would have none of it.

"Father, why do you sit so sadly?" Kula questioned one day in the midst of the wet season.

She was still the five-year-old girl that Set had known when they first came to the palace, and still she would not wear the attire made for her as a princess. She preferred her harsh peasant's garb. Set smiled at her and opened his arms. She quickly made her way into his lap with a content sigh. "I am thinking of your mother." Set replied honestly, smoothing down his daughter's white-blond hair.

"I miss Mother too, but she will come back." Kula smiled as she turned her large brown eyes up to her father.

Set smiled down at his daughter, trying to seem happy at this news. However, he could not think of such an optimistic idea. Sagira was not returning to them. She could not after she had died.

* * *

Sagira sat in the large room. Everything was colorful and designed in hieroglyphics. There were paintings as well, running through the walls and depicting the past of each god and the past and future of Egypt was depicted at their sides. Sagira had spent many days studying them, but decided it would take too long to actually finish it. She had her own seat around the large table that decided when the rains would come, when the droughts out set out, when mothers would have children and if the child would survive. Sagira couldn't handle some of the meetings and as such took her leave early.

However, what she did every day was watch her small family as they ruled Egypt and cry salt tears each time she would see their own. She now knew what the gods felt every time tears slid from her eyes for Sagira felt pain every time her brother, husband, daughter, or son would cry out to her to return.

"_Sagira, what are you doing back here again?"_ It was the goddess Isis who came upon her now.

Sagira turned her attention to the woman with a soft smile upon her full lips. She had been sitting in front of the well that would show her the lives of any mortal she wished to see. She could always be found here. _"I was watching my family in the palace."_ Sagira returned.

Isis nodded her head and replied, _"You always watch them. I am glad that we agreed to let you have a family."_

"_Even when you knew that I would be forced to leave them? I almost wish that such a thing was not granted to me."_ Sagira sighed as she watched her young daughter play in the gardens with other children of the palace.

Isis did not say a word, instead she walked from the room. She had listened to every prayer that was said at Sagira's statue and her tablet. She knew what everyone who had known her wished for. It was just that Isis could not handle a parting with the newest goddess. _Perhaps it is time to allow another happiness._ Isis thought quietly as she looked up and around herself at the different depictions of the gods she knew very well.

Sagira spent her days listening to the other gods. It was strange that they were each studying past gods. She watched them pour over scrolls and work tirelessly, even though they never would tell her why they were doing this research. She would watch them for most of the day as they worked on their studies. She did not understand why they would study as they should know everything about the gods that came before them or lived with them now. Sagira was confused as she watched them.

Sagira ended up her days watching her family in the well. They seemed to be doing better, he son was walking and terrorizing the entire palace staff with this antics. His first word had been mother. That caused a smile to grace her lips for it was when he was passing her statue in the gardens.

The lands of Egypt were doing quite well, too. The farmers had harvested a large crop, the trades were going well, and the sea had been calm for the merchants who brought their silks and dyes from China or Greece. With a smile, Sagira wished that these lands could stay prosperous like this forever.

"_Sagira, have you not heard what has happened?"_ Gereh questioned as he came upon her at the well.

Sagira shook her head as she looked up from the waters and reached out her hand for her old friend, _"No, I have not. The others have been working on something, but they do not tell me what."_

Gereh came to his mistress and curled at her side. He licked her fingers with his large, pink tongue before looking at the well. _"They are doing well. I believe that Set may be able to live without you as long as he has the children."_

"_Of course he will live for the children!"_ Sagira laughed as she patted the tiger's nose. _"He knows that I would be upset if he did not watch over my children."_

"_That is so, but he still loves you. Three beautiful women came from noble families in Egypt and Set looked at none of them. He had Malik send them away before they could even come in. Father's truly want their daughters to make the pharaoh their husband."_ Gereh rolled his sapphire eyes.

Sagira laughed before moving carefully to stand. _"I suppose that it is time to see what they want. I feel as if they will call soon."_

Gereh chuckled now and stood from his seat. _"I shall go along. I do not wish to go back to the palace. Truly, the sun has not shown in those halls since you left."_

Sagira smiled sadly before placing a hand upon the tiger's head and moving towards the meeting room.

* * *

Set stood out on his balcony, looking down at the statue of his late wife. He wished that she was returned to his arms, that she was standing beside him looking over their kingdom. However, he could not help but think of when she used to be a queen.

Sagira had been a great queen. Everyone was happy and taken care of. She made sure that her unhappiness was not noticed by people to make them worry. She always listened and gave advice. There were even times, Set was told, that she was found on the floor scrubbing off the grime because one of the maids was exhausted. Set knew that this was his wife.

Sagira always helped others, because it was her life. She was a mortal goddess. Set smiled as he thought of his wife. She had always been kind and she was always trying to make life easy for someone else. Set laughed at his thoughts, turning around to go back into his rooms. He went to go to sleep, but there was something that called out to him.

Immediately, Set was out of his bed and rushing to the rooms next to his own. There was a sitting area connected to his bed chambers, but across this area were two doors that led to each of his children's beds. He entered his young son's room first, saw that his bed was empty. Set felt a cold fear rip through his chest before he quickly turned and opened his daughter's room. It was the sight behind this door that shocked him beyond all belief.

There was Kula curled in her bed with arms wrapped around the figure next to her. Anku was cradled in this figure's arms, smiling up at her. The figure was beautiful, her long blond hair flowing about her shoulders. Her Egyptian's dress in the proper style and it fell off her shoulders in a golden waterfall of color. She was curled on the bed, holding both of the children. Her emerald eyes looked up from the boy and turned their attention to Set. Her pale face broke into a smile.

"They let me come back." Sagira's voice poured from the woman's lips and Set felt as if his heart would break once more for the joy of that sentence uttered by that voice.

Set did not think that he may be dreaming for his imagination had never been this vivid. Instead, he crossed the room in his royal clothes and climbed upon his daughter's bed to hold his entire family close to his chest. Sagira was crying and the children were clinging to both parents. Set was too stunned to cry, fearful that this may still be a dream given to him by the gods in some form of a punishment that they decided was needed.

Even with this fear, Set found himself falling asleep with Sagira held tightly in his arms, Kula between them and Anku curled upon Sagira's chest. His family was together again and that was all he had ever prayed for.


	25. The Sun's Return

**Here is the last chapter! I hope that you all have enjoyed this trip into the past with me and I wish to thank all of my readers and reviewers! **

**I do have a dedication for this entire story. I wish to dedicate this story to all of my friends and family that continue to encourage me in my writing, no matter what it may be, and I hope that they will continue to encourage me in all of my choices for my life. Thank you guys!**

**Enjoy the last chapter, my dearest readers!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_The Sun's Return_

Set awoke the next morning to the sun beating on his face, for the longest time he was used to dullness in his palace and for the sun not to shine through the windows. Set moved carefully but noticed that small arms were wrapped around his neck. He glanced down to see that his daughter was clinging to him. That was when he remembered the night before and the fact that Sagira had been there.

Set disengaged himself from Kula's hold before standing from the bed. Anku was already gone and from a quick look in the next room, Set relaxed as he knew that his son was returned to his crib. Set returned himself to his room, already settled to believe that he had been tricked once more by dreams. He moved carefully through his room and towards his bathing chamber where a bath should have already been drawn for him.

He opened the door and heard an audible gasp. Set's eyes snapped to the water and his movements stopped. Sitting in the bath, water and steam covering her, was Sagira. Maids were running through the room, making sure that her towels were warm and that her clothes were already out and ready to be slipped in to. Set, however, could have cared less.

"Leave us." He demanded from the servants and immediately his demands were followed.

Sagira smiled as she sat in the water and opened her arms. "Will you be joining me, My Pharaoh?"

"I suppose I have no choice. You have stolen my bath." Set returned casually as he began to slip from his own clothes while walking towards the steaming water.

Sagira gasped as he jumped into the deeper end of the bath, swimming towards her from under the water. When he emerged, Set was right in front of her and had her in his arms. Already she was squealing from his kisses to her neck and ravishing of her naked back.

"I am pleased that you have returned, Sagira, my love." Set whispered lowly into her ear.

Sagira pulled away from him with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. "You do not know how pleased I am to know that you still love me, Set. I thought that just to give our children a mother, you would have chosen another."

"Never." Set growled with a smirk before attacking her lips once more.

* * *

After the adventure in the bath, Sagira and Set helped each other into their new clothes. Set was already going to show off his wife to his people in just three days time. She would be crowned as his queen and she would be by his side every day and night. Set looked over his wife's shoulder at her reflection in the looking glass. Her pale skin and light coloring caused the sheer fabric of her light jade dress to become her. Set smiled as he moved her hair back and over her shoulders. Never again would she be in danger and never again would she want for a thing. She would be his queen and with that came all of life's pleasures.

"Set, my darling, I believe our children are calling." Sagira giggled as she caught her husband's eye.

Set laughed as well, moving away from his wife, and grasping her hand in his. "Let us go see them together, then."

* * *

A week later and Sagira was crowned queen. She sat beside her husband when the people of Egypt would come with problems, when the courts of distant empires would visit, and when their children needed their help. The people loved Sagira, remembering her from her reign at Pharaoh Atem's side. The people were pleased to know that she would be queen again; no gossip or rumors were thrown at her reputation. Sagira was perfect to be queen and her children were already showing the signs of being perfect to rule after their parents.

Set watched his wife one day as they waited to tell the people of a new child that would be born to the royal family. He smiled at her two years into their reign. Their seven year old Kula was at her side, already excited about her new brother. Anku was hanging onto Malik's legs while Isis watched with happiness her own protruding stomach. Sagira turned to catch her husband's eye, "Are you sure?"

Set nodded his head, "They will know soon enough when you go for your walks in the city. It is just time for them to know that palace life is not closed off to them."

Sagira laughed along with Malik. "Let us go, then." Priest Malik said before holding his hand out for his own wife.

The large family stepped out into the bright sun of Egypt that never faded as long as Sagira's blood flowed through the rulers' of Egypt.

* * *

After a long reign, Sagira and Set followed each other in death. Anku rose to the throne at the age of eighteen and married a princess from Rome. They had three beautiful baby girl's and one boy. Kula married a priest of the palace and lived on in his chambers so she could stay near her brother and family. Malik and Isis had retired to a vacation home in Greece, the exact home that Sagira had taken refuge in. Their own children were either married or had become priests already. Sagira's last child, Marik, grew and decided that he would stay on at the palace to become the next High Priest. It was in this way that Sagira's blood continued to flow through Egypt's Royal Family for in each marriage that came there was always a boy that would rule next and each child would gain Sagira's gift as a goddess and a Shadow Creature.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
